The Coming Storm
by Bill Gopher
Summary: Post Hush. Buffy has faced evil and triumphed, now she must discover who are her allies and who are her real enemies as a new evil comes to Sunnydale.
1. Prologue: Secrets

**The Coming Storm**

**Prologue: ****Secrets**

Beneath Lowell House 

"Agent Finn to the Director's Office, Agent Finn to the Director's Office" the speaker intoned. Turning around Riley walked back down the gray-walled corridors of the Initiative's underground facility. A few minutes later Riley stopped outside a brown door with the small black letters that read **"DIRECTOR"**. Knocking on the door he heard a woman's voice from inside… "Enter."

Opening the door Riley stepped into the small, cramped room that was the Director's office. The gray walls were devoid of any personal adornment or pictures and her steel desk held only an ink blotter, several pens and official papers. Behind the desk sat the Director of Operations for the North West Sector, Dr. Maggie Walsh. A harsh and severe looking woman in her late 40's, her grey-blonde hair was pulled back into a bun accenting the harsh personality that was the Director and the person. Dr. Walsh ruled the Initiative with an iron-fist.

"Agent Finn reporting as ordered ma'am." Riley spoke as he stood at attention and waited for her to acknowledge him.

After several minutes, Walsh looked up at him. Her gray eyes pinned him as she spoke, "Agent Finn, it has come to my attention that you have made an acquaintance from my Psych 101 class… a Miss Buffy Summers, correct?"

"Uh, Yes ma'am. We met outside of class and things have sort of moved forward from there. May I ask why?"

"It has come to my attention since reviewing the reports on individuals in this town, Miss Summers and her friends may be involved with the HST's in some fashion. I need you to investigate this and find out what you can. Especially any information regarding The Slayer."

Walsh stood up and looked at the young agent in front of her. "This is of paramount importance. You are to use "any" means necessary to get this information covertly. I do not care if you have to sleep with any or all of them! Just get me that information! Do you understand me Agent Finn?"

"Yes Ma'am!" Riley saluted the Director.

"Dismissed then."

Summers' Residence 

Buffy opened her eyes to see a large chessboard in front of her and sitting across playing Black was Riley. _What's he doing in my dream?_ She wondered. When she looked at the chess set, something about some of the chess pieces caught her eye; looking closer she gasped. The Scoobs **were** the chess pieces, or at least some of them!

"Are you going to start Buffy?" came Riley's voice startling her out of her thoughts.

"Uh yes," she replied and moved the Pawn that looked like Anya, in front of the Queen's Knight _or is it Anya I'm moving? And if so what kind of game are we playing? _"Pawn to b3."

"Interesting move, doesn't allow you many options though. Keeps you blocked in." Riley responded as moved his Pawn to d5.

Buffy looked up at Riley and saw he was wearing fatigues like the commando's she had seen on Halloween. "Who are you? Pawn to d4."

"Knight to f6. For who you are, you don't pay much attention to what's going on around you Buffy. Life is like a chess match; attack, defend, move, lose, gain."

Buffy frowned as she moved her Pawn to e3.

"Bishop to g4 – Check!" Looking up at her. "See Buff, you gotta pay attention or you lose. And right now, you're gonna lose." Riley continued with a smile.

"Knight to f3. Not today and not to you." Buffy replied.

"Bishop takes Knight."

"Pawn takes Bishop"

"Knight to h5. See that's part of your problem Buff, you keep your friends too close and you're not willing to sacrifice them if you have to…"

"Rook to g1. No, I'm not willing to throw lives away, especially those of my friends Riley."

"Sooner or later you're going to have to. Knight to a6."

"Bishop to b5 – Check. It's not about sacrificing people to win."

"Yes it is Buff. Everyone's expendable, Queen to d7, if that's what it takes to win."

The game continued for several more moves until Buffy saw she had Riley's King cornered. Tipping the King over Riley surrendered.

Buffy heard the low treble of a woman's voice behind her, "Very good Slayer!" Resisting the urge to turn around she felt pleased at the compliment.

The dream shifted and she found herself sitting at a small table across from Faith, a chess set sat on the table. Buffy reached down and pushed her Pawn to d4. "Faith, what are you doing here?"

Faith's hand paused for a second before picking up a Pawn and moving it to d5. "Not really sure B. This is your dream, not mine. Playing chess ain't my idea of 'fun'." A wicked grin lit up Faith's face.

Buffy moved another Pawn, this time to e3. "So are you at home or in someone else's bed?" she asked with a trace of bitterness she couldn't hide.

An eyebrow went up on Faith's face, "That never bothered you before B, why now all of a sudden?" and she moved out the Queen's Knight to f6.

"I don't know Faith, it just does…I don't like the fact that someone's hands are touching you," _Don't you mean you don't like the idea that someone else is touching her, caressing her, tasting her and it's not you? _Her little Slayer voice nagged at her. Buffy started fidgeting in her seat as images of Faith lying naked below her crept into her mind. She could hear the dark Slayer's soft whimpers; feel her sweat slicked skin against hers…

Shaking her head she tried to clear her thoughts of Faith _ENOUGH!_ She yelled mentally, and the images stopped. Looking down at the chessboard Buffy discovered her King had been maneuvered into a corner. "Damn." Buffy muttered as she tipped her King over surrendering the game.

"You still haven't answered my question B, why's it bother you? We're not lovers now and we weren't before."

"Dammit Faith! Leave me alone!" She yelled angrily. "I-I never…."

"You never what B? Thought about it or realized you wanted me?" Faith waited until she saw Buffy about to speak, "No B, don't try giving me an answer, cause you won't be honest with yourself, so how are you gonna be honest with me?" Faith walked over behind Buffy and put her hands on her shoulders.

"Besides, you're not ready to answer that question and I'm willing to wait." Faith leaned in close and whispered softly into her ear. "But we're meant to be together, we always have and we always will…" With that Faith was gone…

Everything changed and Buffy found herself standing on the side as she watched a chess match between Riley and a part-demon, part-cyborg, part-human "thing". The match started quickly and ended almost as fast with Riley being pushed back into Check constantly. Finally his King surrounded Riley surrendered, but instead of losing the game, Riley walked over next to the "thing".

Watching she saw it put its arm around Riley's shoulders, "Welcome home Brother!" Disgusted, she turned away, but not before hearing the thing say, "When all is mine, you will be at my right hand; all that you desire shall be laid at your feet."

The arena darkened and when the lights came on the Slayer saw she had a new opponent. A woman with long, jet black hair dressed in some sort of leather armor with a brass dragon design on it.

"Don't I fight him?" She asked the woman as she motioned towards the demon/cyborg thing.

Shaking her head the woman replied, "No, it is not time and you are not prepared."

"Who are you then? The female version of Gary Kasparov?"

The woman smiled broadly and laughed out loud. Turning the woman seemed to look at someone standing next to her, but as far as Buffy could see she was standing there alone.

"Her wit is sharp as yours Little One…yes, yes I know…Very well…" Looking forward again towards her, "Your Trials are about to begin Elizabeth Summers. Prepare yourself well…" With a wave of her hand the chessboard disappeared. "These battles will be but to prepare you, for what lies ahead."

"HOLD!" came a voice that seemed to shiver the air. "Chosen! It is my right to see my opponent once before the Trials begin, I invoke that right, now!"

A large shadowed figure appeared in a bright flash across from where the woman stood, "So you will face me?" The figure asked, as it seemed to size her up. "Your bloodline has thinned after all these millennia Chosen." Came the deep voice.

"EX-Chosen! We've already had this discussion…" the woman seemed ready to say something more when she stopped herself, as if she had said too much.

"Very well. We will meet again Buffy Summers…"

As the dream ended, and Buffy slipped into a more restful slumber, a pack of wolves loped past a sign that proclaimed "Welcome to Sunnydale!"…

**End Prologue**


	2. Chapter 1: Opening Moves

**Storm Warnings**

**Chapter One: ****Opening Moves**

Buffy hurried thru the Quad on her way back to her dorm room at Fischer Hall when from behind she heard Riley's voice.

"Hey Buffy! Hold up a sec!"

Sighing loudly, she stops and waits. Moments later Riley appears next to her slightly out of breath. "Hey, Buffy we haven't spoken in over a week, since that…" he stops as a student passes by. "…Well since you know. The clock tower."

Frowning Buffy says curtly, "Fine." and walked over to a bench they passed off the Quad. Sitting down Buffy looked over at Riley but kept her distance. "Fine, what do you want to talk about Riley? Could it be that 'oh by the way Buffy I work for a secret, government, paramilitary organization' or something else?" Buffy said sarcastically.

"Hey, it's not like you weren't keeping secrets either Buffy." Riley replied, annoyed.

"Yeah, but I keep what I do a secret to protect my family and friends. And what's with the Hostile this and HST that? They're demons Riley, not soldiers or animals." Buffy said sharply.

"There's no such thing Buffy. They're animals, period! Some are smarter than others, but still animals…" Riley said defending the Initiative.

"And what about someone innocent who gets bitten and turns furry 3 nights a month?"

"Look Buffy I know about Daniel Osbourne aka Oz, Willow's old boyfriend…WE could have helped if you had trusted me Buffy. We've got doctors who can treat mental illnesses like this 'lycanthrope' stuff."

Buffy looked at Riley in surprise, "Its not an illness Riley…"

"It's just a symptom of a larger mental issue…I've seen patients 'change', but that's just part of the psychosis. Besides it was probably best for her anyway. This way he can't hurt her, now or later…"

As Buffy was about to reply she saw Graham and Forest wander over, both are laughing loudly but stop several feet away.

"Hey," Forrest whispered, "isn't that the dyke's roomie talkin to Riley?"

Rage flooded thru Buffy as her Slayer hearing let her overhear what Forrest said. Calmly she walked over to Forrest and Graham and stopped just in front of Forrest. "How are your balls feeling?" Buffy asked sweetly.

"Huh?"

As the look of confusion ran over Forrest's face Buffy let loose a front snap kick into his stomach doubling him over. As Forrest held his stomach, the wind knocked out of him, Buffy stepped in and grabbed the back of his head slamming it down on her knee which was going up. She found the sudden crunch as his nose broke and gushed blood everywhere to be highly satisfying, as she released him she blocked a weak punch and snapped his wrist. "YOU BITCH! You broke my arm!" Forrest yelled hysterically.

Everything seemed to slow down for Buffy as she heard the ground crunch behind her and dropped down to her knee as Graham's kick swept over her head. Her fist snapped out as Graham's leg was extended and Buffy hit him in the crotch. Graham fell with a whimper.

Buffy stood up and looked down at Forrest, "You never answered me." And kicked Forrest twice between the legs, leaning down next to him she whispered so that only he could hear her. "If you EVER say Willow's name again and I hear about it…I'll make you wish you were dead. If you see her you will walk in the other direction…do we understand each other?" Without waiting for an answer, "Good." Buffy smiled and stood up walking back towards the bench where Riley stood with an angry look.

"What the hell did you do that for Buffy?" Riley yelled at her.

"Cause he deserved it. That's why." Buffy replied absently as she looked at her nails. "Damn, chipped another one."

Angry at what she did and her apparent dismissal of him, Riley grabbed Buffy's arm to spin her around to face him.

"Don't ever try and manhandle me that way Riley!"

Riley suddenly realized as he lay on the ground looking up at Buffy, that he had never seen her move, but here he was on the ground. "What are you? Are you a demon?" Riley reached back for the cell phone clipped onto to the back of his belt.

Buffy was faster and pulled the phone off his belt and crushed it in front of him before dropping it. "I'm Buffy and no I'm not a demon Riley." Leaning closer she whispered, "I'm the Slayer."

She looked down at the speechless Riley, her disgust evident, "Do yourself a big favor Riley, and leave me and my friends alone. Better yet, pack up your little group and go back where you came from before you get yourselves hurt."

With that parting shot, Buffy turned and headed for her room at a fast walk. Watching her leave, Riley picked himself off the ground with a thoughtful look on his face_ so she's the Slayer that Prof. Walsh was looking for. I'd better report this at once._

Forrest's pained moan brought Riley back to reality. With Graham's aid, they helped their wounded friend to his feet and headed slowly to the infirmary.

As the wounded trio left the area, a tall brunette stepped from the alcove from where she had witnessed the confrontation. She glanced at them before turning her gaze after the departed Slayer with a slight smile on her face _So that is the Slayer I've heard so much about. You look so small and helpless, until you move. It's then your true nature shows itself, as you move like what you are, a predator born. _

The brunette shook her head a bit; as she thought about the skill the Slayer had shown during her scuffle with the three commandos even as she headed back to her lair._ There is no doubt she is formidable. They never stood a chance against her; I doubt even now they realize she was holding back even when she took them out. I think I had better learn how good she really is before I challenge her. It wouldn't do to underestimate her as so many of her previous opponents have, and get myself beheaded._

Professor Walsh read Agent Finn's report, a tremor of excitement running up and down her spine. _So Ms. Summers is the Slayer!_

A small smile twists the corner of her mouth as she picked up the folder that holds all the intelligence the Initiative had on Buffy Summers and her known friends and family, a smile that vanishes at the knock at her door. "Come" Walsh said coldly.

Riley Finn opened the door and moved forward until he's in front of Walsh's desk, "Agent Finn reporting, Ma'am".

"Have a seat, Agent Finn", and he gingerly sat down in the chair she indicated.

As Riley Finn took a seat, Walsh continued to examine the information in the file on Buffy Summers. When she was done reading, she put the folder down and looked at Finn.

"You realize that you've complicated matters for me and you failed your assignment Agent Finn." Walsh stated. "I'm having you temporarily relieved of command of Alpha Squad. You are to be their spotter and as well as any recon. Graham will be taking charge of the unit from now."

Riley blanched as he realized how badly he'd screwed up, "Will this be permanent ma'am?"

"While you are doing your new duties for Alpha Squad you are to get me a schedule of activities and associates of each of Miss Summers' friends. I want to know when they brush their teeth and what kind of toothpaste they use! Do you understand?"

Riley nodded. "Yes Ma'am."

"Dismissed then. Report to Agent Graham for any other duty assignments he may have for you."

After Agent Finn closed the door, Walsh opened the file on her desk and started reading the evaluation report again.

"Hostile 225 has responded remarkably well to his initial programming after the first weeks of disobedience. His reflexes, intuition, and versatility all will allow us several options for this HST as well as treatment and training future HST's with the same mental illness.

"It is my belief that Hostile 225 with considerably more training will prove to be a valuable asset for the OMEGA program as well Project 3-1-4.

"Finally, due to the successful chip implantation as well as the programming Hostile 225 with the correct training, as determined by the Director, will be able to function as an independent yet utterly loyal asset within 3 weeks of completed training."

Walsh smiled as she closed the folder. Excellent, with a successful testing of the OMEGA program, Project 3-1-4, and acquiring the primary subject for Project Hunter I'll be in a much better position. But first we need to test the Slayer to see if she will be pliable for our uses or if we'll use her as breeding stock.

Reaching down Walsh hit the intercom button, "O'Donnell, have Agent Graham and Agent Collins report to my office immediately!" _It's best if I do not underestimate her abilities, I'll send 2 squads out for her and order R & D prepare a decoy to have it seem she's run away. Something according to her file she's done before._

Leaning back in her chair Walsh smiled…

**End Chapter 1**


	3. Chapter 2: First Engagements

**Chapter Two:**

**First Engagements**

Buffy stalked through Restfield Cemetery, Mr. Pointy in her hand and a hint of rage in her eyes. Even though the confrontation between her and Riley's friends had been early that morning, her anger hadn't diminished in the slightest, as the first four vampires she'd staked tonight had found out the instant she had spotted them.

To make matters worse, she had the feeling she hadn't heard the last from Riley or his friends, especially since she had caught a glimpse at least twice of someone tailing her. She had considered taking them out but decided it wasn't worth the effort, considering she would have to carry their worthless carcasses to safety, since they were human. _That doesn't mean I wouldn't LOVE to break them into little tiny pieces, it just means I have to wait until they happen to be in a safer location, and in daylight where a vamp can't make a free lunch out of them._

Buffy stiffened as her Slayer sense picked up something and Buffy took off at a dead run towards the crypt she sensed the vampires were in. As she reached the door Buffy heard a young girl scream. Snarling, the Slayer hit the stone door at a dead run and hard enough that the vamp guarding it was crushed between the door and the crypt wall before exploding into a dust cloud.

The lead vamp looked up just in time to see her face as Mr. Pointy slammed into his heart. The girl he had been about to bite hit the floor amid a shower of her attacker's dusty remains, and scrambled for the door as fast as she could move. The vamps that tried to stop the girl's escape were destroyed the instant they tried. Those vamps too stupid to see beyond the Slayer's small form attacked en masse, while a couple of the smarter ones took one look at the way she was fighting and ran for their unlives.

Five minutes later the Slayer stood amidst the dust of the vamps that dared to stand and fight, looking around to verify there were no more vampires left to stake. _Another nest bites the dust! I think I'll cut patrol short tonight; I've already staked as many vamps in the last two hours I normally stake in four or five days. I think I'll go home for a change of clothes, and then it's Bronze time!_

As Buffy reached the door of the crypt though, the hair on the back of her neck stiffened and stood upright as she got the feeling she's no longer alone. _Hmmm, looks like I get to add a few demons to my stake count tonight._

Sprinting up the last five steps Buffy dove through the crypt door at knee level. As she rolled to her feet, Buffy blocked a strike aimed at her head, and then flattened her attacker with a punch._What the…_Buffy thought as she stopped her finishing attack in mid-strike, staring in shock as she realized her target was one of the commandos. Ducking out of sheer instinct as two of the commandos opened fire with their taser rifles, the bolts of electricity shooting just over her head and as the commando leader calls into his communications unit, "Target engaged, repeat target engaged!"

Buffy saw one of the soldiers come charging at her out of the darkness trying to get close enough so that he can't miss. Just as he stops to take aim, the Slayer knocked him on his butt with a sweep kick and followed up with an uppercut to his chin that flipped him backwards, head over heels. From behind her Buffy heard something and rolled desperately to her left as another commando tried clubbing her in the head with his rifle, the blow slamming into her right shoulder and numbing it. Buffy stopped her roll by some bushes and slowly came to her feet. As she was standing up Buffy heard the rustle of the bushes as the commando tries to free his weapon. Buffy's right hand snapped out catching the commando by his shoulder. As all four of the remaining commandos bring their weapons up, Buffy hauls the commando she grabbed up and out of the bushes, and directly between her and the remaining commandos just in time to intercept the incoming fire from his teammates.

As his friends open fire, Buffy released her hold an instant before the incoming fire struck him. The soldier convulsed as enough electricity to flatten a raging elephant coursed through his body. He dropped where he stood, even as his teammates try desperately to correct their aim.

Graham cursed savagely as he watched the Slayer come blurring out of the night, taking down her third target in a flying tackle _Goddammit, where the FUCK is Beta Squad!_

As if in answer to his thoughts, his communications unit transmits, "Code Red, emergency assistance required! We're under attack by unknown Hostiles! Anyone who hears this, please respo… ! The voice of the commando that's calling for help cuts off with a hideous gurgle.

Graham snarled in rage as he hears the cry for help cut off; a snarl that changes to a groan as Buffy throws her fourth victim into him, hard enough to knock them both into a heap on the ground. As he rolls his unconscious teammate off of him, Graham looked up in time to see the Slayer vanish into the trees, taser fire nipping uselessly at her heels.

One glance at his team causes Graham to curse savagely and reach for his comm. unit "HQ, this is Alpha One. The Slayer has escaped us. We're down to two combat effectives, with four disabled."

"Copy, Alpha One. Assistance is en route to both you and Beta Squad. Just sit tight, over and out."

"Understood, over and out."

As Graham starts to put his comm. unit back on his belt, a pale hand snaps out from the darkness behind him, catching his wrist and his shoulder in a bone-crushing grip. Graham howls as the bones in his wrist break like rotten twigs, and his nerveless hand drops the comm. unit to the ground. The hand that crushed his wrist savagely yanks him around, until he's face to face with his attacker. Graham tries to jerk his taser rifle into line one-handed, only to have the six-foot tall creature tear it from his grasp and hurl it into the night, before backhanding him into the side of crypt.

He staggered and would have fell, but his attacker caught him easily with one pale white hand and slammed him back against the crypt. From there he watched as more bone-white apparitions came out of the night, surrounding him and his team.

When she was certain none of the Mortals present could escape, the one holding Graham turned her glowing red eyes towards one of her companions and asked, "You see what I meant about her Gabrielle? Even though she was a little tired, outnumbered, outgunned six to one, and surrounded to boot she still defeated them all with little more than a few bruises to show for it."

"She does fight well, doesn't she?" the blonde replied with a slight smile "Are we eating out tonight or in?" She asked.

Turning her attention back to the Mortal she'd been holding, "In, too stringy."

A small smile appeared on the blondes' face, "You sure Xena?" She asked. "She does remind me of you when she fights," not really caring one way or the other, knowing that Xena would always return to her, no matter what she did with others.

"W-wait! You don't want to do this. If you kill me, they'll come down you like a ton of bricks!" Graham said his voice shaking. He moved his good hand, slowly reaching towards his back where he had a hand tazer. _5 more seconds bitch and your HST ass is mine. Nothing walks away from 50,000 volts!_ Graham heard the earpiece for his radio crackle as well as several voices from the rescue squad as they scouted for his team as well as Beta Squad.

Graham felt his hand wrap around the tazer and started to bring it around slowly to shock the HST holding him, when the creature absently grabs his wrist long before he could bring it to bear. "Sharra," Xena ordered the ex-assassin, "We have guests, go 'entertain' them while we finish up here."

Sharra bowed deeply, "Yes Mistress," and brought her fist up to her chest in a salute before backing away. Moving over toward the other 3, "Come, the Mistress has given us our task this night." Faster than the human eye could follow all 4 bone-white figures disappeared into the shadows.

Several moments later Graham heard Blue Squad's voices over the Comm. Net. "There's something moving in the woods," "What was tha-", "Hit it! Hit It! Fire now!" There were more yells and screams before the communications went dead.

As Xena moved to bite the frightened soldier's neck, Gabrielle stopped her, a thoughtful look on her face, "You know, we could actually use him as something other than dinner..."

The tall warrior turned towards the blonde. Raising a dark eyebrow, she replied "Oh? You thinking of sending him back to his buddies as a surprise?"

"Yep!" the blonde smiled mischievously.

"Well soldier boy, you just got upgraded from dinner to Judas." The brunette baccae smiled evilly, her long, curved fangs showing now. Quickly she pushed his head to the side and sank her fangs into his throat and started drinking, ignoring his strangled cry as she fed.

"What now? You want to drop him near his buddies so they don't get suspicious?"

Xena just smiled as she looked over at her mate, "That's the plan. Hopefully soldier boy here will give them some grief."

Gabrielle smiled and walked over to her lover, lifting her lips to her mate's blood-soaked mouth and licking the blood off as Xena kissed her deeply. "Is she really worth it Xe? You've stayed away from them for over 2000 years…"

"Yeah and look what that's got them too!" She retorted, unable to keep the anger out of her voice.

"We made that deal with the Council to protect them, not…" Gabrielle answered softly as she ran her hand in small circles on her love's back.

At that moment, Sharra re-appeared in the field, "It is done, we made certain they were well 'entertained'." Xena nodded in approval and slashed open Graham's neck where he had been bitten. "Quickly, take this one and dump him by the others..."

Even as Sharra dropped the body by those of his fallen teammates, the other Baccae followed their leader into the night. After dropping the corpse Sharra followed her fellows from the battlefield back to the lair.

**End Chapter 2**


	4. Chapter 3:One Foe Falters, Another Rises

**Chapter 3:**

**One Foe Falters, Another Rises**

Buffy ran into the dorm and headed straight for their room. Thirty seconds later found her inside the empty room. Looking around Buffy saw no sign that Willow had been here recently. _She's probably with Tara. I'll call Giles first then and head over there._

Dialing Giles' house, the phone rang for almost a minute before a sleepy voice answered, "Hullo? Yes? Giles residence."

"Giles we got problems, big ones."

Giles felt himself wake up instantly as the tone of Buffy's voice penetrated the fatigue caused from being awakened by sudden noise, "Are you okay Buffy?"

She replied, "Yeah, but those commando's came after me tonight, they were after me for some reason. We gotta get together and meet early about this…"

Rubbing the bridge of his nose Giles considered the reasons for the attack, none of which were pleasant, "Yes, yes. I'll call Xander and let him know."

"And I'll tell Willow and Tara when I see them."

"Isn't she there?" Giles asked concerned.

"No she's not, I figured she's with Tara."

"Ahem, ah yes. Perhaps you should drop by just in case though."

Nodding her head in agreement the Slayer responded, "Good idea. I'll do that as soon as I hang up."

"I'll see you in the morning then. Be careful Buffy, we don't know what they are up to or why."

Even though he couldn't see her face, Giles could hear the smile in her voice, "I'll be careful. Night."

In the Initiative morgue, the coroner walked up to the sheet shrouded form on the slab and pulled the sheet off the body. Turning on the headset and recorder, "The time is 8:33am, Dec. 15. We are performing a full autopsy on a male, approximately 18 - 25 years of age in good physical health. There are various bruises and contusions across the upper torso...the right arm shows disfiguration and coloration indicates a dislocation at the shoulder and a broken wrist. There is a long 15cm cut thru the jugular. Initial cause of death is blood loss."

She turned towards the tray set next to the slab, containing various sizes of knives and scalpels; while she was reaching for one of the larger scalpels, the body on the slab twitched, then began to move, "We will begin by starting with the standard "Y" incision in the chest..."

The doctor felt something grab her by the back of her neck and yank with brutal strength, pulling her backwards and down...As she drew a breath to scream she felt razor sharp teeth tear into her neck and then, she felt nothing at all.

The creature that was once Graham howled as it drained the last drops of blood from its meal, before throwing the body aside in a loud clash, as the body smashed into the glass medicine cabinet.

Rolling off the slab from which it had risen, it headed towards the door. The creature fumbled with the handle for several seconds before succeeding in opening the door. Peering out the door, it saw a long hallway and the head of a human peeking out of the door across the hall.

With a loud snarl it leapt across the hall with inhuman speed, hitting the door hard enough to knock the scientist peering from behind it unconscious.

The revenant looked at the large body on one of the many tables in the room curiously, before tearing into the meal lying on the floor. He had barely started draining his victim dry when a piercing alarm split the air. Rearing away from the bloody corpse at its feet, the beast clapped its hands to its ears, howling in pain from the penetrating sound, until the sound of pounding footsteps warned it that it had been discovered.

"In there! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!"

The Initiative's First Response Team appeared in the doorway just as the single-minded creature turned back towards its downed prey. Sensing competition for its meal the revenant bared its three and a half inch fangs, roaring in challenge.

"Oh my god, it's Graham! Just fry it!" Five high-powered taser rifles lashed out and hit the creature that had once been Graham. Screaming and howling it fell on the large body lying on the table. The commandos continued to pump more fire into the revenant's body until it moved no more and smoke rose from the body, the stink of burnt flesh filling the air.

The leader of the team designated two of his team members to flank the twitching revenant with a glance and a nod of his head. Once they were in position, another one moved up to Graham while pulling a coil of extremely strong but thin cord from his belt, and proceeded to quickly and efficiently tie up their one time companion. Once he was finished, the team picked him up, and carried him to one of the containment cells below.

Professor Walsh waited until they were well on their way to containment before she stepped into room 314, and looked down at her assistant. Looking up from her examination of the corpse, she said to the guards that had remained with her, "Take the HST's victims and isolate them in a containment cell for 48 hours. Given that the creature rose only hours after death, that should be long enough to tell whether or not they will rise as well."

The soldiers saluted in unison, "Yes, Ma'am!"

Once they had picked up the corpse and were out the door, she closed the door behind them, and then goes to the sheet shrouded form lying on the table. She pulls the scorched sheet away and proceeds to examine the massive form laid upon the table, checking for any damage that would need to be repaired.

"That was a little too close for comfort, wasn't it Adam?" she said softly in an affectionate and slightly creepy voice. "At least it wasn't as bad as it could have been. No harm done to you at all, and no one knows about what you are. The soldier of a new age; an age where mankind will no longer need fear the darkness, as the darkness will have been tamed to our hand." _A new age of Man that will be possible only because of **my** work._

Walsh turns away from the figure on the table to pick up first a surgical tray that had been knocked over, and then the various surgical instruments that were supposed to be lying on the tray.

She had just picked up a small but powerful bone saw and put it back on the tray, when she arched her back in pain as something slammed into her back and through her chest with tremendous power. Numb with shock, she looked down at the bony spike jutting from her chest, then over her shoulder at her attacker.

She whispered hoarsely, "Adam?"

As she slid off of the spike and into the darkness of death, she heard Adam say, "Mommy."

Adam looks down at the woman he just skewered, and then examines the room from top to bottom, searching for information of any variety. Within minutes he scans and memorizes the few paper documents and charts in the room, before moving to the computer terminal on the desk.

He reaches up to the metal plate covering part of his face, and disconnects part of it. Next he takes a small cable from the desk and hooks one end of it to the cable port that was underneath the plate, and plugs the other end of the cable into the terminal; then he begins downloading information from the Initiative Mainframe at an incredible rate, starting with Maggie Walsh's private files detailing Project 314, OMEGA Program, and Operation Hunter.

ADAM plugged cable from his head to the computer's network card and logged himself into the base's computer network. The computer prompted him for his Username MWalsh and Password Osiris. Several seconds passed and then the screen suddenly flashed "WELCOME DIRECTOR WALSH!"

Swiftly ADAM swooped into the Initiative's main computer and using his mother's access codes ADAM cut everyone out of the base's network except himself. _Now, while they are confused as to what is happening I will ensure that they can do nothing._ With that thought ADAM initiated the lockdown procedure.

Alarms began wailing and lights flashing as the base computers began to seal all access doors exiting the complex. The lone elevator out had just reached the top floor outside when it suddenly came to a violent stop. The scientists inside frantically tried pressing the 'CALL' buttons for help when the base computer cut the cable to the elevator and it plunged back down into the earth; ½ a mile straight down.

With the last of the doors locked down, ADAM cut off the circuit for main power to the facility. For several seconds the base was plunged into darkness before the emergency lights came on bathing the rooms and hallways in red light. Soldiers ran thru the hallways trying to organize themselves with their units and the scientists and other civilians scattered thru the base looked around in fear…

… As ADAM sent an overload to the circuit controlling the doors that kept the demons locked away, the door to every cell with a demon in it…opened.

For the first time in their lives, the different demons worked together, for now they all had just one goal…to kill every human for what they had done.

Whether the scientists and soldiers ran or hid or prayed or fought, in the end it didn't matter… their vaunted superiority over the 'animals' gone, along with most of their weapons…the humans never had a chance. When it was over, the Initiative was no more, destroyed by the teeth and claws of those they had regarded as no more than vermin.

And while the humans fought for their lives, ADAM watched and listened and learned…

End Chapter 3


	5. Chapter 4: The Storm Gathers

**Chapter Four:**

**The Storm Gathers**

Buffy walked up to Giles' door and knocked on it. The sun had just risen a few short hours ago...but sleep had evaded her last night. So instead of waiting Buffy had had gotten dressed. She pulled on a pair of brown, leather pants and a halter-top that left her midriff exposed. Grabbing a light jacket she had headed down to Giles' house, a feeling of nagging worry keeping her distracted...

The door opened to reveal her slightly rumpled Watcher. "Morning Giles!" Buffy said cheerfully as she stepped inside his townhouse.

A frown crossed his face, "Buffy, why are you here at..." Giles pulled a watch out of a pocket on his robe "at 7am in the morning?"

Turning around she replied, "I'm just here to get started. You're always saying there no time like the present!"

"Buffy," Giles started as he took a closer look at the young woman he thought of as his own daughter. Behind the cheerful facade Giles could see the dark circles under her eyes and the worry lines "try again. And this time tell me the truth...I can see you're not all tea and scones this morning as you might have me believe..."

Her shoulders slumped as she realized she couldn't fool Giles, "I'm worried Giles, this isn't like them...or at least I don't think so," Buffy sat down on the couch. "And something else is wrong, I don't know what but I have the feeling that things are going to get worse and I don't know what to do."

"Worrying yourself like this will not help either Buffy." Giles said, a mild yet reproachful tone in his voice.

"Lie down and rest for a few little while. I'll call the others and have them over here, 'then' we can work out what it is that happened and whatever else we might be facing." Sitting down next to Buffy Giles put his arm around her and pulled her into a hug. "We've faced evil before and we'll do so again."

Buffy let herself yawn as Giles stood up, a wave of exhaustion rolled over her as the last 36 hours and last night caught up with her. _I'll just rest a minute, that's all..._ Lying down she snagged one of the little pillows on the couch and put it under her head as she stretched out.

"Yeah, just…a...minute," Buffy mumbled. Dimly she was aware of Giles putting a light blanket over her as sleep finally caught up with her.

Giles looked down at Buffy _No one should have seen the evil she has. The only thing she should be worrying about is who to take out next Friday, not who will be alive. I pray she finds some happiness in this world...she deserves that much._

Shaking off his dark thoughts Giles moved toward the kitchen and the phone, he had things to do and people to call.

In LA Faith woke with a scream from the nightmarish dream. She sat and shivered in reaction, as she slowly realized it was only a dream.

_No, not just a dream_ Faith realized with growing fear, _Slayer Dream_.

She came out of bed like she had been shot from a cannon, practically sprinting across the room to her weapon's chest. She jerked it open, and with frantic haste began piling weapons into the duffle bag next to the chest.

After she zips the bag closed, she stops just long enough to yank on her shoes and snatch up her black leather duster before she bolts out the door of her apartment and down the stairs.

As Faith came out of the first floor doors to the apartment complex, a six and a half foot tall biker drinking with his buddies in the parking lot looked up and slurred out, "Well lookie here boys, we got ourselves a little lady wanting to join the party!"

Faith looked over at the large biker that has stood up and is heading her way. _Fuck! I have no TIME to deal with a drunken, amorous biker and his posse_. "Sorry boys, I'm running late already, I got to get to a friend in a hurry."

The bikers face turns red "You've got some 'Friends' right here! Now why don't you have a seat," as he pats the spot next to where he had been sitting for emphasis. "And I can show you just much better a time you'll have right here!"

As his buddies laugh at their leaders 'Suggestion', Faith's eyes harden. "I won't say it again boozer, stay the fuck outta my way. I've got no time to bullshit with you."

His friends avidly watch him roar in anger at her challenge, then charge the tall but slight girl, expecting to see him flatten her. Instead they watch as she easily ducks his fists and then brings her knee up with unbelievable force into his groin. His buddies all cringe in sympathy as they see Scar drop to his knees, bellowing his agony and clutching his injured manhood as he jackknifes forward, he runs right into an uppercut that sends him sprawling on his back.

As his friends watch in shocked silence, Faith considers her adversary speculatively _hmmm I need a ride, and he's got one. _

Decision made, she fishes the keys to his bike out of his front vest pocket, then turns to guy's friends. "HEY! Which of those hogs is his?"

As one they all point to a large black, and obviously powerful Harley Davidson "Thanks!"

As if she'd rode one all her life, she climbed aboard, started it up, roaring off as the other bikers watched. "You think we should have stopped her?" asked one of the younger bikers.

The only response the others gave was to look at him like he was insane.

And all the while, on the way to Sunnydale Faith thought _Just let me get there in time._

ADAM accessed the files on The Slayer and Buffy Summers and started sifting thru what was known. The file on the Slayer was rather brief and if it could be said ADAM doubted it was entirely accurate as to her full capabilities. He frowned, though it could only be said that ADAM's face moved only minutely from its normal impassive appearance. ADAM reviewed the information that was backed up by some sort of data and discarded everything else. _Enhanced strength and speed; possibly enhanced healing which would indicate either a mutation at the genetic level or a careful manipulation of DNA._ "Interesting, but nonetheless hardly useful information Mother. Let us see what is in the file of Buffy Summers."

_Born on September 13, 1982 Elizabeth Ann Summers aka Buffy Summers, to Hank and Joyce Summers…useless. Bypass non-essential personal information; expand search parameters to include odd behavior and occurrences…_

_1997 - LAPD reported finding her out in cemeteries on several occasions. A final entry indicates she was considered a primary suspect in the arson case of her school gym burning down…20 students went missing from the prom after being attacked by a gang of PCP users…_

_1998 - Summers moved to Sunnydale, CA. Police reports and school records for the next 3 years indicate she was found at or near the scene of multiple odd occurrences, most likely demons._

_By all records this Slayer is headstrong and rash. Such behavior indicates a weak mind and one not prone to looking for the subtle or hidden clues. This also makes her a potential threat. Her threat level is low due to her simple mind, but unlike Mother I will not allow her to interfere with my plans. Since she acts rashly, that is a weakness that can be exploited. However her DNA may be of use, I will have her corpse returned back to the laboratory for further analysis._

Setting his search parameters ADAM quickly found what he was looking for. "The Omega Project…" ADAM murmured. Getting up he walked down to the secured laboratory of OMEGA. Walking in ADAM moved to the door he wanted, a titanium door 10" thick. There was a small window to allow a view of the creature inside and written on the door, "HOSTILE 225". ADAM smiled as the creature within raised its head to stare at ADAM with unblinking eyes, "Yes, this shall remove the Slayer from my way…."

Buffy frowned as she thought about the meeting this morning. _Not much got solved other than they'll all stay more alert. But then not much they 'can' do I guess. _

She turned towards the rear exit of the Rosefield Cemetery, _Damn this has been a bust tonight, I haven't seen a vamp anywhere, it's almost like they'd all gone elsewhere._

Buffy's Slayer sense went haywire right as something slammed into her back throwing her forward and slamming her into a tree. Bouncing up off the ground Buffy landed in a crouch looking around she saw a creature that seemed to be a mix of demon, machine and human standing about 10 feet away. It was easily six and a half feet tall and just as wide.

"What the hell are you? A bad example of mix and match parts?" Buffy quipped but her right side was throbbing, she was pretty sure she had cracked a rib.

"Ahh! Humor…yes? An unusual concept among many that humans have developed."

Buffy charged the creature and ducked under the arm that swung at her. Her leg swept out to knock the thing on the ground, but when her leg hit the creature it felt like she had just hit steel. Dodging to her left Buffy avoided the fist that punched down where her head was a moment ago. Buffy came up and launched a series of kicks knocking the creature back, stepping in close she switched attacks and landed blow after blow to the things head, only to see her attack did nothing. A skewer popped out of the creature's right arm and Buffy barely sidestepped it, she felt the blade rip her shirt and jacket open and cut her stomach. Jumping up Buffy kicked out with both feet on the creature's chest and used the momentum to push her backwards and away from it.

Landing on her feet she moved into a crouch, breathing heavily. _What the hell is this thing? Nothing I do even makes a dent on it! I have to get clear of this thing, find out how to kill it._

"Slayer, is that the best you are capable of? I wonder why Mother was so concerned about you. It will be of no consequence shortly."

Buffy watched as the creature started to walk towards her and suddenly stopped. "Interesting. Let us see what this variable will do to the equation." Just as the creature finished talking she heard a soft "thump" sound and a small object landed near her and started spewing gray smoke obscuring her vision.

"GO! GO! GO!" came voices from the smoke.

_Oh shit! Not now!_ Buffy moved to her right as a tazer beam slashed out of the smoke and struck where she had just been standing.

A commando rose out of the smoke just off to her left, Buffy dove towards him, tackling him. Two quick blows to his head knocked him out. As she slowly got to her feet, she could see dim shapes moving thru the smoke.

Buffy was quickly surrounded by 4 of the commandoes, folding her arms casually, "You really don't want to do this guys. Why don't you just go home? Shooo!" Buffy made shooing gestures with her hands.

The leader spoke to one of the ones behind her, "Hans, cuff her. We'll take her back to the backup HQ for questioning."

The commando to her left started to walk towards her and pulled out a pair of metal handcuffs. Buffy watched as he tossed them towards the one standing behind her. As the cuffs reached the high point in their arc, _NOW!_ Buffy said in her mind as everything around her began to slow down.

Her left arm shot up inside the arm of the commando facing her with the pistol, shoving it away, her right hand snapped out, her knuckles slamming into the commando's throat hard enough make breathing difficult. While the her first victim dropped his weapon and went to his knees holding his injured throat, she grabbed him by his shoulders and threw him at the one, 'Hans', who was behind her.

Running for the trees Buffy zigzag's to avoid the taser fire from the last 2 commandos'. Glancing over her shoulder Buffy saw one of them right behind, chasing her. As she neared a set of trees Buffy leapt up towards the tree and as she touched it she pushed off and used the momentum to carry her over the charging commando. As she landed she pulled out one of her stakes and threw it at the commando's head, hitting him hard enough with the blunt end to knock him cold.

Before she could react Buffy screamed as the electrical charges of two taser blasts hit her in the back. She collapsed to her knees as the two standing commandos fired a second volley. Rolling over out of the way she tried to avoid being hit, but to no avail as the taser blasts continued to overload her body. Struggling to her feet Buffy staggered several steps and collapsed behind a tree, her body twitching from the electrical blasts. _No! I have…to…get…aw…a…y…_ were her last thoughts as she passed out.

Gabrielle had watched the Slayer deal with the sudden attack by the commando's, _Hmmm; she's doing quite well. I'll just stay back then and just make sure she gets away._

The grey mist clouded her sight for several seconds and she lost sight of the Slayer, until she heard her screaming. Rushing out of her hiding place Gabrielle moved quickly through the trees to where she heard the scream. _Damn! Something's gone wrong!_

Her night vision finally adapted to the mist and Gabrielle saw 2 humans standing by a third that was lying on the ground. Abandoning any thought of stealth she smiled savagely as she felt her claws slide out. Roaring she leapt from above at the closest human. Gabrielle's claws raked the commando from his shoulder to his stomach and bounded back into the trees before he had even seen his attacker. She left him to scream his last few seconds of life away, as he tried to put his intestines back inside.

The other commando whirled at the sound of his teammate's scream, and gagged at the sight of his partner's injuries. He leaped backward to put his back against a tree, so as to protect his back while he radioed in for back up.

The second human was reaching for something at his belt as she dropped on him from above, breaking both his arms. Her fangs sank into his neck and Gabrielle drained him dry. Finished with him she let his body drop to the ground before she walks over to the Slayer to check on her injuries.

_Other than those rifle blasts, she seems fine. I guess we'll have to interfere sooner than expected, Xena won't be too thrilled with that but there's nothing that can be done about it._ Lifting the Slayer into her arms she moved quickly thru Sunnydale to the Slayer's home.

After taking a quick look to see if anyone had spotted her then realizing there was no one to see her, Gabrielle sped forward to lay the Slayer down on the porch near the front door. Just as she reached the shadows across the street, Gabrielle stopped as she heard a motorcycle roar down the street to stop in the Slayers driveway. With a shock, Gabrielle recognized the brunette that was getting off as the second Slayer _what is she doing here? I better stick around a minute, as Xena will want as much information as we can get._

Unaware that she was being watched, Faith walked quickly towards the front door hoping that Buffy was back from patrol when she saw the limp form lying in front of the door. Dropping her duffle bag and leaping forward, the fear she had been feeling since she woke up from the dream squeezing her heart like a fist made of ice. When Faith turned the body onto its back her heart almost stopped when she saw it was Buffy, her fear that she had been too late threatening to choke her _Oh god no! I'm too late!_

But as she watched, Faith realized that the blonde Slayer was still breathing, if too shallowly for her liking, "Always knew you were one tough cookie, B." Faith quickly opened the front door, then picked up the fallen Slayer and carried her inside, kicking the door shut when she was inside.

Across the street, Gabrielle smiled _So she cares more for the other Slayer than she shows. Good, very good._As she disappeared into the night heading for the lair, Gabrielle thinks about the two Slayers T_here is no destiny that fate can throw at someone, that cannot be borne, as long as you keep the ones you love close at your side._


	6. Chapter 5: Caught in the Crossfire

**Chapter Five: **

**Caught in the Crossfire**

Joyce was startled out of her sleep by the door slamming below. _Hmmm? Buffy? What's going on?_ Joyce thought; her mind still slightly muddled by sleep.

Getting out of bed Joyce pulled on her robe and walked out of the bedroom and down the hallway. "Buffy is that you?" Joyce called out and as she reached the stairs she saw the lights on downstairs in the living room. As she headed towards the living room Joyce saw a young woman with her back to her kneeling by the couch. "Excuse me! What do you think you're…?"

The words froze in Joyce's throat as she saw Buffy lying on the couch bleeding and unconscious.

Faith ignored the footsteps she heard from the stairs, worrying more about Buffy's broken ribs and whatever it was that knocked her out.

"Mrs. S, call Giles and tell him to get over here!"

Faith took out a small knife and cut the remains of Buffy's burnt and cut shirt off to give her better access to her ribs. Opening her bag, Faith pulled out bandages for the cut and to wrap Buffy's ribs. When Faith didn't hear Mrs. S moving, she stood up and whirled around, "Mrs. S! Joyce!" Faith yelled, trying to get Joyce's attention, "Joyce, look at me. Go and call Giles now, tell him to get his friggin' tweedy butt over her now cause Buffy's hurt, k?"

Faith saw Joyce nod and move towards the phone, satisfied she went back to tending to the injuries she could see.

* * *

Giles heard the phone ringing and finally reached over to answer it. "Yes?" Giles asked sleepily.

"Giles, it's Joyce." Giles eyes popped open. "It's Buffy, she's hurt and Faith is here and she said…"

Giles interrupted Joyce's frightened babble. "Joyce, calm down. Buffy will be fine and I'll be there in 5 minutes. Ok?"

Joyce's quiet voice answered, "Ok."

Ten minutes later Giles walked into the Summers' home and saw Buffy lying on the couch and Faith tending to her. Joyce ran over to Giles and he held her as Joyce clung to him.

"Joyce dear, it'll be okay. Let me go take a look at Buffy." Giles cupped Joyce's cheek, "Buffy will be fine Joyce; she's the Slayer." Giles walked over and saw the wrap on Buffy's ribs and the bandage on her stomach, "Was that all Faith?" he asked.

Looking up Faith masked her concern quickly; "Yeah, the cut and her ribs were it except for those burn marks on her clothes and body. Any ideas what she run into G-man?"

Giles kneeled down and checked Buffy's eyes, noting their slow reaction to the light and her ragged pulse. "Damn!" Giles whispered. "She seems to be suffering from shock. Those are electrical burns on her…most likely she was ambushed by the Initiative…again!"

"Again?" Both Faith and Joyce asked at the same time.

Sighing, "Yes, again. Buffy ran into some problems last night with the Initiative. It seems they've changed their minds about her and tried taking her in." Giles took off his glasses and started cleaning them.

Anger raced thru Faith, "Why the FUCK didn't you send backup with Buffy then? Christ G-Man! You knew they were after her and you didn't do anything?" Faith yelled as she started to pace back and forth.

Joyce kept silent, no less angry than Faith, but she'd have a few 'words' with Giles privately.

"There was nothing we could do. The rest knew about the attack and we felt they would back off before trying again." Giles replied patiently.

"Well look at what you thought now!" Faith started to yell again. "Buffy's…"

"And yelling at me won't do anything Faith!" Giles replied angrily. Fear for his Slayer and his own anger at the attack overriding his British reserve.

"All we can do for now is watch her and let her Slayer healing fix the damage from the tazer rifles. We'll keep a watch on her in shifts. I'll…"

"**No!**" Faith replied quickly cutting Giles off. "I'll watch her Giles," and Faith stalked off over to Buffy and sat down on the floor next to the couch.

Joyce raised one eyebrow, "Good. Then we can talk…won't we 'Rupert'." With that Joyce walked upstairs for the bedroom leaving Giles alone.

_Bloody lovely_ Giles thought as he headed up the stairs expecting a few choice words from Joyce. As he turned Giles missed seeing Faith tenderly trace her fingers over Buffy's face or the fear on Faith's features as she looked down at Buffy.

* * *

Gabrielle stopped as she saw the sun break over the horizon and shaded her eyes with her hand.

Quietly she glided into their lair, a house that was no longer needed by its owners and soundlessly walked up the stairs towards her lovers bedroom. As she stood in the doorway Gabrielle saw Xena sleeping soundly on the bed. Moving as quietly as a gentle breeze, Gabrielle slowly crept towards the brunette lying so still, _this time I'll surprise her!_ Gabrielle thought.

Just as she started to lean over her lover, Gabrielle squeaked in surprise as she felt her love's hands tickle her. Before she could blink Gabrielle found herself held flat on her back looking up into Xena's laughing blue eyes as she straddled the blonde bard, before the warrior captured her lips in a gentle kiss. Frowning Gabrielle looked up at her mate "You know Xe, I STILL can't figure out how you do that to me after all these centuries!"

Xena's face quirked into a grin "I have many talents." She proudly announced as she stroked the blonde's hair; Gabrielle purred at the caress _I'm one of the luckiest beings on the planet._

The warrior asked, "How'd everything go tonight, any problems?"

Gabrielle's face went serious; "It went well until The Slayer ran into that reject from a Frankenstein movie. She went all out on that thing and she didn't even put one dent in it. She's even stronger and faster than you were when you were Mortal, and that thing just shrugged it all off."

The warrior frowned, "Maybe I was wrong then about her..."

The bard shook her head, "You weren't wrong. She just can't do it all by herself, she's going to need her friends if she's going to defeat it. I've **Seen** it, if she tries to face the monster alone, she'll die. Only if she has her friends help her can she win."

"So what happened then? Was the Slayer hurt?"

"It got in a few blows before those soldiers showed up again, out for her blood. Mix and match disappeared, and those rifles the commandos were using hurt her, but only after she took out three of them. I took out the other two soldiers and dropped her off at her house, but that's now what was interesting Xe..."

"Oh?" Xena asked as one eyebrow went up.

"There other Slayer was there; dark hair, tall...very cute." _I wonder what she'd look like..._ "Hmmm, did you say something?" Gabrielle asked when she saw her lover staring at her waiting for an answer.

"I asked if the other 'cute' Slayer saw you?"

"Oh, no. I made sure of that. But she does seem to be attracted to your Slayer, though."

Xena thought about what Gabrielle said, "That is news. Was the Slayer ok though?"

"Yes, maybe a broken rib, and a cut. She should heal in a day or so I'd think."

"Good, good…" Xena then looked thoughtfully at the bard beneath her, "So how do you know that from just seeing this other Slayer once that she likes my Slayer?" When Gabrielle didn't respond, "Ahh yes, your vaunted "love match" ability again?" Xe teased Gabrielle.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You know I'm always right about these things. We bards have that talent you know." Gabrielle answered haughtily, before sticking her tongue out at Xena, who laughed at her lover's face, before becoming serious again.

"But will she accept the 'gift' when it's time Gabrielle? That's what worries me, if she doesn't..." Xena's question trailed off as Gabrielle reached up and put her forefinger on the warrior's lips, hushing her. "All will happen as it is meant to or not, Xe."

"And you're..."

"Yes. You don't have to ask love, just let the things run their course," Gabrielle replied as she kissed Xena hungrily, rendering any more conversation unnecessary for some time.

* * *

Back in the Initiative Complex, ADAM reviewed what he had seen last night, to wring as much intelligence from it as he could.

_ADAM activated his radar as the smoke obscured his normal vision._

_Moving back he placed some distance between himself and the incoming commando squad._

_Interesting odds, radar shows there are 6 of them, all closing in on the Slayer. Let's see what she does._

_ADAM watched as the Slayer took out 3 of the commandos quite efficiently, but the other 2 are still combat effective._

_Suddenly the sixth entity on ADAM's radar launched itself, not at the Slayer, but at the two surviving commandos, destroying them with a terrible speed and efficiency. ADAM watched as the creature picked up the fallen Slayer and disappeared into the night._

* * *

Initiative Complex

2 Hours Later….

ADAM spoke softly to himself, "Targeting the Slayer directly would not distract her. However if one of her 'friends' were killed, projections show a 92 probability of success at eliminating the Slayer."

ADAM turned back to the console as he downloaded the information and picture into Hostile 225's target files. When he was done, he opened the enormous steel door to allow the beast within to begin its hunt. As it walked out of the complex ADAM's lips twitched in a pitiful attempt to smile.

"Very good then. Very shortly the Slayer will no longer be concerned about what I might be doing, as Hunter 001 will have given her good reason to focus on her family and friends. By the time she finds a way to deal with him, it will be much too late to stop me."

* * *

That night, Joyce stepped out of the food court and headed towards the exit. Her steps quickly brought her to her car, which was parked close to the mall's entrance.

As she fished them out of her purse, her keys slipped from her hand. As she bent down to grab them, Joyce felt burning agony as something tore her back open. Screaming in pain, she dropped flat to the ground, in an instinctive attempt to escape whatever was attacking her.

She scrambled under the car next to her and she saw two large furry feet standing next to her car. She nearly screamed again as she watched the creature pick up her car and throw it across the parking lot, crushing several cars.

She froze as still as a mouse watching a snake, _oh my god oh my god oh my god_ were Joyce's only thoughts as she watched the beast start towards her hiding place.

Then Joyce heard screeching tires and police sirens coming closer. Closing her eyes, she heard something snarl and gunshots as an off duty cop pulled out his service revolver and opened fire.

She closed her eyes hearing the screams of the police trying to stop the rampaging horror, shooting it at point blank range as it charged into their midst and began tearing them apart.

She jumped as a hand touched her shoulder; when she looked up she saw a young woman kneeling on the ground beside the car she was under, looking at her.

"Let's get you out of here before tall, dark, and furry gets back." the young blonde said to her.

The woman moved her hand and held it in front of Joyce; hesitantly she put her hand in the blondes as she heard even more gunfire and screams.

The blonde stood only about 5' tall, but Joyce felt safe with her near.

"O-o-okay, now what?" Joyce asked as the wounds on her back began to burn.

The blonde smiled at her disarmingly, "Now we get you to the hospital. Now hold on to me and stay low. Okay?"

"Okay," Joyce answered nervously. Looking at the blonde, Joyce suddenly realized who the blonde was when she heard a loud snarl and before she thought about it, she looked around catching a glimpse of her attacker for the first and last time, as the enraged beast hurled itself at her, it's bloody jaws and claws reaching for her.

_It looks like a werewolf..._ was her last thought before she fainted.

Gabrielle tossed Mrs. Summer's limp form at the Bacchae that had accompanied her, an instant before she hurled her smaller frame at the snarling monster trying to tear The Slayer's mother to bloody ribbons. An instant before she hit the beast, she shifted to her true form. After a short but savage exchange of blows, she sent her larger foe flying, putting it through the windshield of a truck.

"Nuh uh-uh!" Gabrielle said as she waved her finger at it. "Naughty puppy. We don't eat MY friends for dinner."

"Sharra, get the woman to a hospital, before she bleeds to death. I'll take care of fang-boy here." Gabrielle said over her shoulder as she watched the enraged creature literally dismantle the vehicle in its efforts to get free. Sharra nodded reluctant acceptance of her Elder's orders, before moving at her best speed to carry out her task.

Once free, instead of continuing the battle, it began to sniff the air. _Oh, no you don't _the blonde Bacchae thought as she charged the monster _No snacking on Joyce on MY watch!_

As soon as it spotted her move, it snarled and leaped, eager to dispatch the pale creature that dared come between it and its prey. And the battle began in earnest.

Gabrielle found herself forced to fight a hit and run battle, as her foe seemed invulnerable to all but the most powerful blows, while having strength enough to make any mistake she made fatal.

As the creature tripped her Gabrielle pulled her legs up and in front of the creature launching it into the air and slamming into a fuel truck. The creature stood up and roared its anger and pain before picking up a pickup truck and throwing it at her.

Gabrielle jumped and flew to her left, easily dodging the car and letting it crash behind her.

As she landed, she looked up in time to see the next blow coming, but not soon enough to avoid it. The strike blasted the breath from her lungs, as the power behind the strike sent her flying for at least thirty feet.

She rolled to one side, even as it's clawed foot slammed down on the pavement she'd landed on, hard enough to crack it _Damn, it's quick!_

She slashed at it, continuing her hit and run tactics, trying to wear it down. But nothing she did seemed to really slow it _Damn thing acts like it doesn't care whether it lives or not, just as long as it can kill its target!_

As Gabrielle dodged one of its swipes, her foot hit a spot of the beast's blood, causing her to slip. As she caught herself, she felt rather than saw the next blow coming.

Unable to move fast enough to avoid the strike, the blow sends her through the outer wall of the Sunnydale Mall, half burying her in bricks. As she starts to claw her way out of the debris, she looks up just in time to see the werewolf throw a medium-sized van at her. _This one is going to hurt when it hits._

For a long moment, the beast stands ready, waiting for the pale creature to rise and attack again. When it doesn't return, it howls in triumph before renewing the hunt for its primary objective.

Continued in Chapter 6


	7. Ch6:Sleeping Visions, Living Nightmares

**Chapter Six: **

**Sleeping Visions, Living Nightmares**

**Buffy's Dreamscape**

Buffy found herself standing in a long, dark and dank corridor. There is no light behind her and in front of her she can only see very dimly. _Well it's not like I've a huge amount of choices here. So forward it is then._ With a shrug of her shoulders she starts waking forward. Gradually the light ahead grows brighter, until she reaches the end of the corridor and she finds herself standing outside of a crypt.

The sky was gray and dismal and Buffycould feela light drizzle coming down. As she walked forward shecould seea group of people standing together and headed over towards them. As she reaches them she blinks in surprise, as the people were gone and she was standing alone in a graveyard. There were 5 new graves in front of her; a chill swept thru her that had nothing to do with the cold weather.

Looking at the first grave Buffy read the headstone:

Anya Smythe

Born - unknown. Died - Dec 31, 2001

Buffy moved to the second and third headstones, which were next to each other:

Willow Rosenberg

Born - Sept 21, 1983 Died - Dec 30, 2001

Wicca and Loving Partner of Tara Maclay

Tara Maclay

Born - August 15, 1983 Died - Dec. 30, 2001

Fellow Wicca and Loving Partner of Willow Rosenberg

Tears pour down her face as she falls to her knees and wraps her arms around herself in a hug. _Oh my god no! How did I fail you and Tara?_ Buffy brought her tears under control and stood up sniffling. _Is this what will happen?_

"Of course it is Slayer, or rather, what will be" came a soft contralto voice from behind. Slowly the surroundings changed and Buffy was standing in a desert. She could see scrub bushes and cacti around her and hills of sand.

Turning around Buffy saw the tall, dark-haired woman from her dream before. "Who are you? Why are you here?"

The woman replied, "To show you what will be if you turn from the path Destiny has set before you."

Anger burned thru Buffy, "What do you mean? Talk English Damnit!" Buffy yells.

The woman's hand shot out and slaps Buffy, the blow knocking her back a step and splitting her lip. Spitting out some blood, Buffy wipes her chin with the back of her hand. "Fine then, let's dance!"

Buffy launches a series of kick and punch combinations at the woman who calmly blocked all of Buffy's attacks, but makes no attempt to attack her.

Finally Buffy stopped attacking her, "What is it that you want? Who are you?"

The woman smiles for the first time, "Finally. I'm not here to hurt or attack you Slayer. I'm here to warn you. What you saw before and the emptiness you see now are but one path that depends on the things you will do. There will come a time when someone asks you a question. When that time comes you must give the right answer, or what you see now will in fact become what will be what comes to pass."

Buffy frowns in confusion at the woman's words.

"All things in life have a price Slayer, the question you must answer is are you willing to pay that price no matter what…Are you willing to sacrifice everything to protect your friends and family Elizabeth Summers?" Raising a hand to forestall the Slayer from speaking. "No, don't answer that now. But carefully consider what you 'will' say, when you meet the one who I appear to be. Choose wisely the answer you give her, for your answer will save or damn all you care for…"

Slowly the desert darkened and the woman faded from her sight…

* * *

The next sound Buffy heard was Willow's voice calling her name, "Buffy? Can you hear me?" Opening her eyes she saw Willow looking down at her with a worried look on her face. As she tried to move she experienced a searing pain in her left side, even as the rest of her body felt like it had been used for drum practice. "Ughh! What's up Willow?" Buffy asked as she cracked a tired smile.

Looking around Buffy saw Tara and Giles were also in the hospital room. "Hey, how did I end up in the hospital, Will? Last thing I remember I was fighting some more commandos."

The door opened up and in walked Faith, "Faith? What's going on?" Buffy asked.

"I found you at your door looking like shit B." Faith walked over and started to reach over towards Buffy's face. Catching herself she pulled her hand back as if she'd been bitten.

"How did I get there? When I passed out I was in the Rosefield Cemetery, and that's halfway across town from home!"

"Don't know how you got there then B, but you was on the front porch when I found you. I thought I was gonna have a heart attack when I seen it was you, at least until I saw you were still breathing."

Buffy had just opened her mouth to ask Faith why she had come, when Xander practically broke the door down getting in.

"Giles…Buffy's mom…hospital." He managed to get out as he tried desperately to catch his breath.

Buffy shot up out of the bed, ignoring the pain in her side and was over by Xander in a heartbeat, "Xand, what are you talking about?" Buffy said urgently, the icy claws of fear closing around her heart.

Xander took a deep drink of water from the cup Willow had hurriedly handed him, "Buff, your mom got attacked by something at the Mall. Cops tried to stop it, and they got slaughtered…"

"What was it Xander? Did you see it?"

He shook his head tiredly, "No, but from what I heard it looked like a werewolf, like from the movies. Not anything like Oz though."

Buffy quickly stalked on over to the closet and started pulling out her ruined clothes, her mind already on where to start looking for the creature that dared attack her mom.

Faith saw B pulling out her bloody clothes and started pulling them on as Xander was ushered out of the room by Giles.

"B, you can't just go half-cocked after this thing…"

Buffy replied as she pulled on her pants, "Yes I can! I'll grab some clothes at home…Look Faith I'm not going to go after whatever this thing was by myself, I promise. But I need you to stay here in case that thing comes after anyone else." While she was tying her shoelaces, she looked over at the witches.

"Willow, can you and Tara cast a spell to make Mom disappear? If that thing has a way of tracking her I want to block it so that she's invisible."

"Well there's nothing specific that can do that…" Willow started.

Tara put her hand on Willow's arm, "We might be able to make Mrs. Summers aura disappear. I read about it in that book I found last week…"

"Okay, good. You two do that and I'll go get some clothes from home. Faith keep an eye on everyone till I get back." With that settled, Buffy walked out of the hospital room and out the building.

Faith turned to Willow and Tara the minute she knew Buffy was outside the building. "Red, if that thing is like a werewolf, it might track her by scent."

Willow replied as she began setting up the spell, "That's right, so what's your point?"

"Well, if it can't track her here because you're blocking it from finding her here, what happens if it follows the trail back to where she HAD been?"

Willow's face turned white as she realized what the dark Slayer was getting at, "It'll follow her trail all the way back home!"

"Which is where B's going!" Faith turned and ran out the door, and down the crowded corridor like all the demons of Hell were snapping at her heels.

Ignoring the elevator, she tore her way down the stairs, taking the steps down four at a time; determined to reach the blonde Slayer before the beast could. _Not going to lose you B, if I have to kill myself to do it, you're gonna be around to dance on that bastard's grave!_

* * *

Xena ran as fast as possible toward the Sunnydale Mall, she peripherally noted Sharra was just behind her. _Damn her and her stubborn streak! She should have just gotten out of there as soon as the Slayer's Mom was safe. But nooooo! Not Gabrielle!_ Xena thought angrily. Although she was less angry then frightened for her lover and the thought of losing her spurred her on even faster.

Slowing down, the warrior saw a multitude of police cars, fire trucks and ambulances in the parking lot, which was now cordoned off. Looking to her right, she asked the assassin, "Sharra, where did you see Gabrielle and her opponent last?"

Sharra pointed to a collapsed section of the Mall where a van was buried under a section of the building that had collapsed.

Xena ran past the EMT's, the firemen seeing nothing but a brief blur. Grabbing the van, the warrior pulled on it and slowly started pulling it back, while Sharra grabbed the larger pieces of masonry and steel and threw them to the side. With one great pull Xena ripped the van out and threw it.

"Gabrielle! Gabrielle! Can you hear me?"

Some of the metal and bricks shifted and the warriors moved there grabbing rubble and throwing it aside. They had the rubble cleared out in short order. Moving a final large I-beam she found the bard lying underneath. "Gabrielle!" Xena called out as she fell to her knees next to her love.

As she was running her hands carefully over Gabrielle she suddenly saw her take a large breath and start breathing.

Gabrielle's eyes shot open as she painfully sat up, and was pulled into a tight hug in Xena's arms. "I missed you too Xe," Gabrielle croaked. "Is her mom safe?"

Sharra knelt next to the Elder, "Yes Mistress, she was taken into the hospital and treated."

The bard replied with faint smile, "Good."

"What did this Gabrielle?" Xena asked

"I'm not sure. It looked like a really big werewolf with a forest-sized chip on its shoulder."

Xena frowned, "Yes, but we've fought werewolves before Gabrielle…"

"Yeah, but they were nothing like this thing. I went after this one with everything I had, and barely scratched the bastard. Not to mention it was very particular in its prey."

The blue-eyed warrior frowned, "How so?"

Gabrielle said grimly, "because it went past a dozen others a lot closer to it to get to her. It wasn't after food, it was out for her blood, and hers only."

"Let's get you back home so you can rest," Xena started.

"No! You have to go after this thing before it- "

Xena gently stood up with the bard in her arms, "Oh I plan on it; but first we need to get you back to the lair so you can rest, and I'll need some things I left back at the house."

Gabrielle leaned back into her mate's arms and closed her eyes as her love carried her home…

* * *

Buffy heard the soft footsteps of someone following her. Changing her pace from a walk to a quick trot Buffy pulled ahead and jumped up into some trees. Quietly she waited for the person or thing following her to appear and walk beneath her.

Faith watched as Buffy turned the corner and followed after her. _Damnit B! You aren't even paying attention to anything!_

As she hurried after Buffy, Faith passed under several trees when a heavy weight slammed into her back and knocked her down pinning her to the sidewalk on her stomach.

The dark Slayer exclaimed, "What the…" at the same time Buffy demanded, "Who are…"

When the blonde Slayer realized who she had under her she exploded, "Faith, what hell are you doing here?"

As her attacker got up she replied, "I'm watching your ass," _and a nice ass it is too!_

Buffy huffed before starting to walk again, "What I need is for you to guard my mom Faith!"

Faith reached over and grabbed Buffy's arm, "What you need to do Buffy is concentrate on what's going on! Your mom is safe, Will and Tara are casting a spell to keep the WEREWOLF from finding her, but you're not thinking."

"Yes I am Faith," Buffy answered as she unlocked the back door to the house and walked inside.

"It's a werewolf Buffy, they track by scent and where do you think its gonna go if it can't find your mom? It's gonna go where the scent is fresh, damnit!"

As she walked out of the kitchen Buffy grabbed the cordless phone and dialed Sunnydale Regional Hospital. "Yes, Operator can you page Willow Rosenberg please? Actually I'm her sister Buffy. Yes that's Buffy Rosenberg Operator!" Buffy answered trying to keep the anger out of her voice.

Faith walked in just in time to hear the last part of the conversation; looking at the petite blonde with one eyebrow raised she mouthed to Buffy, "There something you want to tell me B?" and tried not to giggle as the Slayer on the phone gave her the finger.

"Willow… hey!" Buffy started to say as Faith moved past her into the short hallway that leads to the living room.

Faith felt her Slayer sense go haywire as she brushed past Buffy. Looking around the living room Faith didn't see anything out of place. _Probably just my imagination I guess._ Faith thought as she dismissed the feeling

Buffy walked past Faith talking on the phone and stopped suddenly, just short of the staircase as the door exploded showering them with a storm of splinters and pieces of wood that had once been a door made out of solid oak. The two Slayers stopped and stared in startled shock at the massive creature standing in the doorway …

Continued in Chapter 6


	8. Chapter 7: Slayer vs Hunter

**Chapter Seven:**

**Slayer vs. Hunter**

For a long moment it seemed as if the world stood still, as the Chosen Two stared at the eight-foot tall plus werewolf that glared back at them, standing in the ruins of what had been a solid oak door. Buffy still held the phone and could hear Willow frantically yelling what was happening; Buffy could hear the panic in her best friend's voice as she got no answer. Faith stood between Buffy and the staircase, glaring back at the monster that had tried to kill the woman she had come to regard as a mother, the steel determination to kill her foe or die in the attempt readily apparent. For several moments nothing happened and then all hell broke loose…

Buffy was just starting to move as the beast hurled itself straight at her, moving in a blur of frenzied motion. But as fast as it moved Faith was faster, catching it mid-lunge with a powerful kick under its chin that snapped its head back before it covered more than half the distance to its intended prey.

As it turned to face its first attacker, Buffy tore into it with a furious combination of kicks and punches that actually drove it backwards. But blinded by her rage at the earlier actions of the creature before her, Buffy failed to react in time to avoid the backhand blow that sent her flying across the room, to land in a heap by the dangling phone.

The werewolf started towards the dazed Slayer, only to have Faith come boring in from the side with a silver dagger she pulled from her belt. The dark Slayer didn't try for a deathblow, realizing instinctively that it would likely live long enough to shred her to bloody ribbons even if she managed a killing strike.

Seeing her coming at the last moment, it spun to meet her charge, its clawed hands snapping out in an attempt to catch her shoulders. She tumbled forward under the swing of its razor-sharp claws, as she rolled past it she slashed her weapon across its thigh.

Howling its fury the werewolf turned and slashed down, missing Faith by an inch as she rolled to her feet just out of reach. Hearing movement from where Buffy was, it turned around just in time for the telephone table to smash directly into its face. Staggering back a step from the power behind the blow, it grabbed at the table and pulling it out of the Slayers hands before it hit the ground. As Faith lunged at its side, the werewolf catches her in mid-strike, using the small table like a baseball bat. The force behind the blow sent the dark Slayer flying across the living room and through the kitchen doorway.

As the werewolf threw the ruined table down, Buffy hurled herself at it. Catching the creature by surprise, the force of her tackle sent them onto the coffee table, which shattered under their combined weight.

Faith staggered back to her feet and ran back into the living room just in time to see the werewolf throw Buffy away from itself, one of the legs from the destroyed coffee table protruding from its stomach, where the blonde Slayer had stabbed it.

As the monstrous juggernaut plucked the impromptu stake from its stomach with a savage jerk, Faith slammed her dagger home in its back in a near perfect heart strike, only to have her arm go numb as her dagger strike something harder than bone, _What the FU…?_

With an enraged howl, the werewolf spun around so fast Faith felt her hold slip and leave the dagger in its' back. Off balance, Faith could see the next blow coming but not in time to avoid it. _Shit!_ was Faith's thought as she saw the claws spring out of the werewolf's hand.

As Buffy struggled to her feet, blood streaming from the claw marks on her arms and upper body, she looked up in time as the werewolf's powerful strike hit Faith in the stomach with its claws.

"FAITH!" Buffy yells even as her heart seems to stop as she watches the creature jerk the hand in the dark Slayer and sending her flying through the living room window and onto the front lawn amid a shower of broken grass.

The Slayer snarled, all pain forgotten as cold rage takes its place. Hearing her, the werewolf turned in time to meet her charge.

The battle escalated into a scene of pure savagery, with both the Slayer and her enemy matching each other snarl for snarl, blow for blow. Even without a weapon capable of hurting it, Buffy held her own by sheer speed and inhuman ferocity. But the Werewolf withstood the worst she could throw at it, clawing its way forward by sheer demonic fury, driven to destroy its designated target no matter what the cost to itself.

The Slayer snarled her fury, watching the creature daring to face her.

The werewolf watched her warily, hatred and grudging respect in its gaze. Its prey was at least as dangerous as the other pale one, maybe more. But it didn't matter to the monster. All it cared about was destroying its target. With a howl it redoubled its already furious attack.

Xena arrived at the home of the Slayer in time to see a young woman fly out the front window and land in a boneless heap.

Bending down Xena turned the dark haired woman onto her back and saw a pool of blood by her stomach. Ripping the cloth away Xena grimaced as she saw the severe nature of the wound to the woman's stomach. Pulling her jacket off Xena bunched it up and pushed it into the wound to try and staunch the bleeding. _Not much more I can do for her right now. She'll either live or die by her own will._

She looked just over the windowsill to determine the situation and froze in surprise at what she saw. Xena watched as both combatants moved with such speed that to the Mortal eye would be nothing more than a blur.

The warrior was astonished at the sheer ferocity of the Slayer's assault, forcing the massive beast she was fighting to give ground. _By the gods, she's good. Better than I was at that age for certain._

She watched the Slayer stagger and drop to one knee as the werewolf slashed her leg open. As the warrior tensed, ready to intervene when she saw the Slayer snatch up a short African spear that had fallen from the wall, and as the creature leaped at her with a howl she lunged forward, burying the spear deep into its stomach.

As it's howl of triumph turned into a scream of pain, Xena watched the Slayer grab a large, broken piece of timber and try to press her attack by stabbing the werewolf with it. The beast slapped the timber out of the Slayer's hands and leapt forward its claws extended and saliva dripping from its fangs. Xena winced with involuntary sympathy for the werewolf as she watched the Slayer fall down just beneath the claws and kick straight up, slamming the monster into the ceiling with astonishing power. _In all these centuries, I've never seen a Slayer THIS strong._

As the beast came crashing to the floor on its stomach in a shower of plaster and wood, Xena watched Buffy leap on the werewolf's back and rip the silver dagger out of its back. Blood flying everywhere, roaring in pain the creature threw itself backwards into a wall to get rid of her hard enough to shake the house, as Buffy buried the dagger to its hilt deep in its side.

As the werewolf threw itself backwards into a different wall, Xe watched as the Slayer pulled the dagger free and try to slit the monster's throat. _Go for the jugular Slayer..._

As if it knew the blow was coming, the werewolf bent sharply forward, taking a minor slash to its face but causing the Slayer to drop the dagger and slide forwards off its back. As Buffy lost her grip and fell off, one hand shot out and she gouged out its right eye.

Her hand splattered with the blood from the beast's destroyed eye, Xena saw the werewolf catch Buffy by her left arm. With a roar of pain and hatred the creature hurled the Slayer through the wall Xena was next to and out into the front yard.

As she watched the Slayer try to stand up and meet the creature jumping through the hole the Slayer had made going out, Xena silently stood up with an evil grin, _I've seen enough. Gabrielle needs a new coat, and I think she'd like one made of wolf-skin._

Buffy struggled to her knees and spit out a mouthful of blood into the grass. A loud crash and roar announced the werewolf's entrance _or is it exit?_ Buffy thought sluggishly. A glance to her left showed Faith lying unconscious in the grass, with that Buffy fought to stand up. A jabbing pain in her side stood out from the rest of the pain she felt at that moment. _I'm not giving up to...this...thing!_

Buffy watched as the monster stalked towards her slowly. Using all her will Buffy pushed the pain aside into that small place she had created years ago. "Come on, Furball! Come and get it!"

Buffy watched as the werewolf charged her and she had that sudden odd moment where everything seemed to slow and pause. Ducking under the monster's claws Buffy rolled past and her foot snapped out at the werewolf's knee. There was a sharp 'SNAP' as she heard the bone crunch and the beast fell but not before it reached out and slapped her with its fist throwing her back 10 feet.

Coughing Buffy spit up blood onto her shirt as she sat up unable to move. She felt her body going numb from shock. _What does it take to kill this thing?_

Buffy watched the werewolf crouch, preparing to spring.

Its wounds were irrelevant for the prey was down at last. One more strike and it could feed. With a howl of triumph and hunger it lunged for the kill.

Buffy watched the werewolf's claw swing towards her head, and closed her eyes, unable to watch _I'm sorry Faith, mom. I've failed you, just like I knew I'd fail someday...Forgive me_ There was a sudden scream of pain from the creature. Opening her eyes, Buffy saw a tall dark-haired woman fighting the furious monster. _What the…?_

Buffy watched in shock as the woman easily dodged the werewolf's attacks and shattered its one arm.

_One arm? Huh?_ Buffy looked and saw the werewolf's right arm lying in the street, severed at the elbow.

The creature swung desperately at the woman with its shattered arm, trying to kill what dared get in between it and its rightful prey.

Buffy watched the woman leap over its head, landing behind it with the ease of an acrobat. Before it could react Buffy saw the woman grab the werewolf's head and snap it's neck like dry kindling. As she stepped back, the werewolf collapsed at her feet. As it fought to rise and continue the fight, she whipped the sword she held high, before plunging it into the crippled monster's back. Gleaming silver flashed as it slashed down; so powerful was the blow that it tore its way through muscle and bone, and punched thru the armour protecting its chest. A second push and the sword severed the creature's heart stopping it forever.

Buffy watched as the warrior pulled her sword free, and then started walking towards her. As she looked up and saw the tall woman's blue eyes, Buffy had the nagging feeling she had seen her before. Coughing weakly, she barely felt the strength to spit the blood out of her mouth, managing only to drool it onto her shirt. _And I 'liked' this shirt too!_ Looking up as she fell to the side Buffy saw the woman kneel down next to her. She could 'see' the woman was saying something, but all she could hear was a loud ringing in her ears. It was then she realized why the woman was looked so familiar _Hey, she's the one from my dream..._ it was her last thought as Buffy passed out.

End Chapter Seven


	9. Chapter 8: Truth & Consequences

** - thoughts**

**

* * *

****Chapter 8**

**Truth and Consequences**

Willow heard the loud crash and the loud snarl on the other end of the phone before it went dead. Looking over at Tara she said in a strained tone of voice, "It found them already"

Hanging up Willow ran out of Joyce's room and over to the Nurses' Station where Giles had gone.

"GileswehaveaproblemthemonsterthatattackedMrsSummersisatthehouseandsoareBuffyandFaithandIdontknow..." She babbled as she skidded to a stop by the startled Watcher.

"Willow? Willow!" Giles called out loud as he shook her lightly to stop her panic voice. _Something must have gone very wrong. I haven't heard Willow babble this fast in a long time._

Willow stopped, took a deep breath, and then started speaking at a much slower pace, "I was talking to Buffy and there was a loud explosion as we were talking on the phone and I think it was the demon that attacked Mrs. Summers before..."

Giles interrupted her, "The creature is over at Buffy's house? Are you sure Willow?"

"No Giles I'm just guessing...Of course I'm sure. It's not like you hear that many explosions over at Buffy's all that often and the phone going dead..."

"Yes, yes of course Willow." Giles pulled off his glasses and put them in his pocket. "You stay here with Tara and keep an eye on Joyce." Looking over Willow's shoulder Giles noticed Xander being pulled by Anya towards the elevators.

Raising an eyebrow Giles started walking quickly towards the rather odd couple _A former vengeance demon and a human in love!_ "Xander, Anya you're already here; good, that saves me some time. We're going over to Buffy's, she's in trouble."

"That's okay Giles, Xander promised me orgasms later and it's later..."

"ANYA!" Xander raised his voice upset but not sure whether to be embarrassed or angry.

"What did I tell you about telling people about orgasms and helping Buffy Anya?" Xander asked somewhat exasperated, his hands balled into fists on his hips.

Rolling her eyes like a five year-old, "No orgasms when there is an apocalypse or when Buffy's in trouble…" Anya repeated annoyed.

Giles spoke sharply in an effort to head off an argument, "That's all very well and good children, but I don't care about your orgasms! Now get yourselves moving, **we** are going to Buffy's to help her out, now!"

The former Vengeance Demon huffed, "Fine, fine! As long as I get Xander back in one working piece for later..." With that Anya stepped into the elevator and pulled Xander into it with her.

As they headed down Giles noted the beet-red color of Xander's ears and smiled inwardly until they reached the main lobby and started for his car in the parking lot. _Hold on Buffy! We're coming..._

As they pulled up to Buffy's house Anya blinked as she saw something blur by Buffy for a moment before it disappeared, W_hat was THAT?_

She watched as Xander and Giles got out of the car and then she got out of the car, walking towards Buffy.

As she headed towards her Anya noticed absently that there was some naked man on the lawn covered in cuts, stab wounds and blood. His right arm was missing from the elbow down. _Hmmm, if I didn't see Buffy I'd say that was Hally's work. She always did go in for the bloody results on hers._

As she started to walk away a soft blue glow coming from Buffy's hand caught her eye. Stopping she kneeled down and carefully opened Buffy's left hand.

Inside Buffy's hand was a small circular piece of wood that was intricately carved. Anya's eyes shot open as she recognized the symbol. _SHE'S here? Oh that's just lovely!_ Quickly Anya closed Buffy's hand to hide the symbol from Giles.

Anya watched as Giles hurried over here to Buffy and checked her pulse. Pulling out a cell-phone she heard him call an ambulance for Buffy and Faith. But Anya noticed he never opened Buffy's hand and seemed to always move to the right side.

"Anya, keep an eye on Buffy while I check on Faith," Anya heard Giles say to her. "Sure," she replied distracted that she was here. _If she's here then her mate is bound to be close by as well...It might be time to go find a quieter town if that's the case._

Looking up from Buffy Anya saw Xander pull out a blanket from the car as he walked back towards Oz.

Xander draped the old blanket over Oz covering his face and the injuries that covered his body. As tears fell from his eyes, Xander picked up Oz's body. _He seems so light now, he almost doesn't weigh a thing,_ Xander thought as he carried Oz's body over to Giles' car and put it in the trunk.

"It doesn't seem right Giles," Xander said as he heard police sirens in the distance.

"To HELL with right boy, shut up and get over here! I need you to get Oz out of here before the police and ambulances show up." Giles snarled in what Xander had mentally started calling his 'Ripper' voice.

"But what about…"

The Watcher cuts off Xander savagely, "They'll be fine, you hear those sirens. Help is on the way, but we don't want them to find you or Oz since we don't have any answers to the questions they'll ask. Now Go!"

Giles looked down towards Buffy as soon as he saw Xander move toward the car. He looked up after he heard the car drive away to see Anya standing in front of him. "What are **you** doing here Anya? I told you to leave."

Folding her arms, "No, you specifically told Xander to leave and unless I'm mistaken there's one of you and 2 injured Slayers. Go tend to Faith, I'll watch Buffy, besides the police are much more likely to believe someone young and pretty...like me, about what happened."

Sighing loudly, "Fine then. But if anything changes call me right over!" Giles said before leaving to look at Faith's injuries more.

_Someone needs to be there to talk to Buffy about this and you Giles are **not** the right person for the job,_ was Anya's last thought before a SPD Police car came flying up to the house...

**Sunnydale Hospital**

**Surgical/Trauma ICU**

**12 Hours Later**

Buffy opened her eyes to a bright light and grimaced. Turning her head she saw Anya sitting nearby and Xander next to her. "Hey you," Buffy said weakly.

"Xander, can you turn the room lights down. They're hurting Buffy's eyes." Anya asked.

"Oh, sure." Xander replied slightly confused at how Anya knew Buffy's eyes hurt.

The light dimmed Buffy stopped squinting. "Uhmmm, thanks Anya," she said surprised.

Anya looked over at Xander, "Xander can I ask you a favor? I'd really like something to eat from the cafeteria, would you get me a sandwich, chips and soda please?"

Buffy's jaw dropped as she heard Anya 'ask' Xander for a favor.

Xander smiled at Anya and kissed her on the cheek, "Sure sweetie. I'll be back in a few," and walked out the door.

"Close your mouth Buffy, you'll catch flies."

Buffy close her mouth with a loud CLICK. "Oookay, who are you and what have you done with Anya?"

A frown crossed Anya's face; "You of all people should know the danger of judging people by how they appear and not who they are. Now first we need to talk. Open your left hand."

Buffy hesitated, confused at this sudden shift in Anya's personality and then opened her hand. In her fist was a small wooden disk about the size of a silver dollar that was very intricately carved. "What the hell is this?" Buffy asked as she held it up looking at it carefully.

"That Slayer is either extremely good fortune or the worse luck you'll ever have…" Anyanka said as she crossed her arms. "Now we don't have a lot of time so listen carefully,"

Buffy stayed silent as she decided to listen to what Anya had to say first before asking any questions.

"That token you have is the personal symbol of a creature that's been alive for at least 2,000 years, maybe more. The name she is known by is Xena and she makes The Master, Kakistos and any other demon you've run into look like a 5-minute old fledgling. Personally I've never run into her or her mate, but then I've found it healthier that way." When Buffy opened her mouth to ask a question, Anya glared at her until she shut her mouth with a SNAP, before continuing her narrative.

"Her giving that token to you means she wants to talk to you about something, and to answer your question, no she doesn't give those out very often if ever. Now I'll tell you this, under no circumstance can you tell Giles or anyone else connected with the Watchers about this or her."

Buffy finally spoke up, "What? Why? I don't understand…"

"Well neither do I except for the fact that there is very bad blood between them. But I do know this; the last time was in 1666 in London. When your Watcher's Council found out she contacted a Slayer, they killed that Slayer. When She found the Slayer dead she went berserk. By the time it was over London burned to the ground."

"But how do you know it was the Council, not that I'd doubt it, but…"

Sighing loudly in exasperation Anya replied, "I don't **know** since I wasn't there at the time. But I do know this about Xena, she never breaks her word and she expects the same of anyone else as well and if you do break your word to her then you'd better pray for a quick death because she won't give it to you."

Anya cocked her head slightly, "Xander's almost back. Just remember what I told you, everything comes with a price if you deal with her, she'll deal in good faith with you but she'll expect the same in return. She's not evil, just very strange that way. Now hush and close your eyes, if you want me to tell you any more, catch me later when we've got a few hours can I'll answer as best I can any questions you have."

_Gods though she's good!_ Xena thought with just a touch of envy if she was honest with herself. _And she's so young. Gab tells me she's been fighting since she was 15. What an age to become a warrior._ _Unfortunately the Slayer spirit won't come to anyone older, as anyone older is too set in their ways to bend, not break_Xena mused.

Xena shivered a bit in lust as she remembered how magnificent the blonde Slayer had fought _But she's become quite a beautiful woman as well, truth be told I'd be damn tempted to have tried and seduced her before this if it weren't for that Prophecy. I need her to choose the "Gift" with a clear head and understand what it means and I don't want lust getting in the way when she makes that decision._

_After though...well that's another story;_ _She's had a difficult life so far, I'm sure I can make the Change "quite" pleasant for her,_ Was Xena's last thought before she entered their lair, as all her thoughts turned to arousing Gabrielle's passion to match her own right now.

**Initiative, Base One-One**

**Beneath Lowell House**

ADAM watched on the monitor as Hunter 001 started its' attack on the Primary Objective. Frowning he saw 001 only damage the human known as Joyce Summers before she hid out of view. Several other humans attempted to interfere _Police_ ADAM noted peripherally more concerned as to having 001 re-acquire the Primary Target.

ADAM watched as 001 tore thru all that opposed him and re-acquired the Primary Target. However she was not alone there were 2 women with her as well; one was a short blonde, the other only marginally taller was a slim brunette. The sensors were detecting something odd from them that they could not identify. ADAM watched as 001 leapt to attack and saw the blonde toss the Target out of the way as she moved to attack 001!

A split-second before the two hit, ADAM watched in surprise as the blonde suddenly changed. Now she was pale skinned, her hands were claws and she had fangs. ADAM noted with some concern she had thrown 001 fifty feet away, fortunately she had not inflicted any serious damage. Status reports from 001 showed it was operating at 100 combat efficiency.

ADAM watched as 001 and the unidentified creature attacked each other, noting the blonde's speed and strength for further investigation as ADAM watched as 001 disabled or terminated the creature.

Punching in several commands on 001's Command Net ADAM reset it to move to its Secondary Objectives and Targets. _If I cannot eliminate Joyce Summers, then I will eliminate her support group. Once they are gone it will be simple to terminate her._

ADAM watched as 001 moved to its next destination, 1430 Revello Drive, and smashed the door to the domicile. _Ahh, both the Slayer and the secondary Slayer are here. Excellent! This should present 001 with no problems in eliminating them both._ ADAM continued observing as 001 quickly attacked the Slayer and the other Slayer. Querying his database ADAM quickly identified the second woman as Spencer, Faith, the second Slayer. _A backup for the original in case the Primary Slayer fails._

ADAM watched the battle with interest as he analyzed the strategies and attacks of both Slayers for future reference. As the battle wore on ADAM noted that while 001 had inflicted damage on both Slayers, they had also in turn damaged 001. _Sensors report combat efficiency reduced to 78. Interesting, they seem to be more capable than even Mother suspected in her worse case scenarios._

Finally ADAM watched 001 capitalize on an error made by F. Spencer and 001 critically injured her and threw her out the window. With a surprise, ADAM noted the sudden ferocity of the Slayer's attacks after Slayer F. Spencer was injured. With some alarm ADAM saw 001 sustain several more injuries to his systems and his combat efficiency dropped to 63.

ADAM noted a sudden but small change in the Slayer's appearance. Running the image back again ADAM saw the Slayer's eyes were now Red and her skin tone had paled as well. _Odd, there is nothing in her file to indicate any shape shifting abilities. I will have to run a full genetic and molecular analysis on her after she has been terminated. I will harvest any useful DNA from F. Spencer, as she has not shown any such abnormalities._During the last series of attacks ADAM watched as the Slayer was thrown thru the front wall of the house into the yard. _Excellent!_ ADAM thought as 001 strode thru the hole and could see the Slayer struggling to stand up. ADAM waited as 001 leapt at the Slayer to terminate her and somehow she managed to avoid being hit and broke his right knee.

But this time 001 hit the Slayer, throwing her back into the street. _Combat efficiency is now only 45, sensors indicate the Slayer has suffered terminal injuries to her system and is no longer a threat. 001 can easily finish her and return with both bodies for examination._ But to ADAM's sudden surprise there was a flash of steel in 001's vision and 001's right arm was severed at the elbow.

A tall dark haired woman was now in front of 001 and sensors were running off the charts at the power levels they detected from her. Before ADAM could have 001 flee and return, he saw her shatter 001's remaining arm and then leap easily over it. Seconds later the view went black but sensors reported the neck had been broken at the C1 vertebrae.

ADAM slammed his fist on the console, destroying it just as sensors went offline and 001 was terminated.

**Sunnydale, CA**

**Main Avenue**

**6:35PM - Dusk**.

Riley moved at a quick step, _I've found out what intell that I can; now I need to contact SIGMA.._ Seeing his objective just across the street, Riley controlled the urge to run to the phone booth and instead to keep his pace even and controlled.

Riley stepped into the phone booth and pulled the door closed. Pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket Riley started dialing the string of numbers that was written on the paper. 1-614-7778-9321-1008-215, as soon as he was finished dialing he heard the phone ring once and pick up. "Blacks Tattoo Parlor," said the voice.

"This is Marigold." Riley replied.

The voice took on an authoritative air, "Juliet-Echo Two-Three-Five, authenticate Whiskey-Tango. Over."

"Authentication Victor-Charlie Two-Two, Central."

"Authentication confirmed Echo Two-Three-Five. Welcome to Sigma."

Riley breathed a silent sigh of relief as the voice continued, "Echo Two-Three-Five is this a secure line?"

"Negative Central. This line is open."

"Wait one." There was a sudden piercing, shrill sound that ended as suddenly as it started. "Line is secured Two-Three-Five. Sigma-One is requesting a Sitrep."

"Sigma-One, Snowman has been eliminated and Base One-One has been destroyed." Riley mentally crossed his fingers as he spoke.

There was a long pause before Central replied, "Repeat last Two-Three-Five."

"Snowman has been eliminated and Base One-One has been destroyed Central. 3-1-4 Alpha is online and effected termination of Base One-One. 3-1-4 Alpha is operating independently and using all of Base One-One's resources to terminate subject 110." Riley took a deep breath, continuing his report.

"3-1-4 Alpha attempted to terminate subject 110 & 221, subject 010 was hospitalized. Final attempt to terminate was unsuccessful as of 14:25 hours. Previously unknown HST terminated Hunter 001 at 14:25. HST terminated Hunter 001 30 seconds after engaging 001… Two-Three-Five is requesting Dust-Off and Return to Sigma Base."

"Negative on request Two-Three-Five. You are to remain on station and gather all possible intell on unknown HST, 3-1-4 Alpha and 110. Sigma-One is mobilizing units to retake Base One-One and secure 3-1-4 Alpha."

Riley paled as he listened to what they wanted him to do. "Central, this is a Hot Zone! Two-Three-Five requests authorization for F.A.E. to be used to sanitize this location."

"Negative on request for F.A.E., civilian casualties are unacceptable. Two-Three-Five will follow new orders and get intell." The line clicked as it went dead. Riley Finn snarled and slammed the phone back on the hook.

"Lovely, now I'm ordered to commit suicide! Trying to get intell in the middle of a war between a Slayer and cyborg Frankenstein," Riley groused as he walked out of the phone booth and into a bleach-blonde male in a leather duster jacket.

Riley never noticed the figure look at him with hate in his yellow-gold eyes before walking away and putting Riley's wallet in his jacket pocket. So distracted by his new orders Riley never noticed his wallet was missing until several hours later...

Continued in Chapter Nine


	10. Chapter 9: Bitter Revelations

**Chapter 9**

Giles Townhouse

3 Days Later…

Giles looked at the gathered group of children in his living room. No, not children. Not anymore. They're all adults now, but even still today will be hard for them once they learn about Oz...

"I'm sure you're wondering why I've called a meeting while Buffy and Faith are still in the hospital. We've found some information that has not been nor will it be released to the Police or the public beyond those in this group. As some of you know, the creature that attacked Faith and Buffy was found dead at the house. What you may not know is that the creature was in fact, Oz." Giles raised his hands to calm Willow's outcry for answers.

"But that thing that attacked Buffy and Faith didn't look anything like Oz when he turned into a werewolf! And...and it's weeks till the next full moon! No! That was not Oz, you're wrong Giles!" Willow said angrily.

Xander turned to face his friend and spoke up, "Will, I saw the body at the house. It **was** Oz. Something must have happened to him..."

"Something did happen to him Xander, the question is what though. Our only clue are two tattoos on his left arm; one was the Greek symbol for OMEGA and the other looked like a serial number,"

Willow leapt up anger darkening her features, her green eyes flashing. "What are you saying Giles? That he was experimented on? That we has some sort of freakin' LAB EXPERIMENT?" Willow yelled as tears fell down her face.

Tara had come up behind Willow and now put her arms around her waist and pulled her close, holding her.

The front door burst inwards and a smoking figure burst into the room coughing as it threw the smoldering blanket off of it and onto the floor where smoke continued to rise from it. The blanket gone, the figure was revealed. "That's actually right Red," said a voice with a British accent. "He was a lab experiment, just like I was." Spike answered.

Giles walked over and looked closely at the tattoo for several seconds. "It does appear to be similar, however you only have one. Why would Oz have a second tattoo?"

Spike pulled out a cigarette and lit it, "From what I heard while I was there, he may have been put into one of their special programs. Don't know much about them though. Just glad to be out of there!" Spike took a long drag on his cigarette and let the smoke out slowly.

Rage flooded Willow as she heard what Spike was telling them, "I'll kill them. No, I won't kill them, I'll let Buffy do that! I'll just torture them to death." Willow murmured.

"Before you go and hunt them down Little Tree, you might want to see this..." Spike said as he pulled out a wallet and tossed it to Willow. "You see Buffy's little boy-toy, Riley, was one of them. The Initiative boys club and all that."

Willow opened the wallet and found a military ID as well as a blank, white keycard with a magnetic strip. Pulling both out Willow slid them into her pants pocket. Seeing nothing else of interest except for a folded piece of paper Willow pocketed it and tossed the wallet on the ground.

Taking another long drag on his cigarette Spike finished it. Looking around he didn't see any ashtrays and put the cigarette out on the bottom of his shoe, pocketing the stub. "Well there's also this Red; a) Riley called in for help and b) you've got other problems, like that their little Frankenstein monster got away and is the one that sent something to kill Buffy."

"What are you talking about Spike?" Giles asked. "What Frankenstein monster? Are you saying the Initiative didn't send Oz after Joyce and Buffy to kill them?"

Spike raised his hands up, "Hey old chap. I'm not saying they didn't want the Slayer. Just that they didn't send that "thing" after her. Besides, a bodies got to eat you know and fresh kittens aren't cheap!"

Ripper grabbed Spike and slammed him into the wall several times, stunning the bleach-blond vampire. "Now is **not** the time to be playing games with me Spike! Tell me what you know or I will turn you into a dusty memory right now!"

"HEY! Ease off the clothing guv'ner. Okay fine! Just relax your tweedy self already!" Spike replied more worried than he'd let on. "All I know is that something happened and their little monster get set loose. Riley wanted to have something called an F.A.E dropped on us, but he got refused."

"A WHAT!" Xander exclaimed. "Are you sure about that Spike? He said F.A.E.?"

"Yeah I'm sure. I can spell you know, I even went to college. Unlike some people in this room."

Joyce looked over at Xander's worried face and spoke up for the first time, "Xander why are you so upset by that fae thing?"

"Mrs. S., a F.A.E isn't anything you kid about. The F.A.E stands for Fuel Air Explosion and it's basically equal to a nuclear bomb only minus the radiation. If they dropped one on Sunnydale they wouldn't even find your ashes to bury."

Faces turned white at Xander's explanation of what it was Riley tried doing.

"Ahem yes." Giles cleared his throat.

Walking over towards the front door Willow headed out of the living room. "Giles I have to go. I'm gonna see what I can dig up on Riley and his little tin-soldiers, I'll let you know what I found out." Willow opened the door and headed out, Tara was only a few seconds behind her.

With Willow's departure each of the Scoobs made their way out until only Giles and Joyce remained.

"Joyce, don't worry. We'll stop them before they can do anything to hurt Buffy."

Joyce leaned into Giles and held him briefly, "I know, but I can't help worrying about my little girl Rupert. How many times has she been in the hospital over some injury or another?"

"Too many, but Buffy's almost the oldest Slayer ever Joyce. She'll get through this with our help."

"But someday she won't though, sometime she'll wind up dead in the end."

Giles held Joyce in his arms and stayed silent. There wasn't anything he **could** say to her, because Joyce was right and someday, probably soon Buffy would be dead and there was nothing he could do.

Sunnydale Regional Hospital

Later that afternoon…

Buffy sat in the wheel chair as Anya rolled her down the hallway towards the main entrance for the hospital. "So tell me again why **you're** driving me home and not Mom."

"Simple, your mom is tied up with her Gallery exhibit and Giles is looking at becoming un-unemployed so I volunteered." Anya answered simply.

Buffy snorted as they crossed the exit to the hospital and stopped in front of a new 2001 blue Toyota Camry.

"Time to exit Buffy. Get in the car."

10 minutes later Buffy found herself alive and back at the 2-bedroom apartment Anya lived in with Xander.

After she saw Buffy was stretched out on the couch comfortably, Anya sat down on the far end of the couch near Buffy's feet. "So, I'm sure you've had time to think about what I told you. So do you have any questions you want to ask me?" Anya said with a serious look on her face.

"Yeah I do. Tell me about this Xena person. Why haven't I heard of her before, she's not in any of the books or Slayer diaries I've read."

"She's not the type to get talked about much. People who do, well lets just say they don't live long, fruitful lives. Hell, D'Hoffryn doesn't even know much about her. But I do know a little."

"Okay, so give then. What is she then?"

"Xena's a Bacchae and as far as I know she's been alive for over 2,000 years. She's a very private person, as you can see. No demon would ever cross her or her mate's path unintentionally or not."

Buffy's face scrunched up, "What's a bacchae?" Buffy asked.

"Oh that's right you wouldn't have heard of them. They're actually a lot like vampires except for 1 major difference. A vampire loses its' soul when the human is turned, a Bacchae doesn't. There are a few other differences like they can shapeshift, they like sunrises and standard vamp stuff like crosses, garlic and holy water if you use them they get to make toothpicks, get bad breath and quench their thirst for water when they're thirsty."

"HUH?"

Anya rolled her eyes melodramatically, "Bacchae don't have problems with Crosses, Garlic or Holy Water Buffy. Those things bother them about as much a they would your average human, which is to say not."

"oh...OH!" Buffy exclaimed as what Anya said finally sank in.

"Then how do you kill them then?"

"You don't! Look Buffy, what I'm telling you now isn't so that you can get yourself killed trying to go up against Xena or her mate Gab! You wouldn't last 2 seconds against her. I'm trying to tell you that Bacchae aren't like vampires. About the only thing they have in common is both need blood, but that's where the similarities stop."

"Okay then, what's with this little disc thingy she left for me?"

"That's her personal token. She's been known to give it out only rarely and only if she's warning you she's on a blood debt for you or that she wants to talk to you. And the latter has only happened once before, with the Slayer I told you about in London in 1666."

"So what am I supposed to do with this thing then? It's not like it came with an instruction manual."

"What have I been telling you Buffy?" Anya shook her in an annoyed gesture. Pulling out a pin she grabbed Buffy's hand, pricked it and squeezed it to make the blood well up. Then Anya took Buffy's hand and rubbed the blood onto the Chakram. As she did so the token absorbed the blood and started to glow softly.

"Wow! Okay so what now?" Buffy asked.

"It's a Key Buffy. Now that its activated it'll lead you to her so you can talk."

Buffy dragged her eyes away from the token and looked up at Anya. "I want you to tell me exactly why I couldn't tell Giles about this and don't tell me you don't know."

Throwing her hands up, "I DON'T know. I doubt anyone except Xena and the Council know. I just know what happened what happened to that one Slayer who she did try to talk to..."

"Come on Anya, you **have** to have heard something. I can't just walk in there blind..."

"You're not going in blind Buffy, she's not going to kill you. She had her chance to do that 3 days ago and instead she left this because she wanted to talk. It wasn't Xena that killed the Slayer, it was the Council, that I do know. But if she's going to kill you, she'll give you fair warning first unless you go after her."

"So are you going to go see her tonight?"

Buffy thought about her options for a minute, "I might as well hear what she has to say. It's not like it can hurt, besides I think I'll ask her what it is she hates about the Council. The old "the enemy of my enemy is my friend".

Later That Night…

Buffy moved out thru the window of the Giles' guest bedroom and onto a tree branch, hopping down she landed quietly and started walking. Pulling out the token she watched it start to glow brightly when she moved closer and dim when she headed away. _Hmmm, interesting little thing_. Reaching the outskirts of Sunnydale Buffy saw a small house down the road, pointing the token at it she watched it glow brightly. _Well I guess that's my destination._

As she passed a small grove of trees, Buffy saw a short, slim blonde woman sitting down under one of the trees. Stopping short Buffy walked over towards her. "Hi. Do you live out here?"

The woman opened her eyes and Buffy saw she had friendly, sea-green eyes. "Yes I do. But I was actually waiting for you to arrive Buffy."

Buffy stepped back as she heard the woman utter her name and felt herself tense.

Raising her hands, "Hey it's okay. I'm not here to hurt you or anything. My name's Gabrielle," she stuck her hand out towards the young Slayer.

Buffy looked at the woman and her hand for several seconds and then put her hand out to shake "Gabrielle's" but instead Gabrielle's hand clasped her forearm firmly and then released her.

"Come on. I'll walk you over to the house. Xena's just finishing dinner."

Gabrielle felt Buffy hesitate, "Chicken, she's having blackened chicken for dinner. What did you think I meant?"

Seeing the look of discomfort on Buffy's face Gabrielle tried to smother her laugh that just bubbled out of her.

"Oh good Gods!" Gabrielle chuckled. "Sometimes I forget, sorry."

Buffy started walking again next to Gabrielle, the closer she got to the house the faster her heart beat. She couldn't figure out if she wanted to run or hit something she felt so nervous suddenly.

Gabrielle noticed the ashen look on the Slayer's face and mentally slapped herself forgetting to lower her Protection Wards. Quickly she drew a symbol in the air, which glowed briefly and disappeared and she felt the Wards power fade.

Buffy took a deep breath as she felt the urge to run fade away.

"Sorry about that. I forgot to lower my Protection Wards and since they're designed to keep people away, that's why you started to feel panicky."

"Uhh, wow! Are you a Wicca then? 'Cause I know Will would love to talk to you about those."

"No I'm not a...Wicca you called her? No. But I'm sure we'd still have quite a lot in common to talk about."

Just then Buffy saw a tall dark-haired woman with piercing blue eyes walk out of the house. She was dressed in black jeans and a cotton, burgundy short- sleeved shirt.

Buffy felt the waves of power wash over her from this woman. "Well I'm betting you're Xena, right?" Buffy quipped.

Smiling, "Buffy, welcome. I'm glad you came. Why don't we sit down and we can talk. I'm fairly certain you have a few questions for me." Buffy watched as Xena walked over to three chairs that were setup off to the left and sat down gesturing her to the other chair. Buffy hesitated and saw Gabrielle walk past her and sit down in the chair next to Xena, Gabrielle's arm now draped over Xena's shoulders."

_Well I'm here. In for a penny, in for a pound as Giles would say._ With that Buffy walked over and sat down in the chair across from Xena.

"Okay, so why would you want to help me, wouldn't it be to your benefit if I'm dead?"

A dark look flew across Xena's features and disappeared back into her friendly face. "No I'd actually prefer if you didn't die."

"Yeah, but you haven't told me why," Buffy asked again.

"No I haven't." Xena stated slightly stiffly. Buffy watched as Gabrielle began to gently rub circles on Xena's back.

"But I'm told your help comes at a price."

Xena's eyebrow raised slightly, "Yes." she answered. "You obviously know something about me though. That's good." Xena said with smile.

Buffy frowned, "But you're not going to tell me what the price is are you?" She stated more than asked.

"No. But the price for my help will be yours and yours alone to pay. No one else may suddenly step in. If you want my help, **you** will pay whatever the price is. No one else."

"So my friends won't be hurt by my paying this "price"? And I'm not killing anyone or being sacrificed?"

Xena leaned back and laughed, smiling broadly, "No. You won't be sacrificed or killing anyone. And your friends will not be involved in any way with this. They will be safe. You have my word on that." Xena finished with a serious look.

"Okay. But I'm not saying yes or no. I need time to think about it."

"That's fine. Whenever you are ready to tell me what you decide come see me. My token will lead you back here."

"I do need to know something though, did you kill the Slayer in London?"

Xena's features turned dark and Buffy suddenly felt fear at the look on Xena's face. "No, I didn't kill Sierra. But the bastards who did paid for what they did." Xena's voice was low and dark.

"Who told you about Sierra?" Xena asked suspiciously. "Was it your **_Watcher_**?" Xena asked scornfully.

"Uh no." Buffy replied uneasily at Xena's sudden change, now Buffy felt a darkness rolling off of Xena that scared her. "Giles doesn't know, no-one does. A friend told me about her or what she knew at least."

Shifting her position in the chair, Buffy knew she could respond if Xena turned violent and she'd have her answer about her as well. Although not quite the way I'd like to have found out to begin with! Buffy thought wryly. "So who did kill her then and why? And why does the Council hate you so much?"

Xena bounced to her feet in a blur of motion, "Why don't you ask your precious Watcher who killed and raped Sierra! Oh I got the bastards that did that to her, just not their masters!"

Buffy felt the fury pouring off of Xena in palpable waves and felt herself pale, but her mind was too shocked to react. R-Raped! Finally Buffy rocketed to her feet, standing only inches from Xena, "But...that's insane! Even for the Council!" Buffy yelled back

Buffy saw Gabrielle place her hand on Xena's back and the tension seemed to lower suddenly as Xena turned and started to walk away. Stopping after walking a few steps, Xena turned sideways, facing Buffy. Her eyes were narrowed, showing only slits of cobalt blue. "Is it?" Xena bit off before turning around and disappearing into the darkness.

"Is it really? What about the Cruciamentum Buffy, was that sane to have you locked up with a vampire? Gabrielle asked her.

Buffy shook her head, "No, it's not." Shifting her attention to Gabrielle, "But to do that..."

"It's not the first or last time they'll murder one of their own when they feel threatened Buffy."

"But why blame Xena, they could have just said she died fighting vamps!"

"I don't have an answer that will really give you what you want right now. Right now you have a lot to think about." Gabrielle stood up and Buffy followed her as she started walking.

"Go home and think about what we've said. If you really, truly trust this Watcher of yours then talk to them. But I beg you to be careful if you do, if you are wrong..." Gabrielle let the rest hang.

"Alright. Is she gonna be okay? She's in a nasty funk right now."

"Yeah," Gabrielle smiled gently. "She just needs to work off her anger and she'll be good."

"How's Joyce doing?" Gabrielle asked.

"Uhmm, she's fine."

"Good. Tell her I'll call her later this week. I've missed her."

Buffy's eyebrows shot up, "Huh? I thought you weren't serious about knowing Mom."

"Oh no, I've known Joyce since her college days. That's where we met." Gabrielle smiled.

Gabrielle continued walking with Buffy, "Xe told me about your fight with that Werewolf."

"I just did what I had to, besides Xena killed it."

Gabrielle touched Buffy's shoulder, "Killing is never easy, not even after 2,000 years of living."

"But what you did to protect her was more though." Buffy frowned with a confused look on her face.

"Her?" Buffy asked.

"Faith, the woman you love of course!"

"Oh no," Buffy put her hands up, "Faith and I aren't like that..."

Gabrielle just smiled. "I used to say that exact same thing about me and Xena. Don't let something like gender stop you from seeing what's right in front of you Buffy." Gabrielle stopped walking, "You're about 10 minutes from home from here. And just think about what we've both told you."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

Climbing in through her bedroom window Buffy flopped down on her bed tired. _Interesting woman/demon or whatever. I'm not sure if I can trust her though, I'll just have to see I guess. But that Gabrielle is completely different, just talking to her you feel like she's been your best friend forever, that you can just trust her. Makes you wonder which one is 'really' more dangerous that way. The one you're suspicious of or the one you trust too easily._

Sitting up Buffy pulled off her shirt and pants tossing them on a chair, leaving her dressed in only her bra and panties. Standing up Buffy walked out of the bedroom and padded down the hall into the bathroom. Pulling her underwear off she turned on the water for the shower she set the temperature to hot and stepped under the spray.

Lathering up Buffy couldn't rid herself of her worries about the Council. "I always suspected they were ruthless, but that…that's just over the top. I 'know' I can trust Giles if I tell him about Xena. I'll go and see him tomorrow and tell him everything, hopefully he can clear a few things up."

_But you heard what Xena **and** Gabrielle said about the Watchers Buffy,_ Buffy's Inner Slayer voice nagged her. _They didn't just kill her, they raped her first and then left her to die! What if you're wrong?_ the voice continued to say. "I'm not! It's that simple, Giles is like a father to me, he'd never betray me like that. _So that was someone else who injected the muscle relaxant into you then? Gee, that's nice to know!_ The voice replied sarcastically.

Wrapping a towel around herself Buffy walked out of the bathroom, steam floating out into the hallway and back to her bedroom closing the door behind her. "She's wrong about Faith though. I know she does the whole 'hungry and horny' line all the time, but it's not like I like girls or she even looked at me." _Oh? Then what about that time right before she left for LA when she kissed you senseless on the swing set in the Park? What was that?_ Beth's Inner Slayer asked. _Oh and do tell me you haven't been thinking about her lately and we won't even go into 'why' you freaked out when the Werewolf hurt Faith and tossed her through the window now will we!_

"What ever!" Buffy murmured annoyed as she pulled on some cut-off sweat pants and a t-shirt and slid under the covers of her bed. Turning off the light Buffy quickly fell asleep.

Getting up with the rising sun, Buffy dressed and headed over to the dorms to find Willow. Arriving at Willow's dorm room Buffy knocked on the door. A few minutes later a sleepy-eyed Tara dressed in a skimpy silk robe opened the door, "Yes?" Tara asked as she tried to focus her eyes and wake up.

"Oh, uh Tara." _Is she naked under that?_ "Sorry. I was looking for Willow, uhmm this is probably a bad time, I'll go." Buffy started to move to leave when she heard Tara call her name.

"Buffy, wait!" Tara stepped forward. "Come in. You shouldn't stand in the hallway."

"Won't people talk?" Buffy asked.

"As if they don't already?" Tara said with a trace of irritation.

"Okay." Buffy walked past Tara into the dorm room. Turning around as Tara closed the door Buffy saw the small table with plates and the burnt out stubs of candles and raised an eyebrow for a moment in surprise. _Uh oh! Willow missed something!_

"So Tara have you seen Willow? I was looking for her to help me with some research…"

"No! Have you?" Tara said angrily. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried about her. This isn't like her to not even call," Tara sat down roughly on the bed.

"Last time I spoke to her she said something about doing research, so she could be at the computer lab, but she didn't answer when I called there so I don't know Buffy."

Buffy sat down next to Tara, "You know Will Tara, she'd never miss something as important as your anniversary unless it was super important and I'll bet she makes it up to you."

"You're right she wouldn't just forget me like that." Tara leaned over and hugged Buffy. "Thanks."

Buffy felt Tara's breasts thru the thin material and as the hug ended images of Faith naked and wet flashed thru Buffy's mind and she suppressed the heat that rushed to her center. Standing up quickly Buffy walked to the door, not wanting Tara to see the flush on her face.

"Uhmm, no prob Tara. I'll be going now…to look for Fai…Willow. Yes, that's right. Willow." Opening the door Buffy hurried out.

Willow leaned back in the chair as she closed her session down on the PC and shut it down. God I'm tired. Reaching over Willow pulled the thick sheaf of papers off the laser printer and put them into her backpack.

Early Morning 1 day earlier…

_Those sons of bitches! I'm gonna find them and make them wish they'd never 'heard' of Sunnydale much less come here!_ Three hours later Willow had readied all her files and was logged into so many servers on the Internet it would take them weeks to sort it out.

"Paybacks are a bitch, now so am I." Willow muttered under her breath as she opened a remote TCP/IP session with the Initiative's mail server. Within minutes Willow had cut through the outer firewall on the server and had the names of 50 base personnel. _Now to see what type of naming service they have and if they're running NT or Novell, if it's NT I have just the right program to let fool the computer and make me look like a valid user._

"Whoops! Almost had me there didn't you!" Pulling up the Host file Willow smiled and opened up her program, LookingGlass.exe. "Hehehehehe! Now you see me…now you don't cause look…I'm a Lieutenant Colonel Evanson and I'm supposed to be here!"

Willow glided thru the network sifting thru files and programs as she sought to find out who had turned Oz into what he feared most, a monster who'd kill over and over.

Willow typed in several commands and sent her search bots out into the network seeking out what she needed to find. 30 minutes later there was a chime and the **Imperial March** theme from Star Wars started playing on her PC's speakers. _HEY! I got something! Now to go take a peek at what I've found._

Willow quickly went to the workstation and started a search on its hard drive. "Let's see what we've got here." Willow opened the file and started looking thru it. Most of it seemed rather innocuous and she started to wonder until she saw something at the bottom; "Subject 110 is prime candidate for Project Hunter either as breeder or operative. Subject 110's DNA is needed to advance project. Snowman will use any and all means to obtain Slayer's DNA for OMEGA and Project HUNTER." There was a case file reference number at the bottom. "Gotcha!"

Using the case file reference number Willow started a new search using that number on the entire network this time. But instead of waiting long a new screen flashed on her monitor. This screen had 2 swords crossed over a blood red background and just underneath Willow saw the login screen and a warning message; **THIS IS A SECURED AREA. SECURITY LEVEL EYES-ONLY DELTA -5 OR HIGHER. **Settling her excitement down Willow started up a new program; Carrot.exe and watched the program start searching for the password and username to enter.

Several minutes later there was a beep and she heard a low deep laugh that chilled her to the bone, but the screen changed to a welcome splash that said; **WELCOME TO SIGMA!**

A search engine box appeared and Willow started typing. Almost instantly file names started to fill her screen when Willow saw one name that caught her attention. "**Buffy Anne Summers, Subj. 110**"

Clicking on it Willow called the file and opened it up. Starting to read, Willow hit the print button. _Oh my Goddess!_ She thought as she read what was inside. As she searched further Willow found files on all of them; Xander, Anya, herself, Buffy, Tara, Giles, the list went on and on. Printing only the files for the Scoobs, Willow looked further and found another security screen and spoofed it, passing inside into this computer.

As Willow started reading she felt her stomach start to rebel and she ran from the computer lab to the bathroom in time to have her stomach throw everything she had eaten out as she vomited into the sink. When she had stopped Willow washed her face and stepped out feeling woozy.

Seeing a Coke machine Willow walked over and got a bottle. Opening it she slowly sipped it, feeling the soda settle her stomach. _These people are SICK! I can't believe what they've been doing for years and now they want to come and setup shop in Sunnydale? No. Way!_

Willow reached over and refilled both paper trays on the printer and it started to hum again as it continued to print. Satisfied she had everything she needed Willow opened up a final program, JollyRoger.exe, and smiled as she double clicked it and sent it on its way to the heart of the network.

As carefully as she entered this network, Willow started to exit it, not wanting to leave any finger prints when a message box popped up on her screen in bright red letters; **WARNING! TRACE PROGRAM IN PROGRESS!** "Sweet Goddess, they've run thru half the nodes I left behind to fool them!"

Typing furiously Willow pulled back to the mail server when a new message box appeared; **Danger! 15 seconds to completed IP Trace!** Willow watched as the numbers started to count down; **14, 12, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3…** Willow logged off the Initiative mail server, reaching behind the PC she yanked the power cable out just as the number on the screen ran down to **"1"**.

Leaning back she sighed, Phew! That was close! Grabbing the papers on the printer she stuffed them in her backpack just as she heard footsteps outside the computer lab door.

Buffy walked into the computer lab to see Willow leaning back in her large chair. "Hey Will! What's up? Are you doing your hacking chaos thing again?" Buffy teased.

"Who me?" Willow asked as she put on her best 'Innocent Face'. "Besides its cracker, not hacker and I was just…uhmm…yes…I was just doing research."

"Uh huh." Buffy said doubtfully as watched as Willow tried too hard to play innocent. "Well I need your help looking up something or someone I should say actually. And you're gonna need about 2 dozen roses and some intense groveling later to a certain blonde wearing lingerie and a skimpy piece at that!"

"Huh?" Willow asked confused as they walked out of the computer lab.

"No, actually her name is Tara. You know her, kinda my height, blonde, attractive and head over heels in love with you. Also has a 'very' nice body!"

Willow's brain saved her by finally kicking in, "Tara? Wait!" Willow looked at her watch, "Oh no!" Willow cried out.

Buffy put her arm around Willow's shoulders as she led her out of the building, "It's okay Will. Like I said, she loves you and you can make it up to her later," Buffy said as she steered Willow outside and towards Giles' house.

"So you want me to help you filch books from Giles 'Forbidden Books' section? You still haven't told me why Buffy."

"Willow its just important. Are you going to help me or not?"

"Don't go getting all pushy with me Buffy. I need to know more before I lift one finger here."

Sighing, "Fine! Recently I found out that there's someone new in Sunnydale,"

"So, someone moved to Sunnydale. What's the probl…" A light went off over Willow's head, "Oh…OH! You mean another bad guy moved in? Why don't you just call a research meeting with Giles and everyone and this way…"

Buffy put her finger over Willow's lips to quiet her. "Because I don't **want** Giles to know or anyone else right now. I have to find out some things first before I talk to him."

A wrinkle appeared on Willow's forehead as a look of confusion crossed her face. "I don't understand."

"I spoke to her and she told me a few things about the Council and I need to find out about her and if what she told me the truth."

"Her?" Willow asked. "You spoke to it? When?"

"It's a her and I spoke to Xena last night."

A concerned look came over Willow's face. "Buffy…"

"It was okay Will. I had it on good authority I'd be okay and I'm not under any control or anything. This is not Dracula, part 2. Been there, done that." Buffy smiled reassuringly at Willow.

"Alright," Willow said grudgingly, not sure if she liked being left out in the cold the way Buffy had done but she wasn't willing to abandon Buffy when she needed help. _Plus, if she 'is' being manipulated maybe I'll find something in one of the books to help me._ "What is it you need to know?"

Smiling broadly, "I need to know of any reference to this 'Xena'; what she's like, habits, if she's run into any Slayers before, that sort of thing. I also need to find out about a Slayer who died in London in 1666, her name was Sierra…

"So Will what did you find out?" Buffy asked, feeling slightly frustrated since her own attempts at research had yielded her nothing so far.

Willow closed the book she was looking through and pulled the legal pad she had been jotting notes down on closer to her to look at. "Well a few things so far. Most of what I've seen tends to be conflicting but there is a central theme that I've found so far."

"Okay," Buffy said as she sat down recognizing Willow when she went into 'Teacher Mode'.

"Most of the accounts or sightings of Xena seem to place her somewhere around 2,000 to 3,000 years old. Although there are references is Canon's Guide to Demonology which could date her going even further back, however..." Willow felt her arm get nudged and looked over to see an annoyed Anya poking her.

"Ahem, I don't think either of us needs a Demonology lesson at the moment Willow." said Anya. "Focus please."

"Oh, uhmm. Ooops. Sorry about that. Well where was I? Oh yeah." Willow started flipping thru her notes on the pad. "Well she's old, and I mean OLD Buffy, as in Greek mythology old. Her symbol, which is called a...Chakram, has shown up as far back as pre-Hellenic Greece or what was just prior to the Trojan War."

"Now there isn't a lot about her though, mostly snippets and mentions in histories here and there, but they have a single theme though. That she was considered 'the' most dangerous warriour of her time and she had a very strong sense of honor, even at her worst."

"Her worst?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, it seems quite a few accounts state she was a powerful Warlord, so much so that she managed to conquer over half the Greek Empire, except for Troy, Athens and Sparta when she disappeared suddenly. Then she just drops off the face of the earth it seems. There are a couple of possibles that talk about a female warriour and her bard helping others, but I wouldn't put too much faith in those."

"Willow, I wouldn't discount those stories about the warriour and the bard too quickly." Anya interjected.

"Why do you know something?" Willow asked archly over being interrupted.

"Where do you think the name _Lion of Amphibolis_ came from? Her Warlord's crest was a black falcon's head in a gold circle and a black background and the Chakram was the weapon she was known by Willow."

"How do you know all this Anya?"

"Hally was telling me about the good old days in Greece and who to avoid at all costs."

Seeing a potential blowup Buffy stepped in, "You were saying something about Xena's first sighting Will."

Looking back down at her notes, "Yeah, it was in 442 A.D. in Rome during Theodosius II's reign. It seems that the Slayer there, Domitia Paulina, ran into a strange vampire pretending to be a healer, attacked her and badly injuring her before she got away. That night Domitia was spirited out of her villa, two days later she was found crucified on the road to the front gates of the city. According to the records she was still alive, but barely. It goes on to say further that the bones in her arms were so shattered they'd never heal right and her legs were broken in several places each. She died two days later…"

Buffy winced, "Okay, she's protective of this Gabrielle then. Note to self, don't attack Gabrielle." _Not that I would._

_Gabrielle? I didn't say any name. How does Buffy know what the vampires name is?_ Willow thought with a start, and deciding to keep a sharp eye on Buffy.

"She seems to disappear on and off again over the next 1,000 years but over and over it's mentioned in the **Watcher diaries** when she's seen the Watcher is always insistent on the Slayer killing Xena at all costs. But there are several entries from Slayers who encountered her and they always mention Xena's code of personal honour and how she's not like anything they've run into. It's weird Buffy, it's almost like we're talking about 2 totally different people..."

_I think they are two different people, the one the Council wants dead and the real one. All of which doesn't answer why the Council is so desperate to have her dead._"Anything else Will?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, she's killed three other Slayers for a total of four, but she's never attacked them first. It's always been the other way around and get this, in 1095 the Council sent out an edict to all of its Watchers telling them that they should have their Slayers destroy Xena on sight. But they never mention anywhere what she is whether that's a vampire, a demon or what. But what's interesting is that in 1095 the First Crusades took place as well as a massive effort on the part of the Roman Catholic Church, 'to root out all forces of darkness.' "

"Okay. So," Buffy asked.

Anya answered Buffy, "Well having lived thru it I can tell you that the Church managed to kill more than their share of vampires and demons. But what your books won't tell you is that a lot of Bacchae were also killed. Oh they weren't wiped out, but it was interesting that most of those that died had opposed Xena over the rules she imposed on the Bacchae."

Both Willow and Buffy looked at Anya surprised, "Hey! I'm not just a pretty face here, although I do have one."

"After that the Bacchae disappeared as far as anyone was concerned." Anya continued, "Oh they still popped up, but there were a lot less of them and it's not like there were a lot of them to start or that they breed like bunnies. Nasty evil creatures that they are, bunnies that is."

"Anything else?" Willow asked.

Anya shook her head no, still disturbed by the thought of bunnies running around.

Buffy stood up and started pacing, "Will, what about that Slayer, Sierra. Did you find anything?"

Nodding, "Yeah, I hacked into the Council's network, you know they are a lot easier than the Vatican's, and according to their 'official' records. Sierra and her Watcher were killed and tortured by the Master Vampire, Xena, in London 1666."

Buffy stopped at looked at Willow, "Wait! You said the 'official' records, what else did you find?"

Willow noticed Buffy's pacing and that she was upset about something. "It was in Giles' "Forbidden Items" section," Willow said enigmatically.

"What IT Will?" _I have to know if Xena is telling me the truth. I don't trust the Council any, but something tells me I'm going to need help against ADAM and if she can help me..."_

"Sierras' diary, it was buried among all the other books." Willow stopped and took a deep breath before continuing, "Sierra was a lot like you Buffy; stubborn, willful, didn't like rules **and** she didn't trust the Council. She was 18 when she met Xena, she had heard about a powerful vampire that had just arrived in London so she tracked her down and confronted her. The diary gets a little skimpy here about what was said, but Sierra does go on to say she didn't believe this Xena was evil. In the diary she drew a picture of a token she was given by Xena, some sort of wooden disk and she was supposed to go meet Xena the next day."

Unconsciously Buffy reached into her jacket pocket and wrapped her hand around the Chakram tightly as Willow continued. "So what happened?"

"The diary ends there. That was her last entry."

"But you have to have found something else out Will. I have to know what happened to her!" Buffy said anxiously.

Willow looked at Buffy concerned, "Buffy…"

"Will I'm sorry I yelled. It's just everything going on right now, Mom and Faith are in the hospital,"

"And I've got this Frankenstein monster after me and now this. It's not like I've ever trusted the Council, but if what Xena said was true, that they'd murder a Slayer then they'll pretty much do anything and that scares me Will. What if they decide they're tired of waiting for this Slayer to 'come back to the fold' and that the next Slayer would be more pliable. That means they'd come after you guys as well…"

Willow hushed Buffy, "**We'll** figure it out Buffy." Willow smiled at her best friend and watched the worry on her face slowly fade away.

Buffy walked over to Willow and hugged her, "Thanks! Now what else did you find Will."

"Well the records are mostly spotty since London **did** burn down to the ground. But in the Scotland Yard database it does have a few references to it, and those say that the girl was found tied to the bed, she'd been raped and then gutted and left to die Buffy. The girl's guardian, Jack Sames, who was also her Watcher was initially suspected until he was found dead as well. He'd been killed on his knees, one round to the back of the head."

Buffy sat down in a chair hard as the implications hit her.

Willow watched as Buffy sat down her face had gone numb, a few moments later Buffy looked up at her and she saw doubt and fear in her eyes.

Lying down on the bed, Buffy tried to close her eyes. Her brain felt like it was on overload from everything she had found out in the last 24 hours.

"I can trust Giles, I know it." Buffy said, _Who are you trying to convince of that? You or me?_ Buffy's Inner Slayer asked her sarcastically. Throwing the blanket over her head Buffy snuggled down and her last thought was _Why can't anything be simple sometimes!_ before Morpheus claimed her.

The dream slowly took shape before her eyes, she watched as Xander, Willow, Giles and Tara fought their way through the chaos before her. What she saw were humans and demons locked in combat somewhere underground. Buffy watched as one soldier shot and killed 3 demons and a werewolf tore into a group of soldiers and blood and pieces flew up into the air.

Buffy watched as they managed to get into a small room with the numbers 3-1-4 on the door and barricaded it behind them. Willow turned to face Tara, tears glistened on her cheeks and eyes. "She doesn't know about Faith, does she Tar?"

Tara shook her head and hugged Willow tightly, "No, she got separated and didn't see it."

Giles interrupted, "Ladies, we have to begin the spell now otherwise Faith's sacrifice will have been for nothing."

Buffy watched as Tara drew a circle on the floor with chalk and then all of them moved onto the cardinal points of the compass. Tara pulled out a large deck of cards..."The power of the Slayer and all who wield it. Last to Ancient First. We invoke thee. Grant us thy domain of primal strength. Accept us and the powers we possess..."

Tara intoned and Willow picked up, "Link us Mind and Heart with Spirit joined. Let the Hand encompass us. Do thy will!"

Tara pulls out a card from the top of the deck, "Spiritus...Spirit" and hands it to Willow.

Tara pulls out a second card, "Animus...Heart" and hands it to Xander who placed it in front of him as Willow had done.

A third card is pulled out, "Sophus...Mind" Giles says as he placed the third card in front of him.

Tara pulls out a fourth card, "Magus...Mage" and placed it in front of her. Pulling out a last card with a picture of a hand, "And Manus...The Hand." She places it in the center of the circle.

All four start to speak as one...

"We enjoin that we may inhabit the vessel. The Hand, Daughter of Sineya, first of the Ones."

The view changes and Buffy sees herself fighting ADAM, she's hitting him with all the strength and skill she has but it seems to have no effect. She watches the scene as ADAM grabs her arm and breaks it, then tossing her into a wall.

As Buffy watches herself struggle to stand up she sees the image change back to her friends, there is pounding on the door as they continue to chant, "We implore thee. Admit us. Bring us to the vessel..." A final blow to the door sends it flying across the room and careening into Giles who is thrown back. The demon jumps into the room and all Buffy sees is red as the scene disappears.

Blinking her eyes, a cloaked figure walks toward her. Looking around she's standing in the open somewhere, but she doesn't recognize where. "Who are you and what do you want?" Buffy asks angrily.

The cloaked and hooded figure gestures, "Why I'm just here to give you a warning my dear Slayer..." says a deep male voice echoing from the hood.

"What you saw will happen, I've just decided to give you a warning." Buffy hears a slight chuckle from the figure. "Of course now all this doesn't have to happen that way." The figure starts to walk around her slowly, almost leisurely. As she watches this stranger carefully, Buffy notices the arrogant and graceful stride he has as he walks. The cloak hides him, but she is still able to make out that he is tall and probably well muscled and he seems to be wearing something at his hip.

"So why are you showing me this then? You don't sound like you have a stake in this."

The figure rubs his chin, "Oh I do, I do! But let's just say it's in my best interests if you don't die."

Frowning, "So who are you again? I don't think I heard you the first time." Buffy says suspiciously.

Buffy heard a deep throated laugh come from the stranger, "You are very amusing my little Slayer." The figure looks her up and down and Buffy feels as if she's standing naked in front of this guy. "Well maybe not little, oh Slayer of mine. Buffy can hear the grin coming from him.

Buffy feels a rush of heat as she blushes in embarrassment and then anger at this stranger's arrogance. "You keep calling me your 'little Slayer' this or 'Slayer anything' and I'll feed you your teeth!"

"What? Is my Slayer getting upset now? And here I am trying to help you from making a mistake and this is the thanks I get sweets?" The stranger says as he continues to circle her, as he walks behind her Buffy drops to her knee and sweeps her let out where he should be...

Only he's gone, as she realizes he's somehow behind her Buffy tries to turn but only manages to have the punch catch her in the face throwing her backwards and stunning her. Dazed Buffy tries to get up and falls only to be caught by the throat and feels herself lifted into the air, her feet dangling.

"Listen here little girl. I was a warriour long before your little piece of property here was anything more than marshland and mud! Do not try and play with me!" the stranger snarls angrily.

Unable to break free of the iron grip that holds her, "I have done you a favour and shown you a glimpse of your future if you turn Xena down." Suddenly the figure dropped her and Buffy landed on her feet. Everything went dark, "Don't disappoint me, my little Slayer," Buffy hears the voice coming from all around her. "Work with me and the world will be your oyster...go against me and everyone else will suffer for your mistake!"

Buffy shot up from her bed, she felt herself covered in sweat. Getting up and heading to the bathroom Buffy looked in the mirror as she threw cold water on her face. There on her neck were bruises in the shape of a hand...

**End Chapter 10**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

Stevenson Hall

Tara's dorm room

Just as she was about to give up on this last tome Tara's eyes fell on the description of the spell. At once the weariness fell from her like a shirt and Tara looked at the spell more carefully.

"This could be it! This could be what Buffy needs to defeat Adam!" Tara said excitedly.

Tara grabbed the cell phone off of the table and dialed Mr. Giles' phone number. Six rings later Tara heard a sleepy, "Hello?"

"Mr. Giles, it's Tara! I think I found what we need, it was in the Tome of Aurelious the Blind...

Giles pushed the sleep from his mind to focus on what Tara was telling him, "How soon can you be here Tara?" Giles asked with the first flush of optimism he'd felt in days.

"I can be there in about 15 minutes Mr. Giles." Tara said as she slid the books into a large backpack.

"Good. Then I'll see you shortly."

Glancing down Tara looked at the page the book was open to, "And so it shall pass that the signs will be seen, but not seen. And thus shall the Lion enter the house..." Tara dismissed the rest, closing the book and stuffing it with the other in her bag and zipping it shut.

4 Hours Later… 

Willow looked at Buffy, "Do you know what's going on at this meeting Giles called?" she asked.

"No I don't. He was all secrety with me about it. How did the groveling go with Tara?" Buffy teased Willow.

"Sufficiently well enough Miss 'I live vicariously through my best friend'." Willow replied and stuck her tongue out at Buffy.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Buffy replied.

A serious look came on Willow's face as she stopped walking. "I'm serious Buffy. Ever since you found out Riley was a commando, you've been 'dateless Buffy'..."

Buffy stopped and walked back to Willow, "I just need a break Willow...I've been wondering if I've been looking in the wrong places anyway. Besides if I can't tease my best friend about her sex-life, then what's the world coming to!" Buffy said with a broad grin.

Willow linked her arm with Buffy's, "Well come on then..." Willow said as she started walking.

"One question then Will, are girls all that different anyway when it comes to sex?"

Willow's eyebrows rose in surprise, "Well, not having an encyclopedia for experience, I would say yes. But that's just me, why? Are you thinking of someone in particular?" Willow asked now very curious at the direction this conversation was going in.

Buffy blushed suddenly, "Uh no! Nope! No one!"

"I see..." Anything further was forestalled as they reached Giles' house and Buffy knocked on the door.

Methinks the Slayer doth protest too much! Willow thought slyly.

**15 minutes later…**

"So what you're telling us then Tara, is that this spell you found can give me the boost I need to defeat Adam by joining us? Does this mean I'm gonna have Xander-type thoughts in my head?" Buffy asked as she looked at Xander with a little grin on her face.

"It wouldn't hurt you any!" Xander retorted.

"And this is from someone who's dated a mummy-girl, almost munched by the his preying-mantis teacher and is now dating a former vengeance demon? Gee thanks Xan, I think I'll keep any future beau's to the living and breathing unlike someone who's name starts with Xander Lavalle Harris..." Buffy said with a large grin.

"Thank you for that visual Buffy. Now can we get back to the discussion at hand." Giles interjected before his 'children' got any further out of hand.

"Sorry," came the chorused reply from Xander and Buffy.

"Tar, what do we need for this spell?" Willow interjected before those two could start again.

"Not a lot. The supplies are pretty minimal; a twice-blessed Tarot deck, a gourd and some incense..."

Buffy turned to face Tara, "What'll happen to you when the cast the spell?"

"Well according to the Tome we'll be in a trance-like state and we won't be able to move." Tara answered.

"Okay, but you'll be able to do this spell from a distance, where it's safe...right?" Buffy pressed as the details of her dream came back to her.

Tara shook her head, "No, we'd have to be someplace nearby, inside the Initiative complex."

"Then we need to find another way then. This is too dangerous." Buffy said as she stood up.

"Buffy, this is it. This is what we need to defeat Adam, you tell us that we need to find another way. There is none." Giles said.

"We've all seen the signs that Adam is gathering his forces and will act soon. We have to stop him before he gets his plan in motion because it may be too late to act by then..." Looking at Buffy sternly. "What is it that you know Buffy?" Giles asked.

"Nothing." Buffy lied. "I just have a bad feeling about it is all."

"Are you sure Buffy?" Giles asked concerned.

"Yeah, I just don't like the idea of you guys trapped in there without any backup..."

"Hey, I've got an idea. Why can't Faith guard us while you face Adam, this way you won't have to worry about us." Tara said pleased.

"No, I still don't like it." Buffy replied guardedly.

Willow frowned, suspicious of Buffy's odd behaviour. But Giles spoke up first, "I know you don't like the idea of having us in such close proximity to a raging battle, I can assure you that with Faith watching over us we'll be fine Buffy."

"I'm gonna get some air, it feels stuffy in here," Buffy said without any preamble and walked out of Giles' house.

"She merely needs to accept this is the only way and she'll be fine," said Giles.

Willow looked over at Tara as they walked back to the dorm. "I'm worried about Buffy Tara. Something else is going on here,"

Nodding in agreement, "I know. When Buffy was upset I was looking at her aura and it seemed off somehow. I'm not sure though..."

Her eyebrows scrunched together, "You mean like with Dracula and the mind control he had over her?" Willow asked.

"No, it was different. Buffy wasn't under anyone's control. But her aura was off as if someone had tried to do something and failed,"

Frowning, Willow took out her keys and unlocked the door to Tara's dorm room, "She's still hiding something though. I know it."

"I think so too, but it's not like we can just go up to her and tell her we know she's hiding something..." Tara said.

Tara looked over at Willow with a worried look on her face, "Will, if we think someone's been trying to play with Buffy's head and the way she's been acting why don't we go talk to Mr. Giles?" Tara asked.

Shaking her head, "Because that's not an option Tara. We need to do this on our own this time. If we fail, Buffy will die..." A hard look came into Willow's eyes at the idea of losing her friend. "And that...is not an option!"

Tara sighed mentally at Willow's stubborn streak when it came to Buffy. "Okay. I found some interesting comments in this book..." Tara said as she opened her backpack and pulled out a black, leather book.

8 Hours Later… 

Willow leaned back and rested her head in Tara's lap. Looking up at her lover Willow saw that she was sound asleep, exhausted from searching for any more information that might help them and Buffy before it was too late.

Shifting her head, Willow noticed a book buried under a pile of papers Hmmm? I don't remember seeing that book earlier... With that thought Willow reached over and pulled the book free from its paper prison.

Willow's need for rest slipped away under her enthusiasm that this book might have what they were looking for. Willow opened the book and started reading...

At the mid-point of the book, Willow paused, tired from re-reading the same passage over and over again. Putting the book down Willow started to nudge Tara while calling her name. "Tara. Tara! You need to get up honey." Willow said urgently.

After several hard nudges Willow saw Tara move and open her eyes groggily. "Will hon. I love you but if you don't leave me alone I'll turn you into a frog." With that Tara rolled over and went back to sleep.

Willow nudged her lover's still form again. "You say that now, but how am I gonna wash your back in the shower? Now I need you to get up Tara, this is serious!"

"Uggh! Fine!" Tara grumbled and rolled over, throwing the blanket off of her as she swung her feet over the edge of the bed.

Willow moved the book in her hands in front of Tara's face "Here. Look at this!"

Tara started reading the section Willow pointed to; "And at the beginning of the second millennium so shall it pass that that (unreadable) shall be judged by those that they have betrayed. Wow!" Tara said as she leaned back.

Willow handed Tara a notepad filled with notes, "Here. Read this. This was from an older part I just finished working on. I think it has to do with Buffy..."

"…and so shall Strife destroy the Balance and if it is not restored then truly Hell shall come to the Valley of the Sun."

"Are you sure about this Willow? I mean it's pretty vague, even for a prophecy."

"I'm pretty sure. Look at this part, the Valley of the Sun and Strife, I think that means Adam...What doesn't make sense is the part about the Slayer facing a Choice. A choice in what?" Willow said with a frown.

Sunnydale Hospital

Room 212

Buffy stood next to Faith's bed. "Hey Faith. You're looking better." Buffy said smiling.

"Hey B. I should be up and out of here by tomorrow. What's up though?"

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked as she frowned, annoyed she was that transparent.

"You're not the only Slayer in town B. I've seen you die in my dreams..."

"I'm not planning on dying anytime soon Faith." Buffy said quickly.

Faith grabbed Buffy's hand, "That's not what I meant and you know it B."

Her shoulders slumped, "I know. I know what'll happen to all of you if I don't make the right choice though."

"We all know what could happen B. It's part of the package,"

"No! I've seen exactly what'll happen when we go into the Initiative base Faith and there's only one way to make sure it doesn't happen..." Buffy trailed off.

"Don't you go running off and try to face Adam by yourself B! That will get you killed!" Fear choked Faith from saying anything more. I can't lose you so soon B. I haven't even told you how I feel,

Shaking her head, "No I'm not out to commit suicide Faith. But I want your promise you'll keep an eye on the gang after the fight's over though." Buffy asked cryptically.

"Wha...?"

"I won't be around afterwards and I can't explain it now. I need you to trust me though, please?" Buffy pleaded.

"Why aren't you going to be around B? What's going on?" Faith asked, fear in her voice.

"I can't tell you, except that it'll be okay Faith. But you have to promise you won't go and talk to Giles or anyone else about this conversation...ever!"

"B, what the hell are you talking about? Why can't I talk to Giles or Red?"

"If you do I'll be dead and so will everyone else. The Council will make sure of that, that's why you can't say anything." Seeing the doubtful look on Faith's face.

"Faith, I know this seems crazy, but it's really not. When this is all over and Adam's dead, ask Willow about Sierra. That ought to clear things up as far as the Council is concerned."

"And the rest B? You're asking me to do nothing while you disappear or die or worse! I can't do that and I won't!"

Buffy took Faith's hands in her own, "No. I'm asking you to trust that I'm doing the only thing I can so that you live. Besides you said it yourself, it's part of the package, I've never asked you for anything before, but I'm asking you for this...To trust me and not to tell Giles."

Faith closed her eyes and let the tears drip down her face, "Alright. I promise I won't say anything to anyone..."

Faith felt herself pulled into a tight hug with Buffy, when it ended Buffy's face was only a few inches from her own.

"I'm sorry I never had the courage to say what I felt before Faith..." Faith heard Buffy say when Buffy suddenly swooped down and kissed her hard. Faith hesitated for a second from surprise before giving into the kiss and returning it with all her pent up passion for the blonde Slayer.

Buffy broke the kiss off reluctantly, "I've got to go. I'll see you at the entrance to the complex tomorrow Faith." With that Buffy was gone from the room and Faith was left with her thoughts...

Buffy pulled the long, black leather duster closed, shivering in the night air. I guess this is it then. The house should be about 10 minutes from here.

Stopping, Buffy looked at the hill in the distance and heard the lonely cry of a wolf. A voice from behind her startled her as she whirled around to see Gabrielle standing only a few feet away.

"Thinking or just enjoying the night air?"

Frowning, "Why are you here?" Buffy asked, annoyed at the interruption

A slight smile crossed Gabrielle's face, "I could ask you the same question...but I won't." Pirouetting, "Now, me? I'm just enjoying the beautiful night air."

Sighing, "Just go away Gabrielle. I want to be alone right now..."

"Sometimes that's when we need to not be alone because we really need someone to talk to or just listen. I've been told in the past that I'm a good listener..." Gabrielle glided forward stopping just in front of Buffy.

"Then maybe I didn't make myself clear 'Oh Great Listener'," Buffy said sarcastically. "Go away!"

Gabrielle's voice drifted out from behind her, "Very well, Slayer. But no-one is an island, especially you!"

With that Buffy saw that Gabrielle was gone, not even a whisper or leaf to show that she had ever been here.

"I know what Anya told me about these Bacchae, and after everything else Will found out about Xena, I dont know if I really believe it though. I'm still going to be a monster, but its either that or let everyone die and that's not a choice..." Standing back up with a fatalistic sense of determination Buffy started walking towards Xena's lair. Soon enough Buffy saw the house and slowed to a stop when she was only 10' feet from the front door. And for the second time tonight Buffy heard a voice behind her, "Are you looking for me Slayer?" came the deep, rumbling voice of Xena.

"Yes." Buffy replied evenly. "I'm here to accept your offer for help. If I don't everyone I love will die and I can't just let that happen,"

"But you're afraid though. Afraid of becoming the kind of thing you fight against, aren't you?" Xena said, not really asking.

In a voice almost too quiet to be heard, "Yes." Buffy replied.

"Good. Fear's a wonderful thing in many ways; it keeps us alive from doing the utterly stupid things that get others killed for our mistakes, it gets your body ready to fight when you need it, and it reminds us of what we can lose if we become arrogant and careless..." Xena took several steps towards the back of the house and stopped,

"Come with me Buffy." said Xena.

Buffy started walking forward towards Xena and fell in step as Xena started walking to the back yard. Both women walked over to a intricately carved, small wooden table, on it sat a plain, silver cup. Xena walked to the opposite side of the table from Buffy.

"I don't know what you've been told about me and it really doesn't matter. I'm not going to regale you with my history or try to convince you I'm really not a bad monster because my history's my business not yours and I am a monster. But I will tell you this though...

"Buffy, humans have the capacity to do more evil than any of the monsters you've faced. And I'd know; when I was human I lied, killed, murdered, tortured, plundered and enslaved my enemies all in the name of protecting my village from being attacked again."

"Why are you telling me this Xena?" Buffy asked.

"Because I want you to understand that this is still your choice; I want this and for reasons that I can't explain to you now."

Crossing her arms, "If you're so evil, then did you Turn Gabrielle into one of you? Why doesn't she hate you for what you did?" Buffy asked.

"Because Buffy, Gabrielle is the one that Turned me into a Bacchae, not the other way around."

Buffy froze in surprise, "But I thought you were their Queen, not her. She's so...so..." Buffy stopped unable to find the words she was looking for.

"Good, you mean? She is and maybe someday she'll tell you the story," Xena's voice turned hard, "but for now understand that I rule the Bacchae!"

"You have a choice now Slayer; accept my offer or leave. There is no middle ground in this."

"I need your help, so I'll accept your offer Xena." Xena pulled out a dagger from her side. "But know this, if you have lied to me in any way and my friends are hurt or killed. I will hunt you down and kill you." Buffy replied in a cold voice, her eyes hard with anger.

Xena's hand shot out and took Buffy's right hand, pulling it over the cup. In one swift move she sliced Buffy's palm open and let the blood drip into the cup for a minute before putting a cloth over the wound and letting Buffy's hand go.

"Good, then we understand each other Slayer. When you need me I will be there, simply hold my symbol in your hand and think of my name in your mind and I will hear you." Reaching down Xena grabbed the silver chalice and walked away, leaving Buffy standing alone in the darkness.

Lowell House

The Next Day…

Buffy looked at everyone gathered inside Lowell Hall. "Is everyone ready?" Buffy asked, not really expecting any answers. "Then lets get going," with that Buffy tossed the three coils of rope down the empty elevator shaft.

Waiting until everyone had started their descent, Buffy pulled out Xena's token out of her jacket pocket, Xena, now's the time that I need you. Come now! Putting the disc safely back in her pocket Buffy took hold of one of the ropes and started moving down the elevator shaft.

Standing at the bottom of the elevator shaft Buffy looked everyone over, "Faith, you ready? You have to make sure nothing gets past you to interrupt the spell or all this'll be for nothing..."

"I know B. You don't have to remind me." Faith replied tartly.

Chagrined, "Sorry Faith. I guess I'm just nervous." Buffy apologized.

Faith put her hand on Buffy's shoulder, "Just relax B. We all know what we a have to do and we're gonna do it and you're gonna kick Adams's butt back to the junk pile where he belongs."

Smiling Buffy pulled Faith into a quick hug and slid Xena's token into Faith's pocket. "Okay F. Let's do it then."

Faith got on one side of the elevator shaft door and Buffy the opposite side, both women pulled and slowly the door slip open about halfway before stopping. Faith moved through the door to the outside first. A moment later Faith stuck her head back in, "All's clear, so let's get moving."

Giles moved out first, followed by Willow, Tara, Xander and last out was Buffy.

Everyone stood still as they surveyed the carnage and destruction that lay before them. Breaking the silence Buffy whispered to Willow, "So Will, which way to 314?"

Willow pointed at a door across the massive room they stood in, Faith moved out front keeping an eye out for any demons, but all that she saw were the broken and rotted bodies of the dead.

Biting back the urge to vomit at the sickly sweet smell of corruption that rose from the bodies, Faith signaled for the rest to follow her.

As the group approached the door Willow had pointed to, Faith stopped to wait for B when she heard the loud howl of a wolf shatter the silence in the room.

Scanning the room quickly Faith saw a werewolf on the other side of the room. "Shit! B, run for it!" Faith yelled as she pulled the Tazer rifle off her back, courtesy of Xander's military scrounging skills and fired on the werewolf as it charged towards them.

The bolt caught the werewolf high in the chest, spinning it around and slowing it, but not stopping it. Backing up as she continued to fire bolt after bolt at the werewolf Faith reached the door and fired a final time before the werewolf collapsed at her feet, smoke rising from the charred body that shifted back into the form of a young woman about 16 years old.

"Jesus!" Faith uttered as she backed away from the body and closed the door numbly.

"B?" Faith said out loud. A piercing wailing split the air and red lights flashed turning the hallways a lurid red colour. "Shit, I think Adam knows we're here."

"Come on everyone let's move" Buffy's voice called out strongly.

**Initiative Control Room.**

ADAM reviewed the latest update on his conversion program, "Everything is running within acceptable time frame limits. But to complete the progress on the next 5 subjects I will need additional raw materials. This delay is not acceptable, however with this base placed well within the confines of the university I will have a wide range of raw materials to choose from.

ADAM opened the file on defensive repairs made to the base. "Another reason why demons will never take over this world, their inability to understand, repair and use modern technological devices. Gross damage repairs are at 75 completion, however the computer network is damaged as well as the internal cameras and weapons are offline. This will need to be corrected and with Mother's files there is a 84 probability I will have the workers able to repair the damage before the Slayer will attempt a frontal assault. Statistics show a 79 order of probability that the Slayer is attempting to assess my capabilities down here and will send a spy to investigate first. My files show the most likely for this is the vampire, Hostile 017 aka Spike."

"However the Slayer has shown some unusual behaviour lately that deviates from her known norms." ADAM issued orders to several demon underlings to have scouts placed nearby the few accessible areas to the base.

Ten minutes later a red light glared at ADAM from his Control Panel, flicking a switch under the red light. A camera turned on and flickered for several seconds before the image of the Slayer, Buffy Summers, and her friends glared back at ADAM as they walked through the main level of the complex.

ADAM accessed the base alarm system and set the base to "Intruder". Lights flashed and alarms blared as the surviving demons woke from their slumber and headed towards the location of the intruders...

Buffy and Faith kept the group between them as they fought their way down the corridors to the 3-1-4 area. For both Slayers the combat slowed them down to a crawl, even with Xander using the M-16 to help thin out the demons and the two Witches using magick to help out when it was needed, they had to use their magick sparingly since it would otherwise leave them drained and too tired to cast the Enjoining spell later.

Buffy and Faith found themselves back to back with Giles, Willow, Tara and Xander behind them. Both Slayers had numerous cuts and slashes, their blood decorating their clothes along with the demon blood from the demons that they killed.

Buffy drew the silver short sword from the sheath on her back while Faith reloaded the two .45 automatic pistols with fresh clips.

"Damnit Xander, haven't you got that door open yet?" Buffy yelled as she ducked under the spiked arm of a yellow demon. Swinging the short sword in a hard slash downward, Buffy severed the arm at the elbow and blue blood gushed out of the arm as the demon screamed, holding its arm. Faith put the demon out of their misery with two bullets to its head that left very little skull attached to the neck.

"Hey this isn't a science you know!" Xander yelled back as he tried punching in a different code on the keypad.

"You want science B?" Faith answered with a smirk, "Hold the fort while an expert does this the right way!" Faith ran towards the door and shoved Xander out of the way. Dropping her backpack Faith pulled out 3 small bricks of a putty-like substance and put each small brick on the door by the hinges. Pushing everyone back and away from the door, Faith pulled out the small detonator, flipped the cover over the switch and pushed the switch up.

Three small explosions happened almost simultaneously, the C-4 charges blew the door off of its hinges and into the hallway beyond.

"Door's down B!" Faith yelled as she ushered Giles and the rest into the hallway that led to 3-1-4.

"About ti..." Buffy said as something slammed into her and knocked her to the ground, and started tearing into her back. Screaming, Buffy fought to throw the creature off her back. Buffy heard the thundering echoes of Faith's twin .45's and whatever it was fell off of her.

Faith ran over to Buffy, as she got close Faith could see Buffy's back was bloody and torn. Faith grabbed Buffy by the armpits and dragged her into the doorway. "Will! Seal the damn door, NOW!" Faith yelled as she saw a several demons charge towards the door.

Faith heard the two witches chant and a blue wall appeared in the doorway as the first demon ran headlong into it and found itself impaled on a wall of spikes. The demon behind it unable to stop its charge as it saw the fate of their leader slammed into the leader and suffered the same fate as the spikes grew in length.

Faith heard a wolf howl as a white blur slammed into one of the demon's on the other side of the door. Several more howls joined the first and Faith watched as several of the blurs manifested as pale skinned women and they tore into the demons with a savage glee. Within moments all that was left of the 10 demons were pieces, "Jesus!" Faith uttered.

One of the women, a tall brunette wearing some sort of leather armour with a metal design and a sword over her shoulder walked over to the magickal wall.

"I don't know you." The brunette said to Faith, "Where's Buffy?" she asked in a commanding voice.

Faith looked down at Buffy's pale face and saw her lips moving. After several tries Faith figured out what Buffy was trying to say, 'Xena'. Looking back at the brunette, "She's here. She keeps asking for Xena."

"That's me." Xena replied. "Is she hurt?" Xena asked as she masked her concern.

"Who are you?" Faith asked suspiciously.

"I know her, she called me for help. Now tell me if she's okay or not!"

"Not good enough." said Faith as she raised her .45 to point it at Xena, the wall suddenly flickered and disappeared.

Faith opened fire at Xena as the magical wall collapsed. To her surprise Faith never saw Xena move before a hard buffet knocked her backwards and several feet away.

Looking down, Xena saw Buffy was badly injured. Leaning close to Buffy's ear, "I see I'm late to the party you started here."

"Yeah," Buffy coughed. "Just a little. I don't think I'm going to be able to keep my end of my promise here..."

Sighing silently, "Yes you can. But it'll mean we have to start things earlier than I'd planned," Xena replied.

"But how and what about Faith?" Buffy asked grimacing as a wave of pain hit her.

Buffy saw Gabrielle move up to her, "I can heal most of the damage to your back, but to finish it you'll need to drink a mouthful of my blood."

Buffy's eyes widened in fear, "But..."

Gently shushing the Slayer, Gabrielle put her hand over Buffy's lips. "This isn't like a vampire, you won't change like that. But this will start the Change earlier than we'd planned on, but doing this will allow your body to heal completely..."

"Okay then,"

Gabrielle moved Buffy onto her side so she could see the damage to Buffy's back. Closing her eyes Gabrielle murmured words in language dead for thousands of years and a blue glow slowly spread over Buffy's back. When it faded away, most of the damage to her back was gone, repaired by the spell. Pulling back the sleeve on her left arm, Gabrielle made a cut on her arm and moved it to Buffy's lips, "Drink," Gabrielle felt Buffy's lips on the cut and start to drink the blood. A rush of emotions and images flooded her head, clearing moments later when Buffy stopped drinking and pulled away. Damn, I wasn't expecting that. That shouldn't have happened! If I concentrate I can sense her surface thoughts now!

Buffy felt a renewed strength and vitality unlike anything else and started to stand up. "I feel better, stronger. More than when I first became the Slayer."

"Good," Gabrielle smiled pleased, "You better get going before your friends come back down this way then."

"What about Faith though? Is she gonna be okay?" Leaning closer to Gabrielle Buffy whispered, "She's important to me Gabrielle...She's..."

Buffy started to say more before she was interrupted, "I know. She'll be fine, you have my word on it, but you have to go now." Buffy heard Gabrielle say. Looking into Gabrielle's eyes, Buffy saw understanding and a little sadness.

"Okay. I'm gone." With that Buffy headed back down the hallway towards the room marked 3-1-4.

Turning Buffy ran down the corridor toward laboratory 3-1-4, moments later Buffy was closing the door to the lab behind her. "Is everyone okay in here?" Buffy asked

"Yes. Are you alright Buffy?" Giles asked.

"Yeah, we thought we heard screaming out there," said Willow as she walked over to Buffy looking at the torn clothing on her back.

"Oh that? Heh, never been better Will. Faith toasted the damn thing before I got hurt." Buffy replied.

Buffy noticed Xander and Tara looking at her skeptically. "Really...I'm fine guys and so's Faith. She's got herself parked in a good spot so that nothing's coming down here."

Buffy noticed Willow and Tara nod at each other, but the doubt on Xander's face never wavered. Well there's not much I can do about Xand right now. I've got bigger things to worry about. Buffy thought to herself.

Gabrielle watched as Buffy disappeared into the lab room. "You ready Xe?" Gabrielle asked out loud.

"Yes," came the short reply from behind her.

"Sharra, take Nakti and Lucius with you. Block all the entrances into this area except one."

Xena watched as Sharra nodded and collected the other Bacchae before disappearing. Looking down at Gabrielle, "What are you going to do with this one?" Xena asked, jerking her thumb towards the other Slayer, Faith.

A blonde eyebrow rose, "Why protect her of course."

Gabrielle felt the breeze from Xena's departure, reaching down Gabrielle grabbed Faith and moved her back a safe distance from the entrance into the hallway. At least if I run into any one that gets by I'll have room to fight.

Gabrielle heard Xe's battlecry and knew that the fight had begun in earnest. I want to be out there by Xe's side, but I can't risk letting one get past us... Gabrielle thought grimly. With that thought Gabrielle reached back drew her two Sai's from their sheaths on the small of her back.

"Is this going to be enough room for you to do the spell Tara?" Buffy asked, ignoring Xander's suspicious looks.

"Yes," Tara said as she directed Willow, Xander and Mr. Giles to getting the center of the room cleared out.

Within minutes Tara had the room setup how she wanted it and at the same time Buffy had searched and found the secret passageway.

"Tara, how long till the spell takes effect?" Buffy asked.

"About five minutes, give or take." Tara answered as she set the gourd down in the center of the circle.

"Once I'm in, barricade the door behind me." With that Buffy disappeared down the secret passageway to Adam.

Xander closed the secret door and moved some heavy, lab equipment in front of the door, blocking it. "Am I the only one that thinks there is something going on here?" Xander asked the group.

"Everything will be fine Xander as long as we do our part to assist Buffy." Giles replied. Giles walked over to the Circle where Willow and Tara had already seated themselves. "But we must hurry or else all this will be for nothing..."

"Fine." Xander grumbled. "I still think something weird is going on with Buffy," Xander said as she sat down across from the 2 Witches.

There is, I just wish I had time to talk to Buffy. Her aura was so bright with Energy it almost blinded me. It's almost like she's plugged into a power source she's radiating so much energy. Tara thought, worried about Buffy and what was going on.

Tara took out her piece of chalk and closed the Circle. "The power of the Slayer and all who wield it. Last to Ancient First. We invoke thee. Grant us thy domain of primal strength. Accept us and the powers we possess..." Tara intoned and Willow, Xander and Giles pick up, "Link us Mind and Heart with Spirit joined. Let the Hand encompass us. Do thy will!"

Xena paused for a moment to take in the battle swirling around her, most of the demons from the last rush were dead. Off to her left, Xena saw Nakti facing off against two demons. Her dusky, brown skin and curly, brown hair was a stark contrast to the bright red-skinned demons she faced. With a grin of satisfaction Xena saw Sharra move silently behind one of the two demons and with a blinding fast move, severed the achilles tendons on both legs of the closest one.

Screeching as it fell and Sharra was on top of it shoving her short sword though the demons skull with a savage thrust downward. As the other demon hesitated in surprise from the attack, Nakti shifted, her skin turned pale-white and claws grew on her hands. Parrying a clumsy swing from the demon, Nakti shattered the arm and raked her other hand across its' throat and blood sprayed across the room. Gurgling the demon fell clutching its throat and was dead in moments.

A loud BANG catches her attention and Xena sees one of the barricades shift. "Lucius, go block that door over there!" Xena yells as she moves to engage the next wave of demons that charge into the room. Yelling her battlecry, Xena grins wildly as she cuts down two of the demons with her sword before they realize she was even there.

Surrounded by a myriad of demons, vampires and other demons, Xena's blade flashes as it weaves its deadly dance severing limbs and driving them backwards from the sheer ferocity of her attacks.

The fight became a blur of images for Xena; a snarling vampire, the flash of claws and the spray of blood, fur and bone. It wasn't all at once, but slowly Xena noticed that there were no more enemies to fight, the only ones left near her were the dead and dying.

Lowering her blade Xena looked down and saw the blade was covered to the hilt with blood and viscera. Frowning Xena reached down and pulled a camo jacket free, its user no longer needing it and used it to wipe her sword and hilt clean before she wiped her hands and face.

A soft cry to her left caught her attention and Xena saw Lucius lying on the floor. Running Xena reached his side in moments. There lay the former gladiator in a pool of his own blood, his right leg was missing from the knee down and Xena saw he'd been shot several times and gutted. Hiding a grimace, "You've looked better you know."

Coughing, "Yes..." cough "I have..." cough, cough "Several of them got past me Domina."

Kneeling Xena took Lucius' hand in her own, "You'll be okay Lucius. We're not that easy to kill you know." Cursing herself as she knew she was lying.

"No Domina. Not this time." cough "Since you came to me and freed me I have willingly followed you and I regret nothing." cough cough "But I ask you to release me from my vow of service to you and let me pass to be judged by the Gods."

Putting her free hand on the top of his head gently ruffling his black hair. "Are you sure about this Lucius?" Xena asked.

cough "Yes Domina I am sure. The Prophecy is nearing and she is the Chosen. It is my time now..." cough cough "…and I am tired, so very tired."

Closing her eyes Xena recited the ritual words, "Lucius Gaius Antoninus, I release you from your Vow of Service. You have served me well, go in peace..." Xena opened her eyes biting back the pain and tears of loss.

Buffy ran down the corridor and arrived at the control room. Inside she could see Adam standing and looking at a row of monitors that showed Xena and some others fighting. "Fun, isn't it?"

"I do appreciate violence." Adam said as he turned around.

"Good." Buffy said as she charged Adam and leapt into the air launching a series of kicks to his head. A hard blow to her midsection and Buffy flew backwards landing on the floor.

Pulling out a deck of worn Tarot cards Tara took the first card from the top of the deck handing it to Willow who places it in front of her and speaks, "Spiritus...Spirit."

Bouncing back to her feet Buffy moved into a combat crouch as Adam closed with her and the skewer-spear in his arm popped out of its sheath. Dodging a sudden lunge, Buffy avoided the skewer and grabbed it and Adam's arm slamming the skewer over knee breaking it.

"Broke your arm," Buffy quipped.

Buffy never sees Adam's other arm shoot out until it is too late has he grabs her by the throat and lifts her up off the ground. Gasping for breath Buffy struggles when she feels a wave of electricity wash over her again and then again. Stunned by the electric shock Buffy is limp as Adam throws her into the wall of computers behind her.

Drawing the next card Tara hands it to Xander who places it in front of him, "Animus…Heart."

Pushing herself up Buffy slowly stands up and sees Adam moving towards her. Pushing aside the pain, Buffy closes with Adam. Launching a high side kick to Adam's head Buffy sees Adam's head snap back slightly and follows up with a roundhouse punch and backhand with all her strength. Only to see Adam step back slightly before launching his own attacks at her.

After only a few minutes Buffy can feel herself tiring from just parrying the unbelievable powerful blows from Adam. I can't keep this up much longer. Tara better come through with that spell soon.

A third card is pulled out, "Sophus...Mind," Giles says as he placed the third card in front of him.

With that thought Buffy misses a punch that catches her in the head and the follow-up backhand that knocks her down. Spitting blood out of her mouth Buffy stood up again, "Batteries running low?"

Unconcerned as he looks down at his right arm and a panel on his metal gauntlet unlocks and slides open. A metal device slides out of the gauntlet, covering his clawed hand, and from that, a long six-barrel minigun springs out.

Buffy's eyes pop out in surprise.

"I've been upgrading," and Adam starts firing as Buffy runs and dodges.

Tara pulls out a fourth card, "Magus...Mage," and placed it in front of her. Pulling out a last card with a picture of a hand, "And Manus...The Hand," She places it in the center of the circle.

Swinging his long gun arm towards Buffy hears the rounds just barely trailing her and vaults over a control panel that shudders from the multiple impacts of the rounds from the minigun.

Tara, Willow, Giles and Xander are all holding hands in a circle, "We implore thee. Bring us to the vessel. Take us...NOW!" Tara yells out loud as the room spins.

ADAM fires a grenade at the control panel as Buffy arches her back as she feels a sudden rush of power hit and course through her.

ADAM sees the control panel explode and steps forward to inspect the wreckage for the Slayer's body when ADAM sees the Slayer stand up. She seems to be unharmed and her eyes are glowing a yellow-red. Suddenly ADAM's sensors register an enormous power level that is off the scale and is coming from the Slayer.

Moving his gun arm ADAM opens fire with DPU rounds, depleted uranium, only to see them bounce off like water a foot in front of the Slayer who is chanting softly.

"You can't last forever." ADAM says as he switches to HE ammo rounds for the minigun. Yet the bullets continue to bounce off the force field in front of the Slayer.

"We can. We are forever." Comes the voice of Unity. "Sha me-en-den. Gesh-toog me-en-den. Zee me-en-den.

Oo-khush-ta me-ool-lee-a ba-ab-tum-mu-de-en." Unity chants softly as ADAM continues to fire at her.

"Interesting," ADAM says as he launches a grenade at the Slayer.

Unity raises her hand and chants, "Im-a-sheng-ab," and the grenade changes into a white dove that flies away.

"Very interesting." ADAM says, concerned now for the first time.

Unity gestures once again and this time the minigun retracts into ADAM's arm and Unity moves out from behind the shattered control panel.

ADAM looks down in consternation at his arm, Why does it not respond? All systems are functioning normally. ADAM wonders briefly before noticing the Slayer is moving towards him.

ADAM launches his attacks on the Slayer only to see her dodge and weave avoiding his attacks with ease. Suddenly the Slayer grabs and holds both his arms with one of hers as she slams her fist into the metal side of his head three times and ADAM feels himself picked up and thrown across the room.

ADAM quickly moves to his feet, stunned by the sudden change in the Slayer's abilities and power levels that are off the charts. "But how can you..."

Buffy, Tara, Willow, Giles and Xander speak as one... "You could never hope to grasp the source of our power,"

Running at ADAM Unity launches herself up and lands a series of kicks to ADAM's chest that throw him backwards into the wall. As Unity lands her hand lashes out and punches through the armour in his chest...Shoving her hand deeper, Unity suddenly rips her hand out of ADAM's chest holding a glowing green cylinder that has something that may be part of ADAM's spine attached to it. "But yours is right here..."

Those are the last words ADAM hears before his systems shut down and he collapses. Opening her hand the cylinder starts to rise and Unity murmurs several words. A small black hole appears in the air above the cylinder which moves into the hole and disappears. The hole collapses in on itself, disappearing.

Faith ran into the room to see the cylinder float up from Buffy's hand and disappear into 'something'. When Faith sees Buffy's eyes are now orange-red, "B, are you okay?" Faith asks but Buffy doesn't reply.

Turning her head towards her Faith sees Buffy's eyes turn back to normal and start to collapse. In a blink of an eye, Faith had caught Buffy in her arms before she could fall to the ground. Finally Faith saw recognition in B's eyes, "Do you always crash parties like this?" Faith asks with a smirk.

Willow, Tara, Giles and Xander all collapse.

"Wow,"

"That was…"

"intense..." Willow finished.

Buffy felt Faith's arm holding her up as they walked into 3-1-4, only to be rushed by Willow, Tara and Xander and caught in a large, group hug.

"Thanks. All of you." Buffy says as she looks at each of them. "I couldn't have done it without you."

Xander steps back from the group, "Well we couldn't let you face mix-n-match in there alone, now could we?" Xander says with a broad smile. "Plus! I got to be Buffy for a while or in Buffy!"

Xander says as a slap hits him on the back of his head, turning Xander sees Anya has entered the room and is behind him now with a dark look on her face. "You are not becoming orgasm buddies with Buffy, Xander! I do not share!"

Buffy grimaces, "Well that was an image I could have lived without. How about you guys?" Buffy asks out loud.

Willow and Tara nod and Faith looks darkly at the back of Xander's head for several seconds before masking her feelings.

Buffy felt her knees weaken and Faith grab her, holding her upright. "Let's go home guys, I don't know about you but I'm bushed."

As the group exits the room they see Spike standing at the entrance to the corridor up ahead.

Willow walks up to Spike who seems to be swaying slightly on his feet and touches his back, "Spike? You okay?"

Shaking his head, "Uh, yeah Red. All good here. So Adam's all history now?"

"Yep. Looks like you were busy in here. How'd you take care of them all?" Willow asks as she sees the dead demons that fill the room.

Puffing his chest out, "Well you know us vampires Red. We're a lot tougher than you'd be thinkin' we are!"

"Yeah...right!" Faith says sarcastically.

"Come on B. Let's go home, cause I don't know about you but I'm bushed."

"Anyone who wants to leave town the next time an evil, cyborg demon comes to town and wants to destroy the world raise your hand." Xander asks as they all walk back to the exit.

Everyone's hand goes up except for Spike's who gets evil glares, "Hey! I haven't had this much fun since Budapest!"

**End Chapter 11**


	13. 12 Debts & Obligations Lemon!

Chapter 12: 

**Debts & Obligations**

Summer's Residence

1 Hour Later…

Willow sat on the couch leaning back in-between Tara's legs, Xander was lying on the floor asleep and Buffy was sitting closely next to Faith using the couch as a back rest. Both Slayers were oblivious to the knowing looks they were getting from Willow and Tara.

As the movie started Buffy turned to say something to Willow and saw that she and Tara were asleep. Looking over at Faith, Buffy saw that she was asleep as well. Getting up carefully so as to not wake Faith up, Buffy move back several steps and grabbed her long, black leather duster from the coat rack by the door.

Opening the front door Buffy hesitated and pulled out Xena's token from her pocket. Walking back, Buffy put the wooden disk in Faith's jacket pocket and turned back to the doorway closing the door behind her with a barely audible CLICK.

Moving at a fast walk Buffy saw the lair where Xena was staying just ahead of her. I guess this is it then, Buffy thought resignedly.

Buffy walked over to the front steps and saw Gabrielle sitting on the steps writing something in a small book.

"Good you're here." Buffy heard Gabrielle say. At least Faith, Willow, Tara, Xander and the others will be safe.

"Yeah, that's me. 'On time girl.' " Buffy replied.

Closing the book, Gabrielle stood up. "Come on inside," With that Gabrielle walked up to the front door and inside the house.

Buffy walked up the stairs and as she entered the house she froze in shock at the sight that greeted her. The house was lit and inviting inside with candle's of all sizes and shapes that illuminated the room.

"What were you expecting? A dark, dank, dusty crypt with cobwebs and spiders? Puhleasse! That is such a stereotype thank you!" Gabrielle said with her hands on her hips. "I like my creature comforts thank you and crypts are not it!"

Buffy couldn't help but smile at Gabrielle's indignant tone, Well I can say at least this isn't Chateau-de-Spike as far as decor is concerned.

Gabrielle walked out of sight into another room, her voice drifted back into the room. "Take your coat off and have a seat, there are some thing's we should probably talk about," Gabrielle walked back into the room with two wine glasses which she set down in between them as Buffy sat down on the couch. Sitting down across from Buffy on a padded chair.

"Is this where you say 'I never drink...wiiiine.' " Buffy asked with a twinkle in her eyes as she felt a little more at ease.

Gabrielle groaned at Buffy's bad pun and shook her head, "At least you didn't do the bad Transylvanian accent when you said it." Well if she can tease me some, that's a good start.

"Where's Xena?" Buffy asked abruptly.

Gabrielle picked up one of the wine glasses and took a sip from it. "She's out, but she'll be back later. She had a few things she needed to do and we needed to talk first."

"Oh?" Buffy asked. "Uh, is this wine?"

"Yes, in my time wine was saved for special occasions. Besides, have you ever tasted cold blood?" Gabrielle asked as she shuddered, "We're talking major ickk factor here."

Buffy reached over and picked up the wine-glass and drank some of it. The wine had a soft, fruity taste with a tingling aftertaste. "Hey! This is good!" Buffy exclaimed with a smile.

Smiling, "Glad you like it." Gabrielle's face became serious, "Buffy, have you ever wondered how Slayers came about or where they got their powers?"

Nodding, "Yeah, but it's not like there's any info lying around anywhere. And the way Giles tells it it's kinda random other than it's gonna be a girl. You know the whole 'One girl in all the world' jazz."

Gabrielle pursed her lips, "Well I guess it's something the Council wouldn't really want to have you think about much, now would they? Think about it Buffy, how do you think they have a Watcher standing by or all ready training the girl so when she's Called she's ready to fight."

Confused, "I...uh, don't know." Buffy said.

Leaning closer, "Then let me tell you a story..." Gabrielle started her story. "Once upon a time, a very long time ago there were no Slayers. Just demons and those individuals that fought them. These warriours were ordinary people. No super strength or speed or healing, just their own skill, intelligence and desire." As Gabrielle spoke the images of the story came alive in Buffy's mind.

"Then things started to go bad, and humanity found itself desperate for a Champion. Someone who could stand up to the Evil that walked the land and defeat it. So a group of Shamans, Mages and wise men gathered together to pool their knowledge of the demons that rampaged across our world to combat it. For centuries they advised and helped the warriours fight the demons to a stand still, but they saw the world was changing and realized that eventually they'd be destroyed. And once that happened an Evil would be awoken that would walk the Earth without anyone to stop it.

Stopping, Gabrielle took a long drink of wine from the glass she had in her hand. "They realized they needed a Champion, someone who could face the Evil. And what better way to combat Evil than with Evil's own powers. And so the group did two things; one, they realized that they needed a way to pass on the Gift to future generations and two, the Council as they now called themselves, contacted the only demon that would help them. In a series of Greater Spells that drained the last of their Magicks cast by the Council Mages, part of this demons' essence was transferred and then balanced within their Champion so as to not overwhelm and corrupt her."

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "The story sounds very interesting, but how much of it is true?" Buffy asked.

Leaning back in her chair, "All of it and I'd know because I was there..."

Buffy choked on the wine she was drinking, "But I thought it was just a story passed down to you or something you were told or heard. Wait! Does this mean I'm part demon or something?"

"No it wasn't and no you're not."

"Okay then, so why are you telling me this story then?" Buffy asked.

"To let you know that after tonight you're not going to change so much as have a long, dormant part of you woken up."

Buffy felt a slight tingling in her fingertips and put the glass down. "I think that's enough for me."

"So what does this have to do with Xena and all the bad blood between her and the Council then?" Buffy asked softly as her voice seemed loud to her ears.

"Everything Buffy. Since there can only be one Slayer at a time that's one reason why they are terrified of a Slayer going rogue."

"You still haven't answered my question," Buffy said with a frown. "And why hasn't the Council killed me off yet if they feel that way? I did quit working for the Council..."

"How do you know they haven't tried to kill you already." Gabrielle countered. "You are everything they are afraid of Buffy. You're strong, smart, independent and you don't take orders too well. Right now you're just an expendable and annoying thorn in their side. Did you really think that the whole incident with Kralik getting free was an accident?" Gabrielle asked. "You know that you wouldn't have been the first Slayer they'd murdered Buffy. You did the research on Sierra."

"But I stilll don't know why they are so scared of Xena or anyone talking to her." Buffy asked back.

"Because it will signal the end of the Council and their reign over the Slayers." Among other things! Gabrielle thought wryly.

Slowly the room began to spin and Buffy leaned back heavily in the chair her heart was racing in her chest. "Uggghhh. I really don't feel good here."

Gabrielle moved next to Buffy and cut her wrist open. Putting her wrist in front of Buffy, "Drink this. It will balance you out, you had too much of the wine."

A hunger coursed through Buffy and she leaned forward, wrapping her lips over the cut and drinking deeply.

Gabrielle felt like she was plugged into light socket as Buffy drank from her. Gritting her teeth, Gabrielle fought the urge to Change and Claim Buffy right there. To taste Buffy's blood and put her Mark on her so that all would know who's Childe she was!

Finally Buffy stopped drinking and Gabrielle pulled her tattered will-power back together. Xena! Hurry back! It's almost time! Gabrielle Called mentally to Xena.

"What's happening to me?" Buffy asked, now scared of her feelings. Images raced through her mind and left Buffy slightly disoriented.

"The Change has begun, although a little quicker than we expected."

"But I drank your blood and I liked it! More than that it..."

Gabrielle took one of Buffy's hands in her own and gently rubbed small circles on her back. "You liked the feeling, the rush as it were as you drank and it excited you and now you're terrified...yes? That's normal. It's like eating food, only a hundred times more for us. It also tends to waken more primal wants and needs. Especially for those just going through the Change."

"Yeah, but I feel **different** though, stronger even. And my eyes hurt from all the bright light in here…"

Gabrielle was about to speak when she heard Xena come in the house. Thank the Gods, she's finally here. Gabrielle drifted back, "I'll see you tomorrow morning. Xe." In a soft voice only Xena could hear, "Be gentle Xe, she's really fragile mentally right now. She's terrified inside of becoming a vampire and this is really close to that with the blood." With that Gabrielle kissed Xena and disappeared from the room in a blur of movement.

Xena looked over and saw Buffy shaking slightly. Walking over Xena wrapped her arm around Buffy and got her to her feet. "You're shivering, come with me." Xena said as she noticed the change in Buffy's skin and eyes. Her skin was paler and her eyes were already a pale red-gold colour.

When Buffy didn't move, Xena looked Buffy in the eyes. "Buffy, I'm asking you to take a leap of faith here and trust me. Trust me that I won't hurt you and that you won't become the monster you're so terrified of."

"An-Angelus," Buffy stammered.

"You won't become a monster like him Buffy. I can promise you this, that on my honour if you ever do cross that line, I will stop you. You will not become like Angelus or Spike."

Xena felt the tension slowly fade from Buffy's body and led her to room she had prepared for tonight.

The room was filled with pillows and candles of different sizes and shapes. In the center was a small table, a silver goblet sat on top.

Feeling calmer now, "So now what? Do you drink all my blood?" Buffy asked.

"Not quite. Now we finish what was started." Xena walked over to the table and gestured for Buffy to join her.

Buffy walked over to the table where Xena was standing with the silver goblet in her hands.

"Drink this."

Buffy took the goblet and steeled herself as she started to drink. Buffy could taste the coppery taste of blood, mixed with the wine she'd had earlier and something else she didn't know. Grimacing Buffy emptied the goblet and a surge of energy passed through her and the goblet fell from her hands.

Xena walked behind Buffy and gathered her hair up as she exposed the right side of Buffy's neck. Barely brushing her fingertips over Buffy's exposed neck, Xena felt a shudder run through Buffy's body. Leaning next to Buffy's ear, "Now it begins." Xena said and let her fangs grow and sank them into Buffy's neck and started drinking. Counting to five Xena stopped and drew back slightly, holding Buffy upright.

Buffy turned in Xena's arms, facing her now and Xena was surprised to see Buffy's fangs as she smiled. Baring her neck Xena felt Buffys' fangs sink into her neck and the rush of passion as Buffy drank deeply. As soon as Buffy stopped Xena kissed Buffy hard, her tongue demanding entrance to Buffy's mouth.

Buffy's hand slid up under Xena's shirt and caressed the breast underneath, her thumb rubbing her Xena's nipple which hardened under her touch. Xena's hands were not idle as they roamed across Buffy's back and down to her buttocks where they pulled Buffy against her hard. Both women pushed against each other, delighting in the friction that it was creating.

Buffy pushed Xena back slightly and pulled Xena's shirt open, button's flew everywhere as Buffy finally had what she wanted, Xena's breasts exposed. Leaning down Buffy captured one nipple with her teeth, gently scraping and sucking on it. Buffy could hear Xena's moans as she nipped and licked all across Xena's stomach and breasts. Stopping, "More?" Buffy asked huskily.

"Brat!" Xena retorted. "What do you think?"

In a swift move Xena tore the shirt off of her and grabbed Buffy in her arms carrying her over to where she had pillows strewn on the floor. Buffy wrapped her arms around Xena's neck as she was carried. In a moment of clarity, "Why do I feel this way?" Buffy asked. "I've never wanted someone like this or dared to act on how I felt."

Damping her passion, "It's part of the Change you're going through. It lowers your inhibitions, which is why we're alone. This is not just the sharing of blood, such as with Vampires, but a Bonding that will last into eternity. For some who go through this the bond is such that they will become Life-Mates. But for most it is a pleasant memory that is shared between the two, sometimes they will remain lovers, sometimes not. It is different for each person."

"So am I gay then?"

"Does it matter?" Xena replied.

"No. I'm just trying to understand something else as well. And..."

Xena placed her fingers over Buffy's lips. "Sshhhhh. Don't think so hard right now. "Just open your senses let yourself feel tonight. Tomorrow you can worry about what is bothering you." Xena undid the buttons on Buffy's shirt and unclasped the bra underneath. "For now stay in the moment and accept the pleasure we are sharing."

Softly tracing circles around Buffy's breasts, Xena heard Buffy inhale sharply and arch forward as she tweaked a nipple and leaned down to taste Buffy's skin. Xena's head down to her breasts and was rewarded as Xena captured a breast and started to suck and nip it. Buffy's hands wandered across Xena's back and down to the waist of her jeans. Sliding one hand down Buffy moved her hand underneath Xena's jeans and was surprised as she felt no underwear and proceeded cup Xena's buttock and push her groin harder against her.

"I want you! I want to feel your skin as you move against me." Buffy groaned as she felt Xena's hands stroking, caressing and touching her, inflaming her senses with each touch.

"You will." Xena whispered into Buffy's ear.

Minutes later Xena had removed all of Buffy's clothing and there she lay in front of her naked. Xena's tongue moved up the inside of Buffy's leg from her knee and stopping just short. Where she moved to Buffy's stomach and trailed a line up in between Buffy's breasts and nipped the sides as she kissed Buffy and their tongues dueled for dominance.

Stopping, "What do you want Buffy?" Xena asked huskily.

"You," Buffy moaned. "I want to feel you lips on my body...your hands touching me,"

"Then your wish is my command." With that Xena cupped Buffy's breast and caressed it as her other hand wandered down Buffy's flanks and over to her hips. Xena felt Buffy shift and move her legs apart. With a grin Xena moved her hand down to Buffy's knee and trailed it up towards her core. Teasingly Xena let her fingers brush against Buffy's hot center, she could feel the moisture and the heat and knew that Buffy was wanting more than teases.

Buffy arched up as she felt two fingers push inside of her and she pushed back down and clenched her muscles trying to wring all the pleasure she could from Xena's touch. Xena started a slow rhythm with her hand that Buffy matched and Buffy groaned louder as she felt a third and fourth finger enter her, stretching her, but not painfully. Slowly the rhythm picked up in speed and intensity and Buffy felt the pleasure radiate outward as the pressure began to build.

"God! harder, Harder!" Buffy yelled as she felt herself near her peak "MORE! YESSSSSSSSS!" Buffy yelled as she hit her peak and orgasmed harder than she had before and then again and again. Xena stayed with her moving insider her slowly and gently letting Buffy dictate the pace before stopping. Draping her body over Buffy's, Xena gently kissed Buffy as she pulled a blanket over them both and Buffy wrapped her legs and arms around Xena.

A wave of sleepiness washed over Buffy from the events that day as well as their lovemaking and Buffy yawned. "Oh God. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean..."

Xena shushed Buffy, "Do I look insulted? I'll take it as a compliment to my many skills is all. Rest now and regain your strength. We'll pick this up later when you're not half-asleep, we have all night for you to repay me..."

With that Buffy leaned her head on Xena's shoulder and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

**End Chapter 12**


	14. 13 Dreams & Portents

Chapter 13: 

**Dreams & Portents**

Xander's Dream...

Xander looked down from the window of the Good Humour truck at the 3 little boys. As one lifted his face towards him, Xander saw that the boy had green scales and a reptilian face. "Aaaaaahhhhh!" Xander yelled as he stumbled backwards. Scrabbling around for a weapon Xander found a crowbar and when he looked out the window the children were gone and Anya was tapping him on the shoulder.

"Xander, what have I told you about scaring the customers?"

"An, that was a demon. We do not give demons ice cream! Besides how do you know it wasn't going to try and bite my hand off?" Xander asked angrily.

Xander's head rocked back from the blow of Anya's fist that slammed into his right cheek. "Alexander Lavalle Harris! I don't want to hear that kind of talk around our daughter Mindy!"

Confused, Xander frowned. "Mindy? What are you talking about Anya?" Xander took a step backwards from Anya after seeing the angry look on her face.

"OUR daughter! Sometimes I wonder why I married you!" Anya picked a picture up and handed to Xander.

Xander looked at the picture and there he saw Anya and himself in a Park, and a little girl was sitting on his lap. The girl was about 4 years old, she had long blonde hair and was dressed in a fluffy pink dress with a large smile on her face. But what caught Xander's attention was the fact that she was covered with fur and looked like a cat. Her eyes were slitted and yellow, her arms and face had a soft, downy fur and a closer look at her hair showed it looked more like a lion's mane. Her jaw was slightly extended and Xander could see the razor sharp teeth in her mouth as she smiled. Turning to run out of the ice cream truck Xander threw the door open and ran headlong into the living room of a house.

Before he could move Xander heard "DADDY!" and a little figure jumped into his arms and knocking him onto the floor and the wind out of him.. A slightly rough tongue licked his cheek. "Daddy, you're home early today! Can we go play in the park?" The little girl asked.

Xander saw the girl was the same one from the picture and pushed her away roughly. "Get away from me!" Xander yelled as he scrambled to his feet. Mindy Harris burst into tears and ran out of the room, crying.

"Damn demon!" Xander uttered as there was a blinding white flash. When his vision cleared Xander saw he was standing in the charred shell of a house that had been utterly obliterated. Looking around all Xander could see was utter destruction all around him; the ground was blackened, burnt and dead and there wasn't one intact building or tree. In fact there wasn't anything around him except for the smell of death and decay...

"What the hell just happened here?" Xander asked out loud, just in time to see Buffy walking towards him. "Buffster, what's going on here?" Xander asked as Buffy stopped in front of him.

"Don't you like it?" Buffy asked. Spreading her arms wide and gesturing about her, "You caused this by what you chose to do." Buffy said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. Turning Buffy started to walk away and stopped. "Come with me...or not. The choice, as always, is yours." With that Buffy continued to walk away.

"Wait! What do you mean I did this? How'd I do this? I'm not the Slayer, you are!" Xander yelled at Buffy as she walked away. Running Xander caught up with Buffy, "Isn't world saveage in your job description? Not mine?"

Xander took a step back at the intense look from Buffy that seemed to look thru him. "I lost my chance when you made your choice, Xander." Turning away from him, "That's how the world turns, on the choices we all make. Not just the expectation of someone else saving the world or making the hard choices." Sighing softly, "Sometimes it comes down to being able to see past someone's skin and what lies beneath..."

Turning, Buffy looked away and then looked back at him. Xander scrambled back as he saw Buffy's face; her brow ridge was extended and her eyes were yellow-gold. Two fangs peeked out from under her lips. Buffy's hand shot out, grabbing him by his shirt and lifting him off his feet. "Afraid?" Buffy asked before tossing Xander away from her. Holding one hand cupped up, an image of a little girl appeared in her hand and Xander recognized it was Mindy. "This was one future for you; you were married to a woman who loved you, had a daughter and you were happy." Buffy's hand closed into a fist and the image in it disappeared, "But your arrogance destroyed it and this is what you get instead."

Picking himself up, "Me arrogant? Come on Buffster this is Xander you're talking to!"

"So all demons are evil, right?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah! Look at Angelus and Spike...well maybe not Spike, but the Master or Dru or Darla!" Xander answered. "It's not like anyone would lose any sleep if they became dust buster chow!"

Xander saw the scenery had changed and he was standing outside a concentration camp, "And the mind that came up with this? Not very human was it? But wait...Of course this couldn't have been conceived of by anyone who was human" Buffy sneered as she said 'human'."

"Well this is different..." Xander started to say defending himself.

"Different rules for different people, right?" Buffy waved her hand and the humans inside were replaced by demons of all sizes and shapes. But all of them were thin and emaciated looking. "So then, if this happened to demons it would okay then?"

Xander saw one figure in a black uniform, hat and boots walk out of one of the buildings inside the camp. When the figure turned and he could see the face Xander paled visibly, Xander saw himself looking back at him. "Wha...?" Xander watched as his duplicate kicked a small demon, "Get back to work you piece of crap!" As the demon groveled, 'that' Xander drew his pistol from the holster at his side and shot the demon dead.

"Commandant, we have more workers coming in this afternoon." Came the voice of one of his guards.

"Good, process them quickly and get them to work. Eliminate any of the weaklings in the old bunch." With that 'other' Xander walked into his office and sat down, Xander found himself in the room with his doppleganger. Looking around Xander saw a wall calendar and when he looked closely Xander saw that it was for May of 2010.

Newspaper clippings lined the wall and Xander walked over and started reading them. Several were quite old, but one caption caught his eye. "Alex Harris helps push Demon Registration Bill thru Senate!" The date was May 5, 2007. One article caught Xander's eye and he started to read; "In accordance with the Demon Defense and Homeland Security laws, work camps are being setup across the US. The chief architect behind both bills, Alexander L. Harris, a successful construction magnate based out of Los Angeles wasn't available for comment at that time. His lawyer, Lilah Stevenson from the law-firm of Wolfram and Hart is seen here walking down the steps of the U.S. Supreme Court after successfully arguing her case regarding the treatment and use of demons due to their non-human state…."

"This can't be real. I'm not like this! I couldn't do anything like this!" Turning Xander looked for Buffy. "Buffy! Get me out of here, this isn't me!" Xander yelled.

"We all have dark places in our soul Xander," Buffy's voice drifted from behind him. Whirling around Xander saw no-one was there. "What makes you so special that you're beyond that? Remember your choices here." Xander heard Buffy's voice say.

Opening his eyes, Xander looked around and saw he was on the floor in Buffy's living room. "Phew! That was a hell of a dream, well that's the last time I have a pepperoni taco and orange soda combo before I go to sleep!"

Giles… 

Giles looked around and saw he was standing in one of the hallways in the Initiative Base. Behind him the ceiling had collapsed blocking off that direction straightening his glasses Giles started walking.

The corridor seemed to go on without end. In the silence Giles heard a soft growl, the brush of skin against the floor. It would seem I'm not alone even if I don't see them. As he walked down this never-ending corridor, finally he came to a door. Pushing the door open Giles stepped into the room and heard the door shut behind him and a CLICK as the door locked. Grasping the door knob in his hand Giles turned it and the knob came off in his hand. Dropping the useless item to the floor he turned back to the room and saw that it empty except for two doors; one on the left wall and one on the right wall.

Well it seems I won't be going out that way. Turning back Giles saw the symbol for the Council above the right door and over by the left door Giles saw a sign that read; **HERE BE DRAGONS!**

Walking over to the right door Giles opened it and put his hands up as he felt a wave of heat wash over him. The heat disappeared and Giles peered inside to see a large room. Several emaciated figures were chained to the wall and wearing rags. Another figure was in a box with only his head visible, his mouth was open as if he was screaming but no sound could be heard. My god! That's Charlie Watkins! My mentor! As Giles looked at Charlie he could hear the chittering of rats coming from inside the box.

"Come inside Mr. Giles, I've been waiting for you to arrive!" Giles heard Quentin Travers say. Looking for where the voice was coming from Giles saw Quentin standing next to a large metal, sarcophogus with holes where the eyes would see out from inside. An Iron Maiden? Giles thought as his mind raced confused by the sight that greeted him inside. "What the BLOODY HELL is going on here? Why are these people...good, honest, honorable people being tortured?"

"These people betrayed the Council in one way or another, just as Jack Sames," Quentin gestured to a skeleton inside a cage that was too small for a human was hanging above the ground, "over there had done. He ignored Council rules that put his Slayer and the Council at risk. Just as you have done, and now elements of the Prophecy are coming together. But the Prophecy can still be stopped fortunately, we have time and your Slayer will have to be judged by the Council for her actions, as well as those that have assisted her.."

"What are you talking about Quentin? The Council has no right to judge Buffy or her friends, she left the Council and is beyond your authority and what Prophecy are you talking about?"

Quentin opened the Iron Maiden, exposing the rows of long spikes inside the door and chamber of the sarcophogus. "Come now, you of all people should realize that nothing is beyond our reach."

Just then Giles heard a female voice behind him. "Do you really want to go in there?" asked the contralto voice.

Turning around Giles saw a figure wearing a long, ankle length cloak and hood. "Not particularily, no. But yours isn't all that inviting either, Here be Dragons...an old warning by sailors for dangerous and unknown territory."

Giles heard a soft chuckle, "True, but were there really Dragons and Monsters there or was that just their fear of the unknown?" the woman asked.

"Of course there were no monsters, it was just a superstitious fear," Giles answered.

"Fear of the unknown or what we are taught to be afraid of is a powerful thing though. Are you sure you can face what you'll find in here?" the voice asked.

Walking over to the other door, "Of course I can, I am a Watcher after all!"

"Then enter and find the Truth..."

As Giles walked through the left door Giles found himself suddenly walking outside. It was nighttime and he was walking in a cemetery. Giles felt a hard blow to the back of his head that knocked him to his knees. "Give me all your money old man!" Came a voice behind him.

"Of course," Giles said as he turned around slowly and pulled his wallet out and tossed it over in front of his attacker. "Here you go." Giles said calmly.

The robber scooped the wallet up, "Idiot!" and aimed the gun at Giles' head. Just as Giles watched his finger start to squeeze the trigger Giles saw a green-skinned demon with spikes all over its face appear and tackle his robber to the ground Several hard punches later and the robber was lying still.

"Well I'd say that's a job that's well done," the green skinned demon said proudly.

"Uh yes," Giles stammered, unsure of what was going on here. "Who are you?" Giles asked curious about who this good samaritan was.

"Is everyone okay here," the demon asked out loud. "Well now that that bit of excitement is over..."

"What the bloody hell? What is going on here!" Giles

"Good question," Willow said as she appeared from nowhere, walking towards him.

"You're not really Willow are you." Giles said suspiciously.

"No, I'm borrowed. But if you are willing to let go of the past I have a key for your FUTURE. Are you willing to accept it?"

Giles reached for the large, yellow key in her open left hand. A quick move and the hand with the key disappeared.

"You have not answered my question."

"Yes I am," With that Giles grabbed the key from Willow's hand and felt an electrical shock as it passed through her hand, "Ouch!" Giles yelped but didn't relinquish his hold on the key.

Two small wooden boxes appeared in front of Giles, both boxes were identical in size, shape and appearance.

"You have one key, 2 locked boxes and one choice. The box on the left represents the Unknown and the one on the right represents Certainty. Choose."

"Is there a correct answer to this or does it not matter which one I choose?" Giles asked.

The woman stood there, her features shadowed and obscured from view, saying nothing.

"Very well then." And Giles looked back down at the two boxes. After several minutes Giles reached toward the box labeled, **_Unknown_**, "It's always better to have options and the unknown is always filled with that."

"You have chosen. See then what you did not choose." The box opened up and out of it jumped one of the spiders he had last seen from the Box of Gavrock. Just as it hit him in the face Giles felt a puff of wind and the spider disappeared.

The second box, **_Unknown_**, opened and Giles saw a dusty book inside the box. Reaching in he pulled the book out, turning it over Giles looked at the cover which was blank. Blowing a layer of the dust off Giles opened the book to the first page.

On the top of the page Giles saw hand-written, _Bartolok's Prophecies and Curses as transcribed by Kyle the Younger_. Giles felt his eyes open wide as he read the name of the book, "I thought that all the copies of this book had been lost! If this is real..." Giles trailed off. Before Giles could look at any more of the book the sunlight blinded his eyes. Looking up Giles saw the sun blazing down on him and looked around him in alarm. What the...?

Giles now found himself sitting in the middle of a desert. A few scrub trees could be seen among the sand-dunes around him. Over to the right however was a small shaded area with trees. Getting up Giles walked over and sat down in the shade to wait...

Tara's dreamscape…

Tara felt Willow's warm against her as she closed her eyes. A cold breeze blew in the room and Tara's eyes shot open as she felt goosebumps from the cold run up her arms and back. "Goddess it's cold in here! Who left the door open?" Tara asked. Looking around Tara saw that she was no longer in Buffy's living room, but rather she was standing outside in an alley.

Looking at the sky Tara saw it was dark, but not because it was night. Looking around at the sky more, Tara saw the sun was bracketed by the moon, blocking it out and darkening the sky to nighttime. An eclipse? That's odd, there shouldn't be one this year.

Walking out of the alley Tara looked down the street and saw a large crowd about a block away. Hmmm, weird time for a gathering. Tara thought to herself as she made her way down the block toward the crowd.

The closer she got the more nervous Tara started to feel, shaking it off as nerves Tara saw the closest person turn and had to stifle the scream the wanted to tear itself from her throat! The person wasn't a person at all! It was a demon! Ducking her head as she coughed Tara moved sideways and away from the demon that looked like a giant lizard. Tara heard some soft hissing as she moved away when a voice that cut through the air caught her attention.

The voice came from the center of the crowd; it seemed to be coming from a cowled figure. "Brethren! The time of the Prophecy is at hand!" Gesturing towards the sun, "Look and see the power of your Master! He has done this so that you can walk the earth as you have desired for several millennia. To walk on the surface without fear! You have seen the humans scuttling about as they try and find a reason for what has happened. Now is the time to strike and take back what is yours! All you have to do is Kill! Kill the humans as the cattle they are!"

There was a roar of approval from the crowd and Tara moved away as fast as possible. As soon as she was far enough away Tara saw a church and ran inside only to find herself standing in a Park. Standing next to her Tara saw it was not Willow, but Buffy. Turning Tara saw a look of tenderness on Buffy's face as she leaned in to kiss Tara on the cheek. "Hey gorgeous, glad you made it. I was getting worried."

"Uhmm, of course." Tara stammered, slightly embarrassed by Buffy's kiss. Opening herself up, Tara Looked at Buffy's aura. Tara noticed it was different from the emerald blue she was used to seeing. Now there were streaks of grey and red in it, but Tara didn't feel anything to be scared of. When Tara's vision returned to normal she saw that she was in Buffy's bedroom. Uh, hey! I'm in Buffy's bed here! a now nervous Tara looked for Buffy. Tara saw Buffy walk into the room dressed in a sapphire coloured silk robe, her bone-white skin glowed in the moonlight. As Buffy smiled Tara noticed the long fangs and the red eyes. Uhmm, this is sooooo not a good thing here. I am not really looking to be someone's snack. But if this is vamp Buffy, why don't I want to run out of here terrified I'm about to be an entree?

"Tara, I can never tell you enough times, Thank You. If you hadn't of found that spell...well I wouldn't be here talking to you now. Xe would have kept her promise to me about that..." Buffy moved closer and stopped at the foot of the bed.

"Uh, errr. Uhhh, Buffy I don't know what's going on here, but I'd feel a little better if you step back a little."

A knowing eyebrow went up, "Tara, all dreams have a purpose, we just have to understand what it is before it's too late."

"Huh? What are you talking about Buffy? I don't understand what's going on here." A lightbulb went off above Tara's head, "Wait! You're not Buffy, are you?" Tara asked.

"You're not asking the right questions." Buffy replied. "It's almost Dawn you know."

Looking down at her watch, "No, dawn's hours away." Tara said back.

"Oh that?" Buffy gestured to Tara's wristwatch. "The time's wrong on that."

Tara watched as Buffy leaned in close, Buffy's lips brushing her ear. "Just remember that help often comes in packages unlooked for." As Tara felt Buffy's fangs gently nip her throat, the sun came up and she found herself on the ground. Jumping up off of the sand Tara looked around her.

A desert had sprung up from nowhere, but in the distance she could see what looked like some trees and shade. Raising her hand to her throat as she started walking, Tara's hand came away with a few drops of blood on it.

Willow's Dream…

Willow looked at the blackboard in front of her, Mr. Graham, her high-school history teacher walked past her. "Ms. Rosenberg, can you give me 2 examples of why Benedict Arnold did not see his actions as treason."

"No." She finally said as she heard the laughter from the other kids in class and ducked her head to hide her flaming cheeks.

Xander's voice popped up from behind her, "It's okay Will. Even Thomas Alba Edison had days where he was the laughing stock of the school."

Willow stared at her friend, confusion painted on her face. When did Xander learn about Thomas Edison? This is too strange!

"Ms. Rosenberg, then are you prepared to give your oral report then? The class is waiting." Looking at her stockinged feet with black shoes Willow looked at the class from the front of the room. "My report is about the themes in '_The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe_'…"

"Who cares?" Cordelia said out loud.

"Well..." Willow trailed off as Buffy walked over to her. "Willow when are you going to stop looking around you for what's really inside of you, you remember what happened to Marcy."

"Uh...wha?"

"Stop wearing all the costumes. They aren't who you are." Buffy said enigmatically.

"What are you talking about Buffy?" Willow asked and noticed the room was now empty.

"If you don't find out who you are, how are you going to save anyone?" Buffy asked as she walked around Willow in a circle.

"Buffy you need to stop walking in circles right now. I'm getting dizzy trying to watch you. Now when did you become Sphinx-Buffy?"

"About the same time you found the answer, you just need to find the question and you'll understand what's happening!"

"Damnit Buffy. Stop this! I'm tired and I don't want to play any stupid riddle games right now!" Willow yelled at Buffy.

"Fine." Buffy stopped walking and Willow saw that Buffy's hair was matted and long, her skin was covered in dirt and mud and she was dressed in rags that barely covered her body. Nervously Willow watched as 'Buffy' stalked on over to her. "The answer's always been right in front of you Willow, but you need to trust yourself enough to see it." Buffy turned her back on Willow, "Of course, not everyone likes being that close to the flame..."

As Willow started to say something she noticed she was standing outside in a desert, the sky dimmed as the sun moved slowly behind the moon and stayed there. The sky turned black as night and Willow noticed the eclipse wasn't ending. "Well on a scale of 1 to 10 for bad omens, I'd say this rates a 1000."

"Willow!" came Tara's voice from behind her. Turning Willow saw Tara only a few feet away. "Tara!" Willow called out as the two women ran towards each other, hugging and kissing as they met.

"Do you know what's going on?" Willow asked.

"I'm not sure, but maybe we can find someplace to rest over there." Tara said as she pointed towards the oasis in the distance.

"Sounds good to me." Willow said as she linked her arm in Tara's and the two started walking further into the desert.

Anya's Dream…

Anya got up from the bed and walked out of the bedroom and onto the sidewalk. Turning around Anya trees behind her and turned back around. Snorting, she saw the metal gate and sign for the Restfield Cemetery. "Well isn't this just fun!" Anya said sarcastically. "Why is it I don't get involved in their fight, but I'm still dragged into whatever trouble that manage to find anyway?"

Walking to the gate that was open, Anya passed through the arch and into the cemetery. Walking out of the darkness ahead Anya saw a figure and as it got closer Anya saw it was Buffy or at least it looked like her. Looking at her watch, Anya saw it was 8:15am but the sky was dark as night. Searching the skies Anya saw what she was looking for, An eclipse? That's strange

"Now that your here, we can begin." Buffy said as she stopped a few feet away in front of her.

"Begin? Begin what? Any why am I here?" Anya asked.

Buffy began speaking as she started to walk. "Come with me. We have much to discuss and very little time."

Sighing dramatically, "Fine as long as their are no bunnies!" Anya said as she caught up with Buffy.

"Do you know what the 2 basic elements to all things in existence are?" Buffy asked.

"No. Tell me." Anya said patiently

"Chaos and Order. Without them, nothing would exist."

"So? It's not like this is new information or something. This is basic cosmology here, not particle physics."

Buffy stopped walking near a crypt. "Yes, and both forces have dueled for control throughout your history. But the wind of change is coming..." Anya turned to look at Buffy as she stopped speaking, when Anya saw Buffy speaking but no sound was coming from her mouth. "...now is a time when the two forces shall have to unite against it. If it is not stopped then the consequences will be dire indeed."

"Huh?" Anya said, slightly confused at the seeming switch in topics. "You might want to repeat that since I didn't hear any of the middle part you were talking about."

"Time is short Anyanka. You must help the Slayer and her allies in this, if you don't, then they will fail and doom more than just your world but countless others as well."

"Buffy's fine without my help here, she has her Scoobies for all that research stuff." Anya replied archly.

Buffy looked at Anya and raised one eyebrow, "Who said I was talking about Buffy Summers?"

"Hey! I did my bit here! I helped Buffy with Xena, but that's it though! I'm getting the hell out of Dodge. I know what happens to places Xena visits and it's not pretty."

As Anya watched Buffy changed; her skin turned bone-white, her eyes changed colour, they had red irises and long fangs peeked out from under her lips. "You do not understand, so I will show you." Buffy grabbed Anya's left hand and Anya felt an electrical shock and then she was assaulted with images that made her stagger backwards from the intensity of them.

"What did you do?" Anya asked afraid.

"I gave you a taste of what you will face so that you will understand that it cannot be destroyed. It can only be sealed away for a time before it finds a way to escape again."

"But I still don't know what it is!"

"That is something you will have to discover for yourself, we cannot hand you the answer," Buffy replied enigmatically.

"Anything else you can tell me then?" Anya asked exasperated.

"Yes. The answers lie in the beginning, seek out the Council of Elders as they have what you need to begin. But beware the answers they give you!"

Anya watched as the scenery melted away to reveal a desert now. Looking all around her Anya spotted the oasis ahead of her. "I guess this means I'm not leaving Sunnydale then." Anya said frowning before she heading towards the oasis and hopefully more answers.

Faith's Dreamscape…

Faith felt a hand on her thigh and opened her eyes to see Buffy had snuggled closer, almost wrapping herself around Faith. One arm was thrown across her chest and one leg was tangled with hers. Well this isn't a bad way to wake up! Faith smirked mentally before sighing. Too bad she'd never let this happen if she were awake.

Closing her eyes to enjoy the moment while it lasted, Faith felt the cold seeping in through the floor. "Floor? What the..." Faith started to say as she shot upright and looked around to see she was lying on the floor at the Initiative complex.

About 15' away Faith saw a young blond at the entrance to the corridor, when a demon charged in and the short, blonde reach back and pull out 2 sais from under her long coat. As the demon charged the blonde the demon roared as it reared back and attacked her. In the blink of an eye, the blonde dodged the attack and the demon was bleeding from 4 wounds in its' back. Before the demon could do anything the blonde had stabbed the demon again; once in the stomach and the other sai was shoved up under the demon's jaw into its mouth clamping it shut. Faith watched in awe as the blonde reached up and snapped the demon's neck as easily as a rotten twig.

As Faith was about to call out, the blonde disappeared out of the corridor. Walking down the corridor Faith walked past the demon and as she left the corridor Faith found herself outside. "Huh?" Faith uttered in surprise. But there ahead of her was the blonde again. This time she seemed to be pacing and very nervous or upset. Faith was about to say something when something stopped her and she saw the blonde woman 'shift'. Her skin became a bone-white colour, her eyes were now red and glowed, and Faith saw the fangs as she snarled angrily. What the hell kind of vamp is that?

Faith ran after the woman and caught up in time to see her fighting what looked like one of Adam's human/demon monsters. The blonde seemed to be dancing around the demon, almost taunting it as she would inflict small wounds all over. She did this for several minutes before she broke both the demon's arms and then started to feed on it.

Moving away while the vampire was distracted Faith saw candles in the distance and walked towards them. Moving through a thicket Faith found herself walking into a candle-lit room. Faith could see the forms of two naked women lying near the center of the room, a large blanket covered them both. Moving close Faith saw one of them shift and Faith's jaw hit the floor in surprise. Oh my god! That's B! As Faith moved to wake her fellow Slayer when a hand touched her arm stopping her before she reached B.

Surprised Faith turned to see Tara standing next to her shaking her head. "Tara, what's going on here?"

"Everything is as it was meant to be."

"Talk straight damnit. B's not like that, she doesn't just sleep around, especially with women and she doesn't like women that way."

"Are you so sure Faith? Have you forgotten what was said to you at the hospital last night already?" Tara asked with a knowing look in her eyes.

"How would you know about that Tara?" Faith asked suspiciously.

Tara smiled enigmatically and turned away.

"Damnit Tara!" Faith yelled as she reached to grab Tara's arm when she found herself standing in the Initiative complex again.

"What do you see around you?" Faith heard Tara's voice from behind. Turning Faith saw Tara walking towards her and seemed to shimmer out and then back in again, each time Tara was closer until Tara was standing only a few feet away.

"What do I see? Death, destruction and waste," said Faith.

"This is a perilous time for her," said Tara. "She will need your support to survive the change."

Frowning, "Her? Her who Tara? What changes are you talking about?" Faith asked. "You're not really Tara are you then?" Faith asked with a dawning realization.

"No."

"Are you prepared to kill her, even though you love her?" Tara asked.

"It hasn't come down to that, there's no reason for me to kill B."

"You know why you were sent by the Council to Sunnydale. To reign in the rogue Slayer and if you couldn't...to kill her. Why have you hesitated?" Tara asked her eyes dark and unreadable.

"What do you know about my deal with the Council...Tara?" Faith sneered, anger coloured her face. One hand slid back to the knife at the small of her back and grasped the hilt.

Quentin Travers now stood where Tara was a moment ago. "Well Miss Spencer. We had a deal and one that you've not kept up your end thus far. The Slayer is out of control and you have done nothing to stop her." Quentin's deep voice echoed in the room. "If you continue this way I will have no choice but to sever our end, irregardless of the consequences to Miss McDougal."

Snarling, in one swift move Faith pulled the knife out from behind her and threw it at Quentin. As the knife hit Quentin in the throat he shimmered and disappeared. "Damn you whoever you are! Stop playing these friggin' games!"

"These aren't games Faith," came a woman's voice behind her. Turning around tiredly, Faith saw the blonde from the corridor and the forest standing behind her.

"Then what is this? And who and what are you?"

"You know what this is Faith and why this is happening. As for who and what I am? Ask Willow about Xena. But I have something to show you, something you need to know before you can go on. Follow me."

The blonde walked through a door and Faith followed her outside. Faith could smell the salt air and looking around she saw she was in some graveyard. "Hmmmm?" The blonde had stopped by a small, plastic gravestone that had written on it; **_Jane Doe #45732990, Died Oct 15, 1999_**.

"Why are we here?" Faith asked, confused.

"This is the final resting place of Senior Watcher Sarah McDougal. She died 2 weeks after you had made your deal with the Council."

Faith thought back to the last card she'd gotten from Miss McDougal. It had seemed a little off, but that doesn't mean... Faith thought desperately. Stop lying to yourself, you've always known! Faith inner Slayer voice ripped at her. "Nonononononono!" Tears slid down Faith's cheeks as she fell to her knees. As the realization she'd been lied to and her Watcher was dead.

Wiping her face angrily Faith fought back the tears, saving her anger for when she found the Council...With that Faith stood up and walked out of the potter's field, slowly the grass changed into sand and Faith found herself walking in a desert. Only a short distance she could see an oasis and a small fire, which meant there were people there.

Standing near the fire Faith saw 'Tara'. "So why are you here now Tara? Haven't you done enough?"

"For her, the One."

Faith watches as a crouching figure walks up to her. The figure is a woman, her blonde hair is dirty and in dreadlocks. Dirt covers her body and there is coat of mud on her face and darkens her eyes and she is wearing rags. Slowly the figure circles Faith and stops only a foot away. As Faith looks at this cavewoman Faith sees something that makes her look closer, "B? Is that you?" she murmurs softly.

"Someone has to speak for her," says Tara.

"Why can't she speak for herself then?"

"I have no name. No speech. I live in the action of death…the blood cry…the penetrating wound. I am destruction. Absolute...Alone." Tara says for the First Slayer.

"So you're the Slayer..."

"The First," Tara adds. "The Slayer does not walk in this world," says Tara.

"I walk, I talk, I ride. There's trees in the desert since you moved out." The First Slayer shook her head no. Faith continued, "And I don't sleep on a bed of bones. Now give me back my friends."

"No...friends. Just the kill." The First Slayer grunts out.

"Wrong Slay-girl! It doesn't work that way anymore." Faith barely dodged the leaping attack by the First Slayer and fell to the ground with the First Slayer on top. A hard kick knocked the First Slayer backwards and Faith dove under a slashing attack with a stone knife that appeared in the First Slayer's hand.

In a blindingly fast move, the First Slayer tackled Faith to the ground and slammed a large rock down where Faith's head had been a moment earlier. The two Slayers started to grapple and roll down a large sand dune.

Giles and Xander were the first to find the fire in the oasis, Willow and Tara were the next to arrive. Both women looked tired and worn out. As they all settled down a dirty, dusty, angry Anya trudged up to the fire.

"You people are sooo lucky I don't have my old job! I really hate Slayer dreams!" Anya yelled as she moved to sit down. "I'm not even really here and I have sand in places it was never meant to be! At least I won't find any bunnies here."

With that last word uttered a man in a bunny suit and a silver tray walked over to Anya. "I wear the cheese, it does not wear me." he said.

"BUNNIES!" Anya screamed as she ran into the desert.

Faith continued to fight the First Slayer when she finally yelled, "ENOUGH!" and found herself standing in the doorway to Buffy's bedroom.

The large 4 posted bed sat in front of her, Mr. Gordo was on the left side of the bed leaning against the pillows and a dark, brown, koala bear dressed in a leather duster and fangs sat next to Mr. Gordo. Just above the bed handing from a string was another stuffed animal; a black bat that also had fangs. Embroidered into the leather jacket it wore was the name "_Shadow_".

"Why am I here now?" Faith asked.

Before any answer was forthcoming Faith felt a hard blow from behind that knocked her to the ground. As Faith turned she saw the First Slayer over her and stab down, only there was no pain, no...nothing. Bored Faith looked up, "Are you done yet?" Faith asked as she got up and climbed onto the bed in between the 2 stuffed animals. "I'm really tired, I've had a long day and this dream is done." With that last thought Faith woke up in the Buffy's living room.

Everyone else seemed to be looking around at each other as well, "Uhmm, I think we should pass on the movie." Faith said as she noticed that Buffy was missing.

Tara, Willow and Faith each woke up and saw the other, but as they looked there was no one else in the room.

"You have any ideas what's going on now?" Faith asked Willow.

"No. Slayer dream or something else?" Willow asked.

Tara looked at both women as if they were slightly daft, "Would you like to fill me in? What's going on:

Willow and Faith looked at Tara and spoke in unison, "Slayer Dream."

"So what do we do now then?" Tara asked.

"We look around and see what we find," said Faith as she walked to the front door. Willow and Tara were only a few steps behind. Opening the door all three women stepped outside and into the night. As they walked outside Faith, Willow and Tara saw Cordelia standing on the steps.

"Well, you've finally arrived," Cordelia said. "This is only the beginning, the road you may walk will be a long one. But it will not be a lonely road." Cordelia said ominously. "But you will face death and pain on this road and only if you are strong will you survive."

"Go away! You aren't Cordy and we're tired of all the BS cryptic 'tudes tonight!" Faith said angrily to Cordelia.

"Very well." And with that Cordelia melted into a mist that gently blew away on the breeze.

Faith ushered Red and Tara back into the house. "Look, I'm betting if we go back to sleep we'll wake up if we tell ourselves this was only a dream. But we have to believe we are in control of this dream."

"I guess.." and "are you sure?" were Willow and Tara's replies.

"Trust me," Faith grinned crookedly.

All three women moved back to the spots they had started in, as they drifted off each one of them heard Cordelia's voice in their head; "You think you know... who you are, what's to come...You haven't even begun,"

With that everyone in the room woke suddenly looking around at each other. Xander raised his hand, "Anyone not want to go back to sleep after that? Because that was not a fun." Xander quipped as he stood up.

"Well, Slayer dreams aren't my idea of tea and crumpets. However I believe this was more, why don't we move to the kitchen and discuss this."

"Agreed," Tara and Willow chime in unison as they walk to the kitchen. Only Faith pauses as she looks around the room nervously. "HEY WAIT!" Faith calls out loudly. "Are we missing someone…like BUFFY!"

"What the..." Xander mumbles. Son of a bitch! I was right about her! Xander thinks darkly. There was something going on with Buffy!

Willow spots Xander as he heads for the front door. "Xander wait!" Willow says loudly. Seeing Xander doesn't even pause, Willow's eyes glow green as she murmurs two words and a blue wall springs up in front of the door.

Stopping, Xander turns angrily towards Willow. "Will, what are you doing?" Xander asks angrily.

Frowning, "I'm stopping you from making a mistake and getting yourself killed!"

Seeing the two friends were close to the boiling point, Tara stepped in. "We need to figure out what happened to see if there was anything to do with Buffy in that dream we all shared. If we run outside half-cocked more than just us could get killed or hurt."

"Willow, can you get my bag in the kitchen please?" Tara asks while giving her lover a 'look'. When Willow finally nods and leaves Tara speaks up again. "Xander, you have to calm down and think. You can't just charge around outside and expect to find Buffy if she's missing."

Xander frowned, its not that he didn't like Tara. He just didn't trust her 100 yet. "Thanks for the advice Tara, but sometimes that's what the situation calls for and it's worked for me in the past good enough."

"So you're ready to throw caution to the winds and just head off willy-nilly? What if you're wrong and what you do gets Buffy or Willow hurt because of it? How will you live with yourself if that happens?" Tara said angrily before turning and heading into the kitchen without a second glance.

**End Chapter 13**


	15. 15 Final Call

**Chapter 13 **

**Final Call**

"We need to find out what happened to B G-man."

"And we will." Looking over at Tara, "Tara, you and Willow check upstairs and in her bedroom, see if anything is missing. Xander, go down to the basement and see if you see any signs of a break in there or Buffy." Giles looked at Faith, "Faith, make a check around the house and the block for any signs of a struggle...or anything else."

"What about Mrs. Summers?" Willow asked.

"First we need to see if we can find anything that may help tell us where Buffy went or what happened to her."

Faith kicked a rock in the street. There'd been no signs of anything or anyone who'd seen anything weird. Damnit B! What happened to you! Faith thought worriedly and stuffed her hands in her jacket pocket to keep them warm when Faith noticed something was in her jacket. Pulling her hand out Faith found a round wooden disk. Looking at it closer Faith could see it was intricately carved and painted silver and black. "What the hell is this? Maybe Giles'll know what this is."

Faith saw Anya by the front door as she was just coming off the sidewalk into the yard. Willow opened the door and Faith called out, "Hey Red, I found something!"

Willow heard Faith and waited for her to walk over. "Did you find Buffy?" Willow asked.

"Nope, but I did find this in my pocket." Faith held up the disk in between her thumb and forefinger. "Hopefully G-man can tell me what it is."

Willow's eyes shot open wide as she recognized the symbol Faith was holding. As she heard Giles Willow snatched it from Faith and closed her hand around it.

"Uhhhhm, Giles!" Willow answered with a nervous smile, "yes?"

"I heard Faith say she found something." Giles said as he looked over at Faith. "Did you find any sign of Buffy?"

Before Faith could reply Xander tapped Giles on the shoulder, "Giles, Mrs. S knows something is up and she's not buying the 'It's a Slayer thing' line anymore."

Sighing, "Very well. Faith why don't you tell me what you found later." With that Giles turned to go to the kitchen.

Willow saw Faith about to say something and kicked her hard on the shins.

"Owowowow!" Faith cried out, holding one leg and glaring and Willow.

Willow grabbed Faith by the arm and pulled her outside. "Where did you get this Faith?" Willow asked intensely.

"I found it in my pocket, why?" Faith's eyes narrowed as she felt suspicious over Red's attitude. Faith's eyes narrowed in suspicion over how Willow had been acting the last few minutes.

"Stay. Here!" With that Willow ran back into the house leaving Faith on the porch. A minute later Willow walked outside, this time accompanied by Anya.

"You found this," Anya asked holding the wooden disk, "in your pocket? Did anyone else see this? Did GILES see this?" Anya asked, upset.

Shaking her head, not understanding. "No! Only Red saw it and G-man never saw it since 'Red' here," Faith glared at Willow, "snatched it out of my hand and kicked me. Now what's going on? What does this have to do with B?"

"It means we have to find Buffy and soon." Anya looked at Willow. "Willow can you do a tracking spell with this to find Buffy?"

"Yes. I can get the ingredients together by this afternoon..."

"NO! That's not soon enough, we have to find Buffy tonight!" Anya said angrily

"Uhmm, I guess I can do that..."

"Stop right there Willow. What's with the whole rush on all this suddenly? What's this disk thingie that's so important and how's it got anything to do with B?"

"I can't tell you right now, it'll take too long. First we find Buffy and then I'll explain it to you later." Anya said and turned away from Faith, guiding Willow back into the house.

Faith felt her temper snap at the casual dismissal by Anya, grabbing her by the shoulder Faith grabbed Anya by her front of her shirt and picked her up. "Okay, that's IT! I want to know what this has to do with Buffy and I want to know right NOW!"

"Anya if you don't tell me what I want to know I'll introduce you to an old friend of mine." With that Faith pulled back her left fist to hit Anya. "Anya, meet my old friend, Mr. Fist!"

Anya threw her hands up in front of her, "Wait! But I don't have time to explain everything so this will have to be the short version. Okay?"

"Fine. Talk." Faith said as she put Anya back down on the porch.

"The symbol belongs to Xena, who's very, very old and powerful and doesn't like the Council and Buffy got that from her. But I don't know why!"

"Is this Xena a vamp?" Faith asked itching to dust the vamp that put her hands on Buffy.

"Sort of, but not really, mostly. It's pretty much a Point of View thing, you know?" Anya rambled nervously.

Before Faith could hit Anya Willow spoke up, putting her hand on Faith's fist. "Faith, give me a chance to track Buffy down and I'll explain it. But Xena's sorta not a vamp though."

"What?" Faith asked confused between the two of them.

"She's not a normal vamp Faith, but the more time I stand here the longer it'll take me to find Buffy."

"Fine, whatever!" Faith pinned Willow with an angry look, "Just find Buffy!" with that Faith headed towards the street in a fast run.

Willow sat with a map of Sunnydale in front of her and across from her Willow could sense Tara. Chanting softly, Willow and Tara sprinkled a handful green dust over the map that glittered as it fell. Several moments later Willow and Tara could see the location of all the demons in Sunnydale.

"There!" Tara pointed to 2 strong glows and a dimmer third one a distance away from the town. "That's where they have to be."

"It looks like it to me too. Let's see if I can take a walk and look there. Anchor me?" Willow asked.

"Always." Tara replied warmly. Moving the map out of the way a pillow was setup behind Willow and a lit candle now rested in between Willow & Tara. Both women sat closer, as Willow concentrated on the candle flame before her eyes rolled back and she fell backwards onto the pillow.

Willow felt light and airless as she floated towards the old Cromarty house where they'd seen the three demon glows on the map. As Willow got close to the house she felt herself run into something and get thrown backwards. Hovering Willow thought about it, Aha, wards! And not very powerful ones at that. They look like they were meant for privacy, not protection.

Summoning a knife to her hand Willow cut a hole in the shimmering air created by the Wards. That's me, the bad ass Wiccan! Willow thought smugly as she slipped by the wards. Quickly, Willow headed towards the house where she felt a large build up of energy. Distracted Willow never saw the blow that threw her backwards, bouncing several times Willow finally came to a stop and looked for what hit her.

Willow could see a red dome had sprung to life around the entire house and on the top of the tome Willow could make out someone sitting on it, looking down. A feeling of anger came over Willow from the person on the dome above her.

Gabrielle sensed the tug on her outer wards, hmmmm. and then she felt the ward cut open and someone slipped inside. Raising an eyebrow Gabrielle decided to watch and see how the intruder reacted to her real Wards and smiled grimly.

Gabrielle could feel the power building inside the house and pushed down her demon's desire to destroy the intruder. She wanted to play with this one first and work off a little steam before she killed them. Gabrielle smiled thinly as she saw the intruder move back towards the house. As the intruder, It looks like a girl. moved to the house Gabrielle dropped down stopping just in front of her and waggled her finger, 'no'. "You came to the wrong house tonight whoever you are." With that a bolt of blue-white lightning shot out from Gabrielle 's hand towards the intruder. But in a blink the girl had summoned a shield and blocked the lightning.

Willow leapt at the girl and the fight began in earnest between both women...

Breaking off Willow moved back, every part of her body ached from the strain the magickal combat had put on her, Willow had found herself using every magick trick and skill she had ever read or thought of to stay par with this woman. Goddess, she's tough! But I have to get past her, Buffy's life depends on it!

An idea popped into Willow's head, Well it always works for Buffy with the dumber vamps, I don't see why it can't work here. Let's just keep our fingers crossed 'cause otherwise... Willow moved back and as a red ball flew at her Willow let her shield 'falter' and the ball hit her in the chest knocking her back. Willow let herself just float in the air, waiting for her prey to come take a look at the spoils...

Gabrielle saw the Witch's shield fail as her energy ball hit her, "Finally, damn little girl was a pain. But at least she was good for a workout, got rid of some of that extra energy at least." Gliding closer Gabrielle saw the Witch was just floating and not moving.

Almost, almost! Just a little closer and... Willow sensed her attacker was just in range when she cast her spell and wall of knives of all shapes and sizes suddenly appeared and flew at her attacker. Smiling grimly, Willow saw most of them hit the other witch-demon and fall to the ground. "Bitch! Screw with me will you? I don't think so!" Willow sneered and brushed a lock of dark black hair out of her onyx-coloured eyes.

Willow floated towards her fallen opponent and just as she passed over her, Willow heard a snarl behind her too late. As something ripped her back open and Willow screamed, black bolts flying wildly from her hands. A hand grabbed her head and violently pushed it sideways, baring her neck and a pair of fangs sank into her throat and began to drink her magick and life-energy. As Willow felt herself weaken, her last thought was Buffy!

A sudden slap to her face and Willow opened her eyes to a terrified Tara above her. "Tar?" Willow asked weakly and felt something wet fall on her cheeks. Too tired to lift her hands, " 'mmm tird Tar, nee' slep' " Willow mumbled barely coherent. "Oh, baby..." Were the last words Willow heard before her mind and body, exhausted beyond endurance, dragged her into a deep sleep.

Tara reached down and picked Willow up, carrying her into their bedroom and putting Willow down on the bed. Tara looked at the bruised and cuts that were visible on Willow's arms and face. But what kept her attention was Willow's hair, it had turned almost completely black and Willow's eyes had turned a deep black with white speckles. Goddess Willow! What did you call on to fight? I can sense the dark magick running through your Aura. Shaking her head, Tara pulled the blanket over Willow and left the room, turning out the lights as she left.

Tara had just sat down when there was a loud banging on the front door, getting up from the couch Tara opened the door to a very agitated Faith pacing in the hallway.

Tara had just sat down when there was a loud banging on the front door, getting up from the couch Tara opened the door to a very agitated Faith pacing in the hallway.

"Faith? What are..."

" 'bout damn time you got that door Tara. I was gonna break it down in a minute. Now what did you find out about B or where she's at?"

With that Faith pushed her way past Tara and into the dorm room. Looking around Faith saw a map, some candles and pillows on the floor, but no Willow. Turning angrily on Tara. "What the hell have you been doing Tara? Playing footsies with Willow?" Faith yelled, furious.

"Stop right there Faith! You want to see what we've been doing? Come with me!" Tara yelled back just as angry.

Tara walked towards the bedroom and held the door open for Faith to look inside.

Seeing Tara holding the bedroom door open, Faith looked inside and saw Willow lying on the bed. Walking in Faith moved silently next to the bed and saw Willow clearly. Hissing softly at the injuries she could see on Willow Faith backed out of the room and closed the door. "I'm sorry T. I-I'm just ready to burst inside about B. But I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, you two are trying just as hard to find B." Faith said repentantly. "Where you able to find anything out though?"

"Some, but nothing that could tell us where Buffy was or is...The only thing we found was what we thought was Xena's lair. That's what Willow went to check out in Astral Realm when she was attacked, so I don't know what she may have found though."

"Lair?" Faith said, her eyes glittering in anticipation. "Can you show me on a map?"

"Sure." Tara grabbed the map on the floor and spread it out in front of her and Faith. "It was...riight...Here!"

Faith looked down at where Tara's finger was. "Hey, that's over where old man Cromarty used to live." Her eyes narrowing in concentration, Faith looked up a minute later at Tara, her eyes were cold and hard. "Good." With that Faith turned and ran out of the dorm, leaving Tara standing by the map wondering if she should have told Faith 'anything.'

Stopping, Faith shifted the double bladed axe on her back and double-checked the shotgun was loaded. Starting forward Faith could see dawn just breaking on the horizon and the Cromarty house was about 50 meters away. Perfect! Just as the 'nice little vamps' are settling down for their bedtime.

**15 minutes later…**

Rage flooded Faith's veins, "Nothing! Not a damn thing!" Faith raged. "Not a coffin, clue or anything else other than a few candy wrappers and lots of candles! What the hell was going on here!"

As Faith was heading out, something shiny caught her eye and she stopped dead in her tracks. Looking closer Faith saw the reflection off 'something' again. Getting down on her hands and knees Faith crawled slowly over to where she saw the reflection and moved her hand gently over the surface of the carpeted floor when her hand brushed something metal.

Grabbing it Faith pulled it back and saw it was a silver chain with a stylized cross, inlaid with Onyx. "This is B's! I was there when she bought this from that old gypsy lady at a bazaar last year!" Standing up Faith took the cross and chain and put it around her neck. The cross was still warm to the touch against her skin. I swear B, whatever it takes! I will find you! Stalking out of the farmhouse Faith walked into the sunlight and back towards town

"Hahahaha! Anything eh?" came a voice from the air itself. There was a blue flash of lightning and a black cloaked figure now stood on the porch that Faith had just vacated. "Gods Xena, these mortals make it just too easy sometimes. Now that I have the cheese, all I have to do is set and bait the trap and drop a few crumbs and you'll have to come to me for help from your little play toy." The figure rubbed his chin, "Although after all this time, I'd think you'd want something other than a blonde!"

"No matter what happens I win. If you fight and kill the Slayer you've Claimed, I win. I know it'll tear you up, and I'll be right there for you to turn to. Someone who has an understanding shoulder to cry on . If you let her go, she'll come to me for help controlling her dual natures and I'll have 2 for 1. Both her and the dark one. I FINALLY HAVE YOU XENA!" The figure roared into the hills. "HAHHAHAHAHAHA!" With that there was another blue flash and the figure was gone, leaving only the echoes of his laughter.

**End Chapter 14 and Book 1**

To be Continued in Book 2 – Storm Warnings 


End file.
